What's Wrong With Sakura Haruno
by Mangoissour
Summary: SEQUEL SICK/Berawal dari pertemuan yang semakin intens, Rumor tentang hubungan mereka, hingga berakhir di kamar Kazekage. "Sakura apakah kau hamil?"/"Hokage belum mengetahuinya, Sakura. Anggap saja rahasia ini hanya untuk kau dan aku," ucap Gaara menyeringai/ Review please
1. The Man With Power

Mango is back, Yey!

Seneng banget banyak yang antusias di Sick, untuk melanjutkan kisah mereka. Sedikit terlambat dalam pengetikan tetapi aku akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah chapter untuk mereka. Love it!

Trimakasih banyak atas review, fave and follow yang kalian berikan di Sick, aku sudah membalas review kalian 1 persatu yang memiliki akun #Bergetargembira.

Kuharap kalian menyukai lanjutan cerita ini.

Karena cerita ini adalah sequel dari sick, kuharap kalian membaca Sick terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti cerita ini.

Maaf bila ada Typo, Ooc..

Naruto hanya milik Masashi kishimoto seorang.

**Date : 25 april 2019**

**-Sour-**

Sakura mengehela nafas berat, memijat pelipisnya perlahan, menutup matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya. Sakura tidak peduli akan laporan di mejanya yang berserakan ataupun laporan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan saat ini, ia tidak peduli.

"Sakura-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berdiri di sebelahnya, menyerahkan secangkir kopi panas dan Sakura menerimanya, menghirup aromanya perlahan, meminumnya seteguk kemudian menaruhnya kembali.

"Aku baik, Toshiro." Jawab Sakura singkat, tetapi tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya yang memijat pelipisnya, berpikir keras.

"Apakah ini karena Kazekage-sama?" ucap Toshiro tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendongak kecil, tersenyum kesal menatap Toshiro dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kazekage yah," desisnya perlahan.

'_Benar. Semua hal ini karena pria itu!'_

Toshiro yang menyadari bahwa nama Kazekage agak sedikit terlarang akhir-akhir di hadapan Sakura. Sakura menutup kembali matanya, menghela nafas. "Aku hanya lelah Toshiro,"

"Maaf Sakura-san," seorang pria memasuki ruangannya dengan gugup, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menatap wanita berambut muda itu. "Kazekage-sama ingin meminta laporan anda,"

'_Bahkan ia tidak mengizinkan aku beristirahat! Sial' gerutu Sakura._

"Toshiro, kau bisa memberikan ini kepadanya." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya dan Toshiro segera mengambilnya.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-san, dia meminta anda sendiri dan saya disini memastikan anda sendiri yang mengirimnya," ucap pria itu di balik topeng bonekanya.

"Sepertinya Kazekage kalian membenciku yah, sampai menyuruh Anbu untuk menjemputku," ucap Sakura menghina. Ia berdiri dari mejanya, mengambil dokumen itu dan berjalan keluar.

**-Sour-**

Suasana ruangan Gaara saat ini sangat baik, laporan yang semakin sedikit karena ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengerjakannya semalaman. Tersenyum kecil menyoret beberapa hal yang tidak perlu di dokumennya dan membacanya perlahan.

Suara langkah tergesa-gesa perlahan terdengar, Gaara dapat merasakan aliran cakra yang sangat ia kenal mendekati mejanya.

Suara pintu di ketuk dengan keras.

"Masuk,"

Wanita itu masuk, masih mengenakan seragam dokternya, wajahnya bersemu merah akibat betapa cepatnya ia datang ke kantor Gaara. Nafasnya bergerak perlahan, kakinya berdenyut mengingat ia mengenakan sepatu dengan hak.

"Bagus kau disini," ucap Gaara perlahan mendongak dan Sakura membalasnya dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini laporanmu. Kazekage-sama," ucap Sakura ketus, menyodorkan dokumen itu dan Gaara menatapnya.

Gaara tidak suka dengan sifat Sakura sekarang. Biasanya wanita ini akan menunjukan rasa hormat kepadanya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya wanita itu tidak peduli dengan status Gaara saat ini. "Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak ada," balas Sakura cepat. "Sekarang bila tidak ada pertanyaan, aku akan pergi."

"Kau belum diizinkan untuk pergi Sakura-san."

"Sial! Kazekage sialan!" batin Sakura, berbalik dan menatap pria tenang di hadapannya, meremas buku-buku jarinya.

"Ada apa?" kali ini ada perubahan dari suara Gaara.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Sakura cepat.

Gaara menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada laporan yang di bawa Sakura. "_Great_. Aku punya waktu yang panjang untuk membuatmu berbicara Sakura-san," ucap Gaara ringan.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Tidak ada Kazekage-sama," ucapnya dengan nada berat. "Jika diizinkan aku akan pergi, banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

"Ada apa?"

Sakura bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia benci dengan pertanyaan sepele dan Gaara mengejarnya sampai mendapatkan jawabannya. "Tidak ada Kazekage-sama," kali ini Sakura menjawabnya dengan nada mantap. Jika saja Naruto yang di hadapannya dengan senang hati ia akan memukul pria itu. Sayangnya, ia bukan Naruto.

Sakura mengingat kembali teman rambut pirangnya itu, ia merindukannya. Lebih baik menghadapi kebodohan Naruto dari pada kekeraskepalaan Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau sangat tidak sibuk, Kazekage-sama? Sehingga kau terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepada orang asing?" tanya Sakura, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memandang Gaara tajam.

Gaara mendongak dari dokumen yang di baca Sakura. "Kau bukan orang asing disini, sudah dua bulan. Kau ingat?" ucapnya datar, mencoret beberapa kata-kata di dokumen itu.

Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban pria itu, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah tinggal selama itu di Sunagakure. Pantas perasaan rindu terhadap teman-temannya muncul dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengirim Anbu? Apakah Sunagakure sedang santai saat ini, sampai-sampai Anbu yang harus mengirimkan pesan itu kepadaku? Bahkan itu bukan pesan penting Kazekage-sama."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Sakura. "Terakhir kali aku memanggilmu untuk laporanmu. Dua jam kau membuatku menunggu, dua jam Sakura." Dengan penekanan pada akhir katanya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku menyuruh kamu yang datang dan kau menyuruh orang lain untuk mengirimnya," ucap Gaara, menekuk kedua tangannya memperhatikan Sakura dengan serius. "Aku mengirim seorang Anbu untuk memastikan kau mengirimnya dan datang ke kantorku tepat waktu, Sakura. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, laporanmu adalah yang terakhir."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Bukan tanpa sebab Sakura melakukan hal itu, ia memang sengaja berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Gaara sebisa mungkin. Tetapi Gaara memiliki autoritas lebih dalam desanya.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk, rumah sakitmu sedang berkembang saat ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan tepat waktu, tetapi jangan menggunakan Anbu. Itu membuatku seolah aku adalah tahanan disini," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Sakura,"

**-sour-**

Sakura menyesali semua ucapannya dengan Kazekage, ia tidak pernah berharap seperti ini. Ia mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dan Gaara meresponnya dengan pemikiran yang tidak bisa di duga.

Ia tidak bisa mengetahui pemikiran Gaara. Sedikitpun tidak.

Rumah sakit yang biasanya, tenang dan hanya terdengar beberapa orang lalu lalang. Suasana tenang sangat di butuhkan di rumah sakit ini, dengan suasana yang tenang setidaknya penyembuhan pasien akan lebih cepat.

Tetapi beberapa hari semenjak Sakura menemui Gaara di kantornya, suasana rumah sakit berubah dengan drastis.

Suara gaduh terdengar, jeritan kagum beberapa wanita muda, suster-suster yang seharusnya fokus bekerja semuanya berlari mendekati pria yang membuat gaduh rumah sakit akhir-akhir.

Tidak ada yang memprotes tentang kejadian itu, semuanya menutup mulutnya rapat. Walaupun beberapa dokter pria tidak menyukai suasana baru ini tetapi mereka tidak bisa melawan. Bahkan Sakura, ia tidak bisa mengerti apa isi pikiran Gaara.

"Disini Kazekage! Disini, ruangannya disini." Wanita muda membuka pintu ruangannya dan Gaara masuk perlahan, "terimakasih. Kalian telah membantuku," tersenyum kecil khas Kazekage, ia menutup pintu dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-san. Maukah kau memberikan laporanmu?" suara berat Gaara yang mampu membuat para pengemarnya histeria, tetapi Sakura merasakan efek sebaliknya. Tulang punggung belakangnya mengigil dasyat seolah ia melihat hantu.

Beberapa wanita masih memperhatikan mereka, mengintip dari jendala tembus pandang itu, menduga-duga apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sakura tidak nyaman di kursinya, melihat hal itu Gaara berbalik, mendekati jendela dan menarik penutup jendela.

Seruan kecewa diri beberapa wanita dan kemudian mereka kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing.

"Kazekage-sama. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini, aku akan datang ke kantormu."

Gaara hanya terdiam, memperhatikan pakaian Sakura, ia mengenakan rok pendek hitam di atas lutut, kemeja konohanya dan jas putih miliknya. Biasanya Sakura mengenakan celana putih, Gaara menyipitkan matanya menimbang bahwa Sakura memang lebih baik mengenakan rok.

"Apakah kau datang kesini untuk menginpeksi pakaianku Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sakura tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan serius.

Gaara berjalan perlahan, ia duduk di atas kasur pemeriksaan dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau mengenakan rok hitam?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Hanya bertanya,"

"Ino mengirimkan beberapa pakaianku dari Konoha, dan beberapa oleh-oleh dari Konoha." Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika ia membaca surat Ino yang menceritakan banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di kampung halamannya.

Gaara tidak membalas, "Dokumen?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Sebentar aku akan memintanya dari beberapa muridku," ucap Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan Sakura, ia membawa dokumen di tangannya. "Sakura-san, meminta saya untuk mengirim ini kepada anda,"

Gaara menerimanya, "Dimana dia?"

"Sedang mengerjakan dokumen yang lain."

"Bilang padanya, lebih baik ia mengerjakannya disini."

"Baik Kazekage-sama,"

Sakura keluar dengan riang, ia tidak nyaman dengan Gaara yang di kantornya sementara ia sendiri lupa menuliskan rincian tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin di rumah sakitnya. Mengambil bolpen menuliskan beberapa kata, lebih baik ia mengerjakannya di resepsionis dari pada berdua dengan Gaara di ruangannya.

"Sakura-san, Kazekage meminta anda ke ruangan anda,"

Seharusnya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Gaara tidak akan membuatnya tenang, pria itu terus mendesaknya, memaksanya sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Sakura menghela nafas, tetapi ia tidak berhenti menyelesaikan dokumennya dan setelah ia selesai Sakura masuk dengan riang di kantornya. Berharap Gaara pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi pria itu sama keras kepalanya seperti dia.

"Kazekage-sama, kau masih disini?"

Gaara tampak tak sabar, raut wajahnya kesal. "Tentu, aku sangat memiliki banyak waktu luang akhir-akhir ini,"

Sakura tahu bahwa itu bukan jawaban yang menyenangkan. Gaara menyindirnya. "Maafkan aku Kazekage-sama, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan disini, aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "Sakura, kau membuang waktuku."

"Maafkan aku. Apakah anda sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, kenapa?" tanya Gaara, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Terlalu asyik dengan beberapa buku medis yang ada di meja Sakura membuatnya lupa.

"Apakah anda mau makan siang? Kurasa ada Kafetaria disini tidak buruk,"

"Baiklah," Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat. "Maukah kau menolongku sebelum kita makan?"

"Apa?"

"Memijat kepalaku Sakura, berapa banyak beban yang kutanggung ketika kau tidak mendengarkanku," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tidak peduli, mengerakkan tangannya meminta wanita itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sakura masih diam di tempatnya.

"Sakura, bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadaku? Bukankah ninja Konoha selalu menepati janjinya?"

Perjanjian sialan.

**-sour-**

Kafetaria itu tampak sepi, sepertinya waktu makan siang mereka sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang disana.

"Ah, bahkan aku belum makan siang." Sakura memijat Gaara nyaris 30 menit, setiap kali ia hendak berhenti, pria itu pasti meminta lagi dan lagi. "Aku akan kembali bekerja," ucap Sakura lemah.

"Tidak, temani aku disini."

"Tapi jam makanku sudah lewat,"

Gaara tidak peduli. "Aku Kazekage disini Sakura,"

Bagus, pria yang keras kepala yang suka mengunakan otoritasnya.

Beberapa orang tampak terkejut ketika Kazekage mereka memesan beberapa makanan, memasak makanan yang terbaik untuk Gaara. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Senyuman yang sering di pakai Gaara ketika ia berada dalam acara resmi, menyapa rakyatnya, hanya saja Gaara tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan Sakura. Bahkan ia tidak ramah terhadapnya.

Beberapa suster yang mengetahui bahwa Kazekage mereka ada di Kafetaria, perlahan mulai mencari perhatiannya. Beberapa pasien juga mulai turun untuk melihat Kazekage mereka di Kafetaria.

"Kurasa aku membawa orang yang salah kesini," ucap Sakura tidak nyaman. Para wanita melempar senyum ke Gaara, tetapi tatapan membunuh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tak suka aku disini?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku berjanji Gaara, aku tidak akan terlambat atau menyuruh orang lain untuk membawakan dokumenmu."

Gaara memakan supnya perlahan, "Barusan saja, kau membuatku menunggu Sakura."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Gaara. Hanya itu, ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan tingkah menyebalkan Gaara semakin hari. Bahkan Sakura lebih baik berurusan dengan Sai daripada Gaara.

"Aku berjanji Gaara,"

Gaara menatap makanannya dan memakannya perlahan. "Aku tidak yakin,"

Sakura merengek kecil, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kafetaria itu dan meminum tehnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau harus percaya padaku kali ini Kazekage-sama,"

"Sakura-san, apakah kau mau beberapa puding?"

"Yah, aku akan mengambilnya."

"Tidak perlu Sakura-san, biar aku yang mengambilnya." Dengan cepat Gaara berdiri menuju konter puding, beberapa wanita tua tersenyum ketika Gaara mendekat.

"Kazekage-sama, senang melihat anda di kafetaria ini. Bagaimana makanannya?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Enak dan sangat bergizi. Aku sangat menikmati makananku," ucapnya.

"Kazekage-sama," panggil anak kecil disampingnya, Gaara membungkuk tersenyum kecil. Beberapa pertugas kantin kini berdiri di hadapan Gaara, beberapa suster juga tampaknya sedikit mendekat kearahnya berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang anda memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura-san?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kami memang akrab," ucap Gaara ringan. Gaara tidak bermaksud apapun dengan ucapannya, ia maksud adalah ia dan Sakura memang cukup akrab. Tetapi beberapa wanita menanggapinya dengan berbeda.

Beberapa wanita terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara dan menjerit kesal, "Bisakah kau memberikanku 4 puding?"

"Tentu Kazekage-sama,"

Gaara menerima puding itu, menyerahkannya ke anak kecil itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naomi,"

"Nama yang bagus, aku harus pergi." Gaara mengusap rambut anak kecil itu, meninggalkannya terpana atas apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Ini, kau membutuhkan ini lebih banyak," ucap Gaara menyerahkan tiga pack puding di tangannya. "Aku harus pergi, nikmati pudingmu Sakura-san," ucap Gaara dan menghilang dengan jurus teleportasi miliknya.

Sakura memakan puding itu dengan bertanya-tanya.

**-To be continued-**

Akhirnya selesai juga, menatap jam di dinding. Lol.

Fakta bahwa Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menimpanya.

Kuharap kalian menyukainya, Sakura disini berusaha menebak permainan Gaara, tetapi tetap saja tidak memiliki Clue tentang apa yang dimainkan Gaara.

Fic ini tidak memiliki banyak chapter, kurasa. Hanya 5 atau 6, tapi tidak tahu lagi apakah bisa berubah di kemudian hari. Saat ini saya belum bisa berkomitmen banyak untuk membuat sebuah cerita panjang.

Saya salut dengan mereka yang bisa menulis dengan chapter panjang.

Klik Review please, lanjut or not??

Klick review, fave and like. Aku akan menunggu kalian

**Mangoissour leave.**


	2. When You Messing Around With Wrong Guy

**Mango disini, ini chapter 2nya.**

**Read and Review guys **

**I don't own Naruto**

**-Sour-**

Ucapan Gaara yang sangat manis, menyenangkan namun membunuh Sakura perlahan.

"Akrab!" Sakura mengerang kesal. Bagaimana bisa dekat? Bila Sakura hanya tahu nama dan status pria itu, tidak ada embel-embel lebih.

Bagaimana bisa mereka akrab? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kesukaan Gaara, apa yang tidak ia suka dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah mendiskusikan ini. Hanya formalitas, Sakura akan datang memijat Gaara, menyerahkan dokumen atau apapun yang bersifat sangat normal.

Bagaimana bisa Gaara bilang bahwa mereka akrab? Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah mengangap Gaara temannya, bahkan nama pria itu kini masuk dalam daftar yang harus dijauhi.

Rumor tentang Sakura, ninja Konoha yang akrab dengan Kazekage mereka bergema dengan jelas setiap kali Sakura memasuki satu ruangan ketempat lain. Semua wanita menatapnya, mencibirnya bahkan menghinanya secara terang-terangan.

Sakura membanting mejanya kayu miliknya dengan kekuatan ekstra miliknya, menghancurkannya untuk kedua kalinya kali ini. Emosinya sedang buruk saat ini, saat seorang wanita tua berkata padanya bahwa ia dan Gaara akan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu.

"Bagaimana bisa, dia seorang aseksual! Dia tidak tertarik kepadaku! Kenapa mereka mengharapkan anak dariku!"

Kini ada dua grup Pro dan Kontra antara hubungan mereka.

Grup wanita dan pria yang umumnya sudah dewasa, memilih mendukung Sakura mengingat wanita itu sangat ramah terhadap semua orang, sifat keibuan miliknya serta bagaimana mandirinya Sakura terhadap semua kebutuhannya. Mereka yakin Sakura mampu merawat Kazekage mereka.

Sementara wanita yang lebih muda, bahkan ada beberapa pria muda yang diam-diam ngefans sejati Gaara. Tidak suka, bahwa Sakura menjadi kekasih Kazekage, mengingat ia adalah ninja luar yang mungkin dapat merusak Sunagakure. Mereka tidak mau memiliki Kazehime dari luar desa dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa Kazekage mereka tertarik kepada wanita dari desa lain.

"_Hell_! Aku juga tidak mau menjadi istri pria itu!" erangnya kesal.

Sakura berusaha menghilangkan rumor tersebut. Tetapi Gaara berpikiran berbeda, pria itu menambahkan bara kedalam api yang menyala-nyala.

Mood Gaara tidak selalu baik, semua orang Sunagakure mengetahui hal itu. Jika mereka tidak hati-hati ada kesempatan Gaara bisa meremas mereka dan menghilangkan mayat mereka begitu saja.

Tetapi Gaara dapat dengan mudah menenangkan semua kekesalan yang menimpanya dengan menyebutkan kata kunci.

"Sakura-san, Kazekage memanggil anda."

Jika Gaara hanya memanggilnya, berarti Sakura akan memijatnya. Jika Gaara meminta dokumen maka Sakura akan menyerahkan dokumen dan sebuah pijatan, jika Gaara datang ketempatnya pertanda mereka akan makan bersama.

Tingkah laku Gaara seolah membenarkan rumor yang terjadi. Sakura berusaha lari, ia berusaha bergerak cepat bahkan terakhir kali dua Anbu yang berhasil menangkapnya. Ia ingin memberontak, tetapi Gaara lebih pintar dari pada itu.

Berkali-kali Sakura menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak dekat, semuanya adalah hal yang berbau bisnis, tidak ada romantis sama sekali. Tetapi mereka tidak percaya.

Kazekage mereka yang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita kecuali kakak perempuannya sendiri sekarang dekat dengan Sakura.

Sebuah gosip bagus untuk masyarakat Suna.

"Sakura-san, Kazekage..."

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera kesana."

**-Sour-**

Gaara menyambutnya dengan muka masam. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya di hadapannya dan menutupi mukanya, matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia menunggu di mana wanita itu, bukankah ia sudah memanggilnya.

Gaara melirik jam di mejanya, sudah lewat lima belas menit. Apakah Sakura bermain trik dengannya? atau ia harus membawa banyak Anbu agar wanita itu datang dengan segera.

Gaara dengan cepat membuka pintu dengan pasirnya, bahkan sebelum Sakura mengetuk pintu. Menatap Sakura dengan waspada. Wanita itu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sakura, berjalan ke belakang kursinya.

"Mereka benar-benar menguji kesabaranku kali ini!" serunya kesal. "Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang bahwa pembangunan gedung baru adalah pemborosan!" seru Gaara. Ia tidak menaikan nadanya, tetapi Sakura jelas mendengar ancaman Gaara.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kazekage-sama, lemaskan pundakmu."

Gaara tidak bergerak, bahunya masih tegang akibat pertengkaran dengan dewannya. "Karena aku masih muda, aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun sialan!" serunya bersesis.

"Kazekage-sama, lemaskan pundakmu."

"Lakukan Sakura-san, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" ucapnya menatap dokumen-dokumen di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa jika pundakmu tegang!" kali ini ada nada kesal dari suara Sakura.

Gaara meliriknya, mendongak, berbalik, menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku kesal dengan mereka."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu. Aku sudah sering berurusan dengan dewan ketika aku masih magang dengan Tsunade-sishou,"

Gaara hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

**-Sour-**

Mood Gaara tidak pernah bagus akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu semakin sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir Sakura masuk ruangan Gaara, beberapa barang sudah berantakan di mejanya, ia memijat pelipisnya dan berbaring di sofa tamu di ruangannya.

Sakura tidak akan bertanya, ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Memijat aliran cakra dari kepala Gaara dan pundak kemudian mood Gaara sedikit membaik dan ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Orang di kantor Gaara sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan itu. Bahkan mereka memanggil Sakura adalah '_Miracle doctor_'. Panggilan itu bukan tanpa alasan, jika Kazekage mereka dalam suasana hati yang buruk, para pekerjanya tidak akan memasuki ruangannya sampai Sakura datang dan melakukan sesuatu sehingga Kazekage mereka bisa kembali ke seperti semula.

Sakura tidak menyukai pemikiran mereka, menjadikan Sakura tumbal atas kemarahan Gaara. Memang Gaara tidak menyerangnya, tetapi pijatan ini semakin lebih sering akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan nyaris setiap hari. Seolah dewannya selalu membuat masalah dan membiarkan Sakura mengurusnya! Sakura benci pemikiran itu.

Waktu rumah sakit yang semakin padat, pertengkaran Gaara dengan dewannya membuat waktu Sakura semakin terhimpit. Belum lagi rumor aneh yang menyebar.

Pertengkaran dengan dewan yang semakin memanas, membuat Gaara menahan semua emosinya dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kankurou akan mengambil alih tugasnya sementara dan berharap Sakura segera datang ke rumahnya menenangkan Gaara sebelum dia memutuskan untuk membunuh salah satu dewannya.

Tetapi kejadian dua hari yang lalu adalah kejadian yang berbeda.

"Itu adalah kejadian paling bodoh dalam hidupku!"

Walaupun Gaara memang menyebalkan, tetapi dia adalah pria yang sopan. Ia tidak memanggil Sakura di jam-jam random dan selalu di jam kerja.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Sakura menguap perlahan, membuka pintu dengan tidak nyaman. Seorang ninja pasir mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar. "Kazekage ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

"Jam dua pagi?" tanya Sakura dengan masam.

"Kazekage baru saja pulang, ia bilang kepalanya sakit sekali kali ini. Ia meminta anda menemuinya,"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sakura, mengambil mantel hangatnya dan berjalan pergi.

Andai saja Sakura tidak memiliki sifat baik, andai saja ia memiliki sedikit kecuekan Sasuke, sedikit saja. Maka ia tidak akan terjebak dengan rumor yang berkembang saat ini.

**-sour-**

Rumah Kazekage, Sakura tidak pernah memasukinya sedikitpun. Tetapi cerita dari Temari, bahwa Gaara menempati rumah milik ayahnya yang dulu dipakainya sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama, walaupun sekarang sudah berbeda.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut Sakura. Kudengar Gaara sudah merenovasinya kembali,"

Sakura tidak yakin, tetapi sepertinya pria itu suka melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak perlu.

Rumah Kazekage, menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Perlindungan yang cukup banyak disekitarnya, Gaara mengeluh perlindungan itu tidak perlu, tetapi ketika ia dicuri Akatsuki para dewannya tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan Kazekage mereka.

Cih, Sakura ingat, bukan cuma Kazekage. Melainkan gurunya juga mengalami hal yang sama, mereka suka sekali berlebihan tentang pengamanan untuk seorang kage.

Sakura ingat ketika gurunya membanting meja pada saat rapat dengan kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan! Jangan merubah rumahku!"

Sakura bersyukur bahwa dewan tidak ikut campur dengan rumah Kakashi atau Naruto tetapi tetap saja beberapa Anbu berkeliaran menjaga rumah itu 24 jam.

Gaara adalah pria sombong, Sakura tahu itu. Dengan semua prestasinya, darah bangsawannya (Bagi masyarakat Suna saudara pasir adalah seorang bangsawan) melihat rumahnya Sakura tahu mengapa pria itu bisa tumbuh dengan urat nada kebanggaan yang membuat Sakura mengeleng kepala.

Rumah Gaara, besar dibandingkan rumah sekitarnya. Itu bukanlah komplek sembarangan, hanya orang tertentu yang tinggal disana bahkan sepertinya ada beberapa dewan yang tinggal di daerah itu. Ketika Sakura memasuki ruangannya, banyak sekali barang-barang dengan pernak-pernik. Sederhana tetapi sangat elegan, tidak berlebihan tetapi menampilkan bahwa Gaara memiliki selera yang bagus dalam mendekor rumah.

Ninja pasir itu memasuki rumah sepi itu. Rasanya aneh bila, diluar Sakura dapat melihat dua atau tiga orang pengawal tetapi ketika ia masuk rumah besar itu sepi seolah tak berpenghuni.

Mereka menaiki tangga dalam diam, baik Sakura ataupun ninja pasir itu hanya diam. Ruangan Gaara terletak paling atas, beberapa dekorasi unik khas Sunagakure terpajang dengan rapi menyambut perjalan mereka sebelum Sakura menatap pintu besar ruangan itu.

Lantai atas hanya milik Gaara seorang.

"Ini ruangannya Sakura-san," ucap pria itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sakura menatap pintu itu gugup, belum pernah Gaara memintanya kerumahnya. Pria itu terlalu menyimpan rapat semuanya dan Sakura juga tidak tertarik untuk mengenal pria itu lebih.

"Dia meminta bantuanku. Aku profesional dalam bidang ini, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat banyak hal. Dia adalah teman Naruto, aku harus menghargainya." Menarik nafas lebih dalam, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Konoha, aku..."

Sakura mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, tidak ada jawaban, ia mengetuk lebih keras lagi. Masih hening. Apakah Gaara mengerjainya? Membangunkannya jam dua pagi bahkan ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Sakura memutar perlahan kenop pintu itu dan disambut dengan Gaara yang berbaring di karpet ungu berbulu miliknya, pasir-pasirnya menahannya tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh di lantai.

Sakura mengigil ngeri!

"Gaara!" serunya menjerit, bahkan saat ini Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ia memanggil Kazekage dengan namanya. "Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya berulang-ulang. Ia mendekati tubuh pria itu dan mendekapnya, menyentuh nadinya memeriksa apakah Gaara masih hidup atau tidak.

Nadinya ada, Sakura memeriksa sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian, hanya tutup labu yang sudah jatuh dan pasir-pasir itu berusaha melindungi Gaara hanya itu keanehannya.

Wajah Gaara memucat atau memang kulit normalnya seperti itu? Sakura bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia tidak pernah memperhatikan warna kulit Gaara sedikitpun.

Mendekatkan wajahnya di dada Gaara, detak jantungnya sangat lemah saat ini.

"Racun?" desis Sakura berbahaya. Ia mengalirkan cakra di tangannya memeriksa tubuh Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Gaara?" pria itu masih diam, "Gaara!" Sakura berseru agak keras, menguncang perlahan tubuh Gaara.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon jangan mati!" ucap Sakura berbisik, sambil mengalirkan cakra memeriksa tubuh pria itu.

Perlahan tangan Gaara bergerak, ia membuka matanya perlahan, nafasnya terengah-engah seolah ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Sakura-san," pangilnya lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi Kazekage-sama?"

Mata Gaara menyipit, "Gaara,"

Tentu Sakura tahu nama pria itu. "Aku tahu namamu Kazekage-sama!" seru Sakura panik, apakah otaknya terbentur?

"Gaara,"

"Iya kau Gaara. Kazekage ke lima, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucap Sakura, apakah Gaara tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri?

Gaara hanya diam, memegang perutnya kemudian ia merasa mual. Gaara berusaha menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa kau diracuni?" tanya Sakura. "Oh tidak, bagaimana bisa? ANBU ada disini!" ucap Sakura panik.

Gaara memengang perutnya lagi, menekannya. Sakura menyadarinya, "Kenapa dengan perutmu Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara,"

"Aku tahu itu Kazekage-sama!" ucap Sakura kesal dengan tingkah laku Gaara kenapa pria itu menyebutkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Sakura-san," panggilnya lemah. Sakura menatapnya, ia tidak menemukan kerusakan apapun pada tubuh pria itu. Tidak ada racun, tidak ada jaringan yang robek, pria itu tampak sehat.

"Apa yang terjadi Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara,"

"Demi Naruto sang hokage! Aku tahu namamu," ucap Sakura.

"Panggil aku Gaara,"

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Sakura. Ia benar-benar panik sampai tak mengerti kenapa Gaara menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. "Kenapa?"

"Sa.. kura-san," ucap Gaara mengigit bibirnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan nar-nar.

"Apa yang terjadi Gaara? Aku ninja medis, katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Sa.. kura-san," panggilnya berat.

"Ya Gaara! Aku disini, aku disini!" ucapnya perlahan berusaha tenang. Ia tidak boleh panik, tapi ini Gaara pria yang nyaris tidak pernah terluka kini terbaring lemah di lantai! Bagaimana jika kesepakatannya hancur, bagaimana bisa Sakura di tuduh melukai sang kage? Hanya Sakura disini, sang saksi mata.

Tangan Gaara bergerak, ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sakura dengan sigap mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara. "Kepalaku..."

"Kenapa dengan kepalamu Gaara?"

"Sakit... sakit sekali," ucap Gaara, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, raut wajah Sakura benar-benar khawatir. Mengarahkan cakra hijau ke kepala Gaara dengan sigap. "Dan aku..."

"Kenapa, ada apa?" tanya Sakura ia mengigit bibirnya khawatir. Apakah Gaara memiliki penyakit bawaan yang sering kambuh? Sakura juga tidak pernah memeriksa pria ini.

"Aku..." nafas Gaara berat, perlahan raut wajahnya menjadi tegang, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan ragu. Bola matanya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa Gaara?" Sakura menatapnya dengan lembut, menyentuh kening Gaara, tubuhnya sedikit hangat.

Gaara menatapnya ragu, "Aku tidak yakin..."

"Aku ninja medis Gaara, kau harus mengatakannya! Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu!"

"Kau berjanji untuk, Aarrggh." Gaara mengerang perlahan menyentuh perutnya lagi. "Membantuku?"

"Aku akan membantumu! Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan membantumu." Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ragu. Bahkan seperti biasa, ia tidak sadar akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku lapar,"

Jawaban singkat Gaara sukses membuat Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh pria itu, Gaara mengeram pelan dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kepalaku..." erangnya protes.

"Kau! Membangunkanku jam dua pagi hanya untuk membuatkanmu makanan?" tanya Sakura, ia berdiri dan menatap Gaara yang kini berdiri memengang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau lihat rumahku. Aku sendirian saat ini, Kankurou pergi misi dan aku lapar. Tidak ada makanan disini, aku tidak bisa memasak!" jawab Gaara kesal, ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap Sakura. "Kau berjanji untuk membantuku bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengutuki kebaikan dalam hatinya.

**-Sour-**

Sakura menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia menatap layar televisi di hadapannya dengan tidak tertarik.

Ini adalah rutinitas baru untuk Sakura. Jika Gaara tidak memanggilnya pada saat kantor berarti Gaara akan memanggilnya jam pulang dan mereka akan berakhir di rumah ini.

Rumah Gaara sudah menjadi tempat biasa untuk Sakura. Bahkan Gaara tak perlu mengirimkan ninja pasir atau apapun melainkan pasirnya sendiri akan datang dalam bentuk kucing dan menganggu wanita itu sampai ia datang menuju rumahnya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, Gaara memanfaatkannya. Memanfaatkan kebaikannya dan disinilah Sakura terjebak bersamanya.

"Ini harus berakhir," ucapnya dengan geram, "hubungan tidak sehat ini harus berakhir!" erang Sakura meremas rambut merah di tangannya.

"Aarggh, Sakura kau menarik rambutku."

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya, Gaara sedang berbaring pada bantal yang berada di paha Sakura, mata gioknya menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Apa!"

"Kau melukaiku," jawabnya singkat.

"Kazekage-sama. Aku..,"

"Gaara,"

Sakura mengeram kecil, "baiklah Gaara. Kau tahu bukan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Tentu," ucapnya mengerakkan tangannya untuk Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia memalingkan mukanya dan berbalik ke arah televisi plasma di hadapannya.

"Lalu mengapa aku disini? Di kamarmu? Di sofamu sementara aku memijatmu nyaris setiap hari! Bukankah aku seharusnya memperbaiki rumah sakitmu?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Bahkan rumor tentang hubungan mereka semakin memanas.

Setelah mereka tahu jika ada kucing pasir yang datang ke rumah sakit, tentu saja Sakura langsung pergi menuju rumah Gaara, tergantung kertas apa yang dibawanya. Rumah atau kantor.

Tentu saja petugas rumah sakit mengerti, bahkan terkadang Gaara menambahkan sebuah tanda tanya, meminta Sakura untuk memilih.

"_Sakura-san, hubungan kalian sudah sampai disitu ya?"_

_Wajah Sakura memerah malu, "Diam Toshiro! Baik aku dan dia tidak memiliki apapun selain bisnis!" _

Gaara mengerang kecil, ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku lupa Sakura-san. Aku belum memberitahumu sesuatu," ucapnya kemudian mendekati meja kerja yang berada di sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Aku merubah misimu,"

Gaara memberikan gulungan dan sebuah surat kecil di tangannya, terdapat lambang hokage disana. Sakura menerimanya dan membuka gulungan itu, "Misi kelas A? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ini seharusnya misi kelas B?"

Menatap kembali gulungan itu membacanya dengan cermat, tidak ada keanehan dalam gulungan itu.

"Misi kelas A untuk memijat Kazekage? Aku sangat tersentuh." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan awas. Gaara nampaknya tidak peduli, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang berada di bantalnya dan berbaring dengan nyaman, bahkan ia sempat menepuk bantalnya merubah posisinya.

"Lanjutkan Sakura-san,"

"Aku membutuhkan tanganku. Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kemudian dengan malas ia mengambil remot televisi itu dan mencari acara menarik.

Beberapa hari ini Gaara berusaha pulang lebih awal, para dewannya juga tidak memiliki masalah dengannya, Gaara sedang dalam mood baik saat ini.

Sakura menutup gulungan itu menaruhnya disisi lain dan membaca surat dengan segel hokage di tangannya, membacanya perlahan.

_Dear Sakura-chan._

_Aku senang sekali ketika Gaara memberitahuku bahwa kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, bahkan meningkatkan kualitas rumah sakit Suna. Aku sangat senang sekali Sakura-chan, kau memang bisa diandalkan._

_Aku tidak tahu apa bagaimana detailnya, tetapi Gaara berharap dia bisa merubah status misimu dan memperpanjang misimu. Dia bilang bahwa rumah sakit dan dia sangat membutuhkanmu._

_Ketika aku membacanya, aku senang sekali. Walaupun bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tetapi Gaara hanya menjelaskan bahwa rumah sakitnya sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini dan berpikir jika Sakura-chan pergi maka rumah sakit tidak bisa bertahan._

_Karena itu aku setuju untuk memperpanjang misimu Sakura, 1 bulan lagi dan Gaara meminta untuk merubah status misimu menjadi kelas A. Gaara sepertinya peduli terhadapmu, Sakura-chan. _

_Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau gila kerja, tetapi Gaara berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan membuatmu bekerja keras._

_Aku berharap ketika kau pulang, kau bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik padaku Sakura-chan. _

_Salam hangat, Naruto._

_Ps : Oh, aku lupa. Gaara memberikanku banyak sekali hadiah, bisakah kau bilang padanya aku sangat menantikan varian ramen lain dari desa Suna saat kau kembali?_

Sakura meremas perlahan kertas di tangannya, "Kau!" serunya awas. "Kau menyogoknya? Kau menyogok Hokage dengan ramen untuk memperpanjang misiku?" seru Sakura bergetar hebat. Gaara menarik surat itu dari tangan Sakura dan membacanya.

'_Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menyadari keanehan ini? Gaara memanfaatkanku, dia bahkan memaksaku untuk lembur dengan memijat kepalanya! Dia yang membuatku berkerja keras!'_ batin Sakura.

Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya, tidak menyukai tuduhan yang baru saja di lemparkan Sakura. "Aku tidak menyogoknya," ucapnya datar, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau jelas-jelas memberikannya banyak hadiah! Bertingkah laku seolah aku berharga padahal kau tidak peduli kepadaku!" ucap Sakura frustasi, ia mengerang kesal, melemparkan bantal ke lantai.

"Aku selalu memberikan Hokage banyak hadiah. Mulai dari gurumu, Tsunade. Kau bisa bertanya kepadanya, darimana ia mendapatkan sake kualitas terbaik negara pasir! Hal seperti ini bukan hal baru Sakura-san," ucap Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau merubah misiku, memperpanjang masa tinggalku?!"

Gaara mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di lantai, "Aku peduli kepadamu Sakura-san."

"Peduli?" ucap Sakura dengan menghina. "Katakan bagian mana kau peduli kepadaku Gaara?"

Gaara memijat pelipisnya, "Aku peduli kepadamu. Aku berusaha agar misimu ini bukan hanya misi memperbaiki desa. Kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang layak atas kerja kerasmu Sakura. Aku akan membayarmu lebih atas semuanya," ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengeram kesal, ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Gaara. Memang ia peduli terhadap rumah sakit Gaara, tetapi pertemuan dia dengan Gaara membuat moodnya semakin buruk. "Aku sangat tersentuh Kazekage-sama, betapa kau menghargaiku disini."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura mengeluarkan nada awas kali ini. Jika Gaara tidak hati-hati kemungkinan wanita itu akan melemparkan tinju mematikannya ke arahnya.

"Sakura-san," ucapnya perlahan. "Aku peduli kepadamu,"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Gaara," ucap Sakura, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri, menatap Gaara dengan mengancam. "Berhenti bersikap peduli padahal kau tidak peduli denganku!"

Gaara tidak suka pembicaraan ini, ia mengigit bibirnya. "Jaga ucapanmu Sakura-san," ucap Gaara mendesis, ia tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Ia berdiri dengan tegak, menatap Sakura dengan mata kesal. "Jangan lupa siapa aku disini."

Sakura mendongak, menatap Gaara, menampilkan wajah sombong miliknya. Wajahnya memerah kesal, ia benci dengan ucapan Gaara yang peduli. Pria itu jelas-jelas tidak peduli kepadanya dan hanya memanfaatkannya. "Oh iya, aku ingat siapa kau," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, "Kau adalah Kazekage agung sialan!"

Sakura memukul genderang perang untuknya sendiri. Gaara menatapnya datar, belum pernah ada orang yang menghinanya secara terang-terangan terutama ninja lain. Sakura memang tidak pernah patuh kepadanya, Gaara bisa bersabar akan hal itu tetapi menghina gelarnya adalah masalah lain.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-san." Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam, "Akan kuberitahu kepadamu, mengapa aku bisa menjadi Kazekage dalam usia muda." Gaara berbalik menuju ranjangnya,

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang,"

Kini ia terlambat, Ia menyatakan perang terhadap Gaara.

**-TO Be continued-**

**Apakah kalian menyukainya? Apakah kalian menunggu fic ini? Apakah kalian masih menyukai Gaasaku?**

**Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam pikiranku, kuharap kalian menyukai fic ini, aku menyukai sifat Sakura dan Gaara disini, mereka sangat menyenangkan. **

**Review please.**

**Love you.**


	3. The Truth

**First i want to say thank you to reader who already review my story. Thank you alot for your review, fave and follow : Nica-kun, Shey Yoo, Fujiwara, Constantinest, Guest, and AmaliaAkashi20.**

**Thank you alot, hug and kisses :***

**Enjoy this chapter **

**-Sour-**

Mata emeraldnya menatap dokumen berusaha tertarik dengan tulisan di dalamnya, ia menyeruput kopinya perlahan dan meminumnya sebentar. Membaca semua informasi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya fokus saat ini.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa, sudah satu minggu semenjak pertengkaran mereka dan baik Gaara ataupun Sakura tidak menunjukkan sinyal untuk berbaikan. Tidak, bahkan Gaara sudah tidak memanggilnya untuk urusan miliknya dan membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan drama antara Kazekage mereka dengan kunoichi daun tersebut bahkan Sakura sendiri ragu akan sikap Gaara.

Perasaan bersalah mengerogoti hatinya semakin dalam, ia mengigit bibirnya berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk berbaikkan, tetapi Gaara membuatnya seolah semakin rumit. Sakura tahu bahwa menghina Kazekage adalah pelanggaran besar, ia menyadari bahwa ucapannya kelewatan mengingat siapa pria itu terlepas usia mereka yang sepantaran.

Gaara menjauhinya.

Itu terlihat jelas.

Ketika Sakura berusaha untuk menemuinya di kantornya, Gaara yang selalu berada di ruangannya kini memiliki hobi baru, menghilang entah kemana setiap kali Sakura berusaha menemuinya di ruangannya.

Sakura menaruh dokumen di tangannya di meja kayu pria itu, andai saja ia bisa menjaga kata-katanya tentu saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan Sakura masih bersyukur Gaara tidak melaporkan sifatnya kepada Hokage atau mungkin mampu merusak aliansi mereka.

Semakin keras Sakura mencoba untuk menemuinya, semakin keras juga Gaara menjauhinya.

"Kazekage-sama memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini Sakura-san, bukan cuma kamu yang mencarinya beberapa chunin juga mencarinya," ucap wanita muda, sekertaris Gaara yang Sakura tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat ngefans Gaara.

Sakura mendengus kecil, 'jadi dia menjauhi dia dan seluruh orang di desanya?' batin Sakura.

-**sour**-

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruangan rumah sakit membuat Sakura mendongak dari mejanya memperhatikan beberapa suster yang nampaknya sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"Sakura-san, Kazekage mengadakan pemeriksaan mendadak! Bisakah kau membawa dokumen-dokumen tentang kemajuan rumah sakit kita?!" seru Toshiro memasuki ruangan Sakura tanpa mengetuk.

Sakura mengeleng dan bertanya dalam hatinya apa rencana Gaara kali ini.

Beberapa rombongan dewan memasuki rumah sakit, mereka berjalan mendahului dan meninggalkan Gaara di belakang, lengkap dengan jubah kagenya berjalan dengan anggun. Beberapa suster muda menatap ke arah Gaara dengan bersemu merah. Gaara tidak peduli, ia masih berjalan matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang.

"Kazekage-sama," panggil suara wanita yang sangat familier dalam ingatannya, Gaara menoleh menatap Sakura dan Toshiro di sebelahnya.

Gaara menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan melewatinya seolah Gaara tidak pernah menemukannya.

Gaara mengacuhkannya di depan semua staf rumah sakitnya.

Tingkah laku Gaara yang aneh membuat semua mata menatap ke arah Sakura dengan bertanya, menduga apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"Jadi kau ya, ninja daun itu?" tanya salah satu dewan menatapnya dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa kita harus melihat perkembanganmu, Kazekage kami tidak membayarmu mahal hanya untuk menjadi penghangat ruangannya bukan?"

Rumor hubungan mereka sudah menyebar sampai dewan.

Sakura menengang, ia mengepal tangannya dengan kesal. Ia bukan mainan dan menatap Gaara seolah meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berjalan pergi.

"Saya..." Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia ingin membalas ucapan dewan sialan itu tetapi ia tidak bisa. Pertengkarannya dengan Gaara membuat hubungan antara Konoha dan Suna bisa hancur dan jika Sakura tidak bisa berhati-hati maka...

"Sakura-san. Kurasa kau harus menjelaskan apa prestasi yang sudah kau lakukan," suara wanita bergema lembut, satu-satunya wanita dalam posisi dewan, ia menatap Sakura dengan iba dan kemudian melewatinya.

Sakura hanya menangguk dan menahan semua perasaannya saat ini.

Ruangan rapat bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan buat Sakura, dimana seluruh mata menatapnya tertarik seolah rumor yang berkembang antara dirinya dan Kazekagenya.

"Sakura-san,"

Sakura menelan air ludahnya, menatap layar presentasi dan menjelaskan semua hal yang sudah di lakukannya. Memang terlihat jelas perubahan rumah sakit mereka baik dari standar kualitas serta resiko kematian semakin rendah setiap hari.

"Kau juga menghabiskan banyak anggaran untuk barang-barang baru bukankah begitu Sakura-san," ucap salah satu dewan, "Di tambah lagi sepertinya Kazekage kami sangat peduli kepadamu,"

Sekarang Sakura tahu mengapa Gaara bisa sangat kesal setiap menghadapi mereka.

"Saya menjelaskan kepada Kazekage-sama, bahwa ada beberapa perlengkapan yang sudah sangat lama dan tidak layak di pakai. Saya juga menjelaskan apa keuntungan membeli barang-barang baru," ucap Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha tidak membanting tinjunya di ruangan rapat.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya menyembunyikan mulutnya.

"Sakura-san, aku tahu tetapi apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya bahwa anggaran belanja untuk rumah sakit sudah meningkat dua kali lipat dari seharusnya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Ini bukan salahnya, Gaara terlibat dalam hal ini dan matanya menatap ke arah Gaara seolah meminta pembelaan.

"Bukan berarti menjadi kekasih Kazekage, kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau Sakura-san."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" serunya mendesis. "Saya disini hanya membantunya, memberitahu kebenarannya," Sakura menatap Gaara, pria itu membalasnya dengan pandangan kosong, tetapi wajahnya mengeluarkan tatapan dingin atas ucapan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Kazekage kami?"

"Aku tidak―"

"Setidaknya melakukan pembelanjaan untuk rumah sakit jauh lebih layak dari pada pembangunan gedung baru, bukankah begitu Namui?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba memotong pertengkaran mereka.

Pria itu mendengus kesal, memalingkan muka dan Gaara menatapnya, "Apa kau menuduhku menggunakan kekuasaanku secara tidak benar Namui?" suara Gaara datar dan dingin.

Membuat beberapa anggota dewan bergerak gelisah diantara mereka. Gaara menatap mereka dengan malas, Sakura merasakan aura yang sangat berbeda dari pria yang ditemui terakhir kali atau pria yang pernah berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Tidak Kazekage-sama," jawaban singkat.

Sakura berdeham ringan, ia dapat merasakan betapa ketatnya udaranya saat ini. Bahkan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Gaara berdiri dari mejanya. "Kerja bagus, lanjutkan." Gaara melewatinya, tidak menatapnya sedikitpun. Beberapa dewan juga berdiri mengikuti Kazekage mereka, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. "Toshiro, bisakah kau mengambilkanku Aspirin?" memijat pelipisnya, ia belum pernah merasakan dipermalukan di depan orang terhormat, keringat mengucur perlahan. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ketegangan menyebalkan

Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

-**Sour-**

Kejadian di ruang rapat membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, ia tidak mau menambah rumor apapun saat ini. Ia akan berkerja dengan giat mengingat hanya tinggal sebentar ia disini.

Semenjak kejadian di ruang rapat. Sakura tidak yakin ia bisa bertemu Gaara, ia merasakan mual sekaligus setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu dan bersyukur bahwa Gaara menjauhinya. Itu jauh lebih baik.

Ia tidak peduli hubungannya yang rusak dengan Gaara, yang ia inginkan adalah kembali ke Konoha.

Seorang ANBU milik Gaara muncul dalam kepulan asap membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ia membawa kotak berwarna merah besar di tangannya menyerahkannya.

"Dari Kazekage," ucapnya menyerahkan kotak merah itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menyeritkan alisnya, "Dari Kazekage?" tanya Sakura dengan tidak yakin menerima kotak itu dan pria itu segera menghilang.

Sakura membukanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengeluarkan boneka beruang berwarna krem dengan bulu yang halus dan sebuah coklat mewah di dalamnya. Sakura menyeritkan dahi, berpikir keras, mencari apakah ada surat atau kata-kata di dalamnya. Tetapi tidak menemukaannya.

"Apakah ini coklat dengan sesuatu di dalamnya?" tanya Sakura memeriksanya.

"Sakura-san, ini laporan untukmu. Woah, bagaimana kau mendapatkan coklat itu Sakura-san?" tanya Toshiro dengan lebar, "Apakah kau memiliki pengagum pribadi?" tanya Toshiro tersenyum usil.

Sakura memukulnya pelan, "Jangan bercanda, kenapa dengan coklat ini Toshiro?"

"Oh mereka sangat langka Sakura-san, jarang kau bisa menemukan coklat seperti ini di negara angin. Coklat seperti ini biasanya berada di ruangan elit. Oh tidak apakah ada salah satu dewan yang tertarik kepadamu sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut, bertanya apa reaksi Toshiro jika ia mengetahui bahwa hadiah ini berasal dari Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, kau mau?" ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Dengan senang hati Sakura-san,"

-**Sour**-

Perlahan hadiah mahal itu sering bermunculan di ruangannya. Pertama Gaara mengirimnya sabun dengan kualitas terbaik, sabun dengan aroma mawar yang sangat memanjakan, beberapa parfum, beberapa perhiasan kecil dan banyak hal.

Sakura berusaha menolak setiap kali seorang ANBU muncul tetapi mereka hanya menjalankan tugas dan tentu saja mereka lebih menurut kepada Kazekage mereka.

Sehingga rumor yang tidak mengenakan muncul.

_Kau tahu aku mendengar percakapan dewan ketika rapat, mereka membahas tentang penerus Kazekage. Dan sepertinya Sakura-san sedang hamil anak Kazekage! Kau tahu bukan kalau Sakura sering datang ke rumah Kazekage setiap malam? Hal seperti itu tentu saja bisa terjadi._

Sakura bergidik ngeri membanyangkan rumor yang beredar luas saat ini. Beberapa orang di rumah sakit memperhatikannya terutama perutnya. Sakura memijat pelipisnya, ia mengerang kesal.

Ia berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan kesalnya, dengan menjelaskan bahwa misinya hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Ia mengulang ucapannya seperti mantra. Ia harus bertahan.

Toshiro masuk keruangannya, ia membawa sebuah kotak merah di tangannya. "Untukmu Sakura-san," ucapnya. Sakura menerimanya dan membukanya, menemukan sebuah boneka beruang dengan pakaian kecil dan sebuah popok bayi. Sakura menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Toshiro mendekatinya gugup. Sakura menatapnya dengan curiga, pria itu tampak gelisah dan menatap Sakura, pria itu mengosok bagian belakang lehernya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau percaya gosip Sakura-san... tetapi apakah rumor itu benar? Kau mengandung anak Kazekage sekarang?"

Sakura menatap Toshiro dengan kesal. Apakah ia tampak seperti wanita hamil sekarang? Sakura membanting meja kantornya menyebapkan meja itu terbelah, "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK HAMIL!" erangnya dan berjalan menuju kantor Gaara.

Sakura tidak peduli jika Gaara menjauhinya atau apa! Kali ini ia akan memastikan ia bertemu dengan pria itu bahkan jika ia harus menginap agar pria sialan itu muncul di wajahnya, maka Sakura akan melakukannya.

-**Sour**-

Gaara meminum kopinya dengan cepat, kemudian berusaha memusatkan pemikirannya pada dokumen di tangannya, ia berusaha menerka-nerka tulisan apa yang ada di dokumennya. Dokumen itu berasal dari chunnin muda yang baru saja bertugas dan tentu saja menuliskan misinya dengan semangat sampai Gaara tidak tahu ia menulis apa.

Suara gaduh dari depan pintunya membuatnya bertanya hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat kegaduhan di ruangannya.

"Kazekage-sama tidak ada di ruangannya Sakura-san!" seru Yumi, sekertarisnya dan Sakura memaksa membuka pintu dan menemukan Gaara di dalamnya.

"Dasar pembohong cilik!" serunya mendesis. Gaara mengangkat tangannya mengisisyaratkan untuk Yumi meninggalkan mereka. Wanita muda itu mengangguk hormat dan pergi.

"Jadi kau selama ini bersembunyi dengan nyaman di kantormu? Apakah kini aku terlarang untuk menemuimu?!" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme.

Gaara menatapnya sebentar, "Aku sangat sibuk sekarang," ucap Gaara menatap kembali dokumen di tangannya masih mencoba membaca tulisan itu.

"Apa rencanamu Gaara?" tanyanya Sakura, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Gaara.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-san? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucapnya meletakkan dokumen itu dan menatap Sakura.

"Singkirkan basa-basimu Gaara, apa yang kau rencanakan!" tanya Sakura dengan gusar. Ia menatap Gaara dengan mata tajam, membuat darah Gaara mendesir hebat karenanya.

Sudah lama semenjak insiden kecil mereka di ruangannya dan jujur Gaara cukup bosan ketika Sakura tidak berada di sekitarnya, Sakura wanita itu memiliki banyak energi yang menyenangkan untuk di tonton. Berbeda dengan wanita di sekitar Gaara yang sangat patuh atau mencintainya bagaikan anak anjing. Tetapi Sakura berbeda.

"Jaga bicaramu Sakura," ucap Gaara dingin.

"Jawab aku Gaara, apa rencanamu!"

"Tidak ada,"

Urat kesabaran Sakura putus, ia meremas tangannya, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kesal. "Apa kau tidak mendengar rumor yang beredar Gaara? Kurasa kau mendengarnya, melihat betapa jarangnya kau berada di kantormu!" seru Sakura.

"Yang mana?" tanya Gaara, kali ini ada nada geli dalam nadanya, ia menekuk tangannya di mulutnya dan menatapnya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Gaara!" ucap Sakura, kali ini ia benar-benar menyingkirkan formalitas dalam ucapannya. Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan Naruto dan beberapa ninja daun lainnya, bahkan Gaara juga terbiasa mendengar tidak adanya formalitas ketika Sakura bertengkar argumen dengan gurunya, baik itu Hokage ke-lima ataupun Hokage ke-enam.

Ninja daun sepertinya sangat bersemangat, berbeda dengan kebudayaan Suna yang sangat tertutup.

"Yang mana? Kau kekasihku atau kau hamil anakku?" tanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Kau benar-benar Gaara!" ucap Sakura, ia hendak memukul meja kayu kesayangan pria itu, membelahnya menjadi dua, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

"Tidak ada."

Atsmofer tegang sangat terasa saat ini. "Hentikan semua itu Gaara! Aku tidak membutuhkan semua hadiah itu!" ucap Sakura berbalik dan membanting pintu kantor Gaara.

-**Sour**-

Pertengkaran mereka di kantor Kazekage sepertinya tidak ada artinya, hadiah itu terus bermunculan dan bahkan kini Gaara mengirimkannya di ruang resepsionis seolah memberitahu semua orang bahwa ia memberikan hadiah kepada konoichi daun tersebut.

Kini rumor Sakura dan Gaara memiliki hubungan sudah tidak dapat di hentikan.

Beberapa ninja muda menatapnya dengan benci, mereka mengerumuni Sakura ketika ia sedang makan siang, Sakura memakan sandwichnya dengan malas dan tidak peduli betapa banyaknya ninja muda di hadapannya. Matanya masih menatap buku teks medis milik Suna di tangannya.

"Sakura-san, apa kau tahu bahwa Kazekage sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!" ucap salah satu ninja muda.

"Yah. dia memang membenciku," jawab Sakura dengan malas, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua rumor itu, matanya masih fokus menatap bukunya.

Mereka terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. "Apakah kau merasa istimewa Sakura-san? Karena Gaara-sama memberikanmu hadiah? Jangan berpikir kau istimewa Sakura-san hanya karena Gaara-sama baik kepadamu," ucap Matsuri. Murid Gaara yang menurut Sakura cukup menyebalkan. Tetapi setidaknya Matsuri masih menghinanya dengan baik dibandingkan wanita yang lain.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau dikirimkan kesini. Kau bukan mata-mata bukan? Yang mencoba untuk menggoda Kazekage kami?!"

"Aku tahu, kurasa memang rumor tentangmu benar bahwa kau nyaris sudah tidur dengan semua pria dari Konoha bukan!"

"Dasar murahan! Apakah wanita Konoha seperti itu?"

Sakura menutup buku mereka, menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh. Memperhatikan wajah mereka, apa mereka menyadari bahwa tingkah laku mereka konyol? Ia memukul tanah tempat mereka berdiri sehingga menyebabkan retakan besar di tengahnya. "Cukup! Kalian bisa menghinaku, tetapi tidak dengan desaku!"

Melihat kemarahan Sakura, wanita muda itu tidak bergeming. Sakura bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka dengan satu jari mereka, tetapi ia tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka atau disalahkan karena melukai ninja Suna. Jika ada hanya seseorang yang layak disalahkan.

Gaara, ya! pria itulah yang layak disalahkan.

"Gaara! Kau benar-benar!"

-**Sour**-

Sakura masuk keruangan Gaara, mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar, sampai ia bisa mendengar suara Gaara. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di hadapannya, Sakura ingat wanita itu, ANBU pengawal Gaara. Gaara menatapnya memberikan isyarat untuk diam kepada Sakura, sementara tangan satunya memberikan gulungan kepada wanita itu.

"Sampaikan pesan ini secepatnya," ucapnya datar dan ANBU itu memasang topengnya, "Baik Kazekage-sama," dan pergi menghilang.

"Sekarang Sakura-san, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya Gaara mengerakkan pasirnya untuk menutup pintu belakang mereka.

Sakura menatapnya, melipat kedua tangannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan Gaara? Apa kau belum puas menyiksaku, sehingga para penggemarmu kini mengejarku? Apa yang kau rencanakan Gaara!" ucap Sakura mendesis tajam.

Gaara hanya diam, tidak peduli, kembali membaca dokumennya mengabaikan wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku? Setelah kau bertingkah laku seperti pria yang tergila-gila denganku. Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku!" serunya waspada.

Gaara masih tidak peduli.

"Sekarang kau menjadi bisu? Jawab aku Gaara, atau kuhancurkan kantormu!" serunya dengan nada mengancam.

"Hancurkan,"

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" bingung dengan ucapan Kazekage.

Gaara masih membaca dokumennya, "hancurkan, kau bisa mengacaukannya."

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan kacau. "Kau memang gila Gaara," ucapnya, ia benar-benar muak dengan semua peran yang ia mainkan saat ini.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sakura-san."

Sakura melipat tangannya, "Huh. Kau benar, kau adalah Kazekage dan aku hanyalah ninja dari desa lain," ia menatap pria itu, "Jadi kenapa seorang dengan jabatan Kazekage memberikan banyak hadiah kepada ninja dari desa lain? Apa kau sedang menyogokku saat ini? Seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Hokage!"

Gaara mendongak, menyandarkan bahunya pada kursinya. "Sakura-san," ucapnya dengan suara beratnya. "Kau percaya diri sekali,"

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya wanita yang ku beri hadiah Sakura-san," ucap Gaara menyeringai kecil, ketika ia melihat rona merah menjalar pada wajah wanita di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku hadiah? Apakah permintaan maaf?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Siapa yang harus minta maaf disini Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tertarik. "Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepadaku atas apa yang kau ucapkan terakhir kali?"

Sakura mendengus kecil. Ia tahu bahwa ia salah, tetapi rasanya ia tidak ingin meminta maaf kepada Gaara, pria itu layak mendapatkan ucapan itu.

"Siapa yang bisu sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura diam, ia tidak mau meminta maaf sedikitpun kepada pria sombong di hadapannya. Gaara mengetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar, menunggu reaksi wanita itu tetapi Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura adalah wanita keras kepala.

Terkadang Gaara berpikir, sepertinya Sasuke sangat mudah menjinakkan wanita itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika ia masih muda, sebelum ujian Chunin, Sakura selalu patuh kepada Sasuke bahkan sampai sekarang.

Memikirkannya membuat Gaara muak. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, merasakan atsmofer canggung di udara. "Sakura-san," panggilnya.

Sakura hanya mendongak, "Hadiah mana yang kau sukai Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, semuanya..." Sakura berusaha mengatur kata-katanya, ia tidak mau Gaara memutarkan perkataannya lagi. "Baik dimataku,"

Gaara tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Pembohong, aku tidak suka jawabanmu Sakura-san,"

"Kenapa kau peduli Gaara?" tanya Sakura, memunculkan ekspresi bingung dari wajah cantiknya. Gaara sedikit terhibur dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu Sakura-san, sepertinya hadiah yang kukirim kepadamu tidak mendapatkan respon yang menyenangkan," ucapnya kemudian berbalik menatap dokumennya.

"Apa kau menjadikan kelinci percobaan, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin tau reaksimu Sakura-san, apa yang kau suka? Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari hadiah-hadiah itu?"

"Kenapa?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, "Jawab pertanyaanku Sakura-san. Jika kau tidak menyukai hadiahku, aku akan mengirim yang lain," ucap Gaara mengambil perkamen kosong dari lacinya.

"Tidak... tidak Gaara, jangan kirimkan apapun," ucap Sakura bergegas menahan tangan Gaara.

Gaara terkejut dengan keberanian Sakura, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Gaara sudah berubah dibandingkan masa lalunya tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan fisik, terutama dengan lawan jenis dan Sakura disini memegang tangannya dan menatapnya dengan takut, gelisah dan berani. Gaara tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan wanita itu.

"Jangan mengirim hadiah lagi," ucapnya menatapnya, Gaara dapat mencium aroma harum dari tubuh wanita itu. Mawar, sepertinya Sakura memakai salah satu sabun pemberiannya. Wajahnya tampak lebih cantik ketika Gaara memandangnya dari dekat, perlahan ia ingin menyentuh pipi Sakura, tetapi ia menahan diri. 'Tidak pantas,' pikirnya.

"Tanganmu Sakura-san," ucapnya menatap tangan Sakura seolah ia adalah wabah. Sakura tersentak, menyadari reaksi spontan miliknya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. "Jadi apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku menyukai... menyukai..." Sakura berpikir keras, ia tidak pernah membuka semua hadiah itu, petugas medis akan datang membawakannya dan menaruhnya di mejanya, membiarkan beberapa staf wanita yang penasaran akan hadiah apa yang di terima Sakura. Dengan murah hati Sakura membagikan semua hadiah itu.

'Berpikir Sakura, hadiah apa yang di berikannya?' batinnya memaksanya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabun. Sabun mawar itu Gaara,"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara dengan tidak senang. Sakura menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak puas dengan jawabannya berpikir keras lagi kali ini.

"Garam mandi, garam mandi itu Gaara," Sakura mengambilnya ketika ia benar-benar lelah dan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu... itu menyenangkan. Ketika kau lelah, kau bisa menggunakannya." Sakura mengaruk pipinya tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara diam. Kemudian menatap dokumennya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Merek yang mana? Aku tidak hanya sekali mengirimkan garam mandi kepadamu."

Ia merasa Gaara mencekiknya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah, "kenapa harus aku Gaara! Bukankah banyak wanita yang menyukaimu. Pilih salah satu untuk menjadi mainanmu."

Gaara mendongak, "Kau tidak punya pilihan Sakura-san," jawab Gaara mantap.

Sakura menyeritkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu Gaara?"

Gaara kini menatap layar komputer tipis di hadapannya. Menyentuh layarnya dengan santai kemudian menatap Sakura. "Sebelum kau sampai ke kantorku Sakura-san. Apa yang kau hancurkan?"

"Hancurkan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sakura, salah satu jarinya mengetuk dengan tidak sabar. "Yah, apa yang kau hancurkan hari ini?"

Sakura mengerti, ia menatap Gaara dengan tidak yakin, "Halaman... Halaman belakang rumah sakit," jawabnya malu. "Tetapi ada alasan khusus kenapa aku melakukannya Gaara,"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku belum mendapatkan laporan tentang itu."

"Jadi apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Gaara kini menyandarkan bahunya di kursinya, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir Sakura-san, mengapa petugas rumah sakit hanya diam ketika kau menghancurkan sesuatu dan menggantinya dengan perabotan baru tanpa sepatah kata?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya," jawab Sakura polos.

Gaara menyeringai kali ini, bagaimana bisa wanita ini berubah dari seorang yang berani kini menjawabnya dengan manis? 'Sangat manis,' batin Gaara membuat ia tertarik untuk mengamati ekspresi wanita itu.

"Ini bukan Konoha, Sakura-san. Apa yang kau hancurkan, kau harus membayarnya." Ucapnya ringan, "selama ini aku yang menanggung kerusakanmu, jadi secara tidak langsung kau berhutang padaku, Sakura-san."

Wajah Sakura memucat, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh, kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari pergerakan aneh ini? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia menatap Gaara, pria di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto ceritakan kepadanya atau tampilan yang di berikan kepada dunia.

Gaara akan memasang, wajah tenang, peduli dan ramah sangat anggun dan mempesona. Tetapi betapa seringnya pertemuan mereka, Sakura menyadari bahwa Gaara bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Apakah Sakura kini melihat sisi yang disembunyikan Gaara dengan rapat. Bahkan senyumannya, senyuman yang mampu membuat wanita berlutut di hadapannya. Sakura berpikir ngeri.

Bagaimana bisa ia berhutang kepadanya?

"Hokage tidak mengetahuinya, Sakura-san." Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Anggap saja rahasia ini hanya untukmu dan aku," ucapnya dengan nada kemenangan.

Gaara adalah seorang jenius, memimpin pasukan perang disaat usianya sangat muda. Tentu ia dengan mudah membuat musuhnya terlena dengannya sampai ia berlutut tak berdaya. Ia membenci mengakuinya, tetapi ia tidak mengerti pria itu.

Ia tidak bisa di tebak, Gaara tidak menolaknya seperti Sasuke yang terang-terang menolaknya, tetapi ia memainkan peran, sebuah tarik-ulur yang bagus. Ia menyembunyikan semua pemikirannya yang mampu membaca situasi dengan mudah di balik tampang tenang berwibawa miliknya dan mengeluarkan semua kartunya dengan tenang.

Sakura mengingat lagi kata-kata terakhir pertengkaran mereka.

"_Akan kuberitahu padamu Sakura, mengapa aku bisa menjadi Kazekage dalam usia muda."_

Ucapan terakhir kali mereka membuat Sakura begidik ngeri. Ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, menyingung seorang Kazekage pandai dan sayangnya Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku..." ucap Sakura gugup, lidahnya membatu.

"Ku dengar, kau membagikan hadiahku Sakura-san kepada petugas rumah sakit,"

'_Ugh, dasar mereka. Tidak adakah satu orang di Suna yang memihaknya?' batin Sakura, merutuki kebaikannya dan penghianatan ini._

"Aku hanya menyebarkan kebaikan, Gaara." Sakura bergerak gelisah, ia tidak berani menatap Gaara, ia terjebak dan ingin rasanya ia keluar dari ruangan Gaara saat ini.

"Oh.." ucap Gaara dengan nada datar, membalikkan wajahnya ke arah layar komputer dan mengetikkan sesuatu. "Menyebarkan kebaikan. Benar-benar sifatmu," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Berhenti menghinaku Gaara,"

"Sakura-san. Kau benar-benar menguji semua kesabaranku," ucapnya dengan cemberut ringan, "Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan semua hadiah itu dan berapa harganya?"

Harga, kata yang sensitif saat ini.

Sakura merasa mual membayangkan harga hadiah itu semua, Toshiro memberitahunya bahwa Kazekage tidak mengirimkan hadiah murahan untuknya dan Sakura membagikan pemberian sang Kage. Bagus, Sakura menghinanya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua hadiah itu Gaara," Sakura mulai mengatur kata-katanya, tidak baik memancing Kazekage yang duduk menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dari matanya.

"Tulis semua pendapatmu atas hadiahku dan pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat," ucap Gaara tenang, ia masih memperhatikan Sakura yang bergerak gelisah di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?"

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "Itu bukan tugasku,"

"Kau ingin Naruto tahu tentang rahasia kecil kita?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, ia merasa kalah. Belum pernah ada pria seperti ini, begitu menuntut dan menyebalkan, membalikan semua situasi seolah hal mudah untuknya. Sakura menatap Gaara di mejanya dengan tenang, pria itu senang mengerakkan kusornya dan kemudian menatapnya, seolah ia berkata kepadanya bahwa menjadi Kazekage adalah hal mudah semudah mengerakkan pasir miliknya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, menarik nafas perlahan. "Aku mengerti Gaara."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Reviewnya please **

**I love read every comment you give it to me.**

**Mangoissour, leave.**


	4. If I Can Have You

**First i want to say thank you to reader who already review my story. Thank you alot for your review, fave and follow : Candy, Nica-Kun, Guest, Rosaaerith, Constantinest, I'm Elya.**

ah i will answer review from elya: sepertinya saya membuat typo di chapter 1 haha, di jepang jika seorang pria memanggil wanita (atau sebaliknya) dengan bahasa sopan mengunakan akhiran -san ex: sakura-san, nah ini lebih sopan.. (bahasa formal)gaara memanggil sakura-san karena merasa mereka tidak terlalu akrab, walaupun mereka terbiasa bersama, berbeda dengan sakura yg memangil gaara tanpa akhiran apapun. (jika reader mengetahui lebih silahkan di menuliskannya di kolom komentar atau jika ada kesalahan )

**Thank you alot, hug and kisses ***

**Song for Today : If I can have you by shawn mendes (Aku mendengarkan lagu ini terus menerus ketika menulisnya, rasanya cocok dengan fic ini haha)**

**Enjoy this chapter **

**-Sour-**

Gaara tersenyum kecil, menatap kertas di hadapannya. Setidaknya di antara semua dokumen yang di kerjakannya, dokumen dari Sakura tentang hadiahnya adalah sesuatu yang di tunggu Gaara.

Sakura menjelaskannya dengan detail, baik tekstur, warna, rasa dan bagaimana penggambaran ketika ia menikmatinya membuat Gaara tersenyum puas. Setidaknya, hanya itulah satu cara untuk membuat Sakura menyukai pemberiannya atau memakai semua hadiahnya.

Gaara tidak mau membuat Sakura berkerja terlalu berlebihan, ia sudah mendengar kabar terkahir kali ia nyaris pingsan di rumah sakit akibat kelelahan. Mendengar kabar itu Gaara bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan di katakan Naruto ketika tahu Sakura pingsan akibat kelelahan.

Serta rasa bersalahnya kepada Sakura, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu menerima perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari para fansnya, Gaara sudah berusaha melarang mereka tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Wanita muda yang cemburu adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

Karena ia tidak pandai dalam meminta maaf dan egonya terlalu tinggi, ia mengingat bahwa Temari dan Shikamaru pernah bertengkar dan pria itu memberikannya beberapa hadiah, membuat kakaknya melunak. Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama," panggil Yumi, membuat Gaara mendongak. Senyum masih menempel pada mukanya.

"Saya sudah memesankan restoran yang anda inginkan," ucapnya santai.

Gaara melirik jam dindingnya, "terimakasih Yumi, kau bisa beristirahat. Aku akan keluar sekarang,"

Ia berdiri dari mejanya dan menghilang dalam butiran pasir.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika ia kembali dari dokumennya, Kazekage mereka sedang berbaring malas di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Makan siang," jawabnya santai.

"Aku sibuk," balas Sakura dan segera duduk di kursinya memeriksa dokumennya. Workaholic, sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau tak punya pilihan, Sakura-san."

Sakura bergidik ngeri, Gaara sudah mendapatkannya dan ia tidak bisa lari.

**-sour-**

Sakura mendengus kecil, ia menyalahkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu di hadapan semua makanan menyenangkan ini. Gaara memiliki selera bagus dalam segala hal.

"Tubuhmu sangat jujur, Sakura-san."

Sakura hanya mendengus. "Apa kau mau dessert?" tawar Gaara.

Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya berbinar-binar, tentu saja ia mau. Gaara menyeringai kecil, "Sangat jujur," ucapnya pelan. Gaara mengerakkan tangannya, seorang pelayan membawakan menu untuknya.

"Pesan yang kau mau, Sakura-san."

Sakura menerimanya dengan berbinar-binar, menatap gambar dan menunjuk menu tersebut, pelayan membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan kembali dengan semangkuk besar ice cream.

"Nafsu makan yang bagus, Sakura-san."

"Berhentilah berkomentar atas semua hal Gaara," ucap Sakura, menatap pria itu. "Kau tidak memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku bukan _sweet tooth_ sepertimu," ucap Gaara santai.

"Entah mengapa terkadang aku lupa bahwa kau seumuran denganku Gaara,"

Gaara menyeritkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu Sakura-san?"

"Kau sangat dewasa sekali," jawab Sakura riang, memakan ice cream di hadapannya.

"Hn," Gaara hanya mendengus kecil. "Dan kau masih anak-anak?"

Sakura melototinya, "tentu saja tidak, aku sudah dua lima!" erangnya. "Apakah sebuah dosa memiliki _sweet tooth_,"

"Bahkan kau makan seperti anak kecil," ucap Gaara, mengerakkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, mengusap es krim di ujung bibirnya kemudian menjilat sisa es krim ditangannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi cepat Gaara, bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Apakah Gaara menyentuhnya? Gaara tidak suka disentuh dan dia menyentuhnya?

"Selesaikan makananmu Sakura-san," ucap Gaara, "mereka akan mencair,"

Sakura menatap es krimnya dan memakannya dengan bertanya-tanya.

**-Sour-**

Perasaan Sakura sangat kacau saat ini, ia sangat kelelahan, sebuah bangunan roboh dan melukai banyak warga sipil membuat rumah sakit mereka cukup sibuk saat ini. Tetapi yang membuatnya kelelahan adalah lonjakan pasien yang meningkat dan kekurangan sumber daya manusia membuat Sakura pingsan di tengah kerja.

Dan tebak! betapa marahnya Gaara kepada semua staff medisnya ketika ia tahu Sakura pingsan di tempat kerja.

Kini pria itu memaksanya, mengawasi jam kerjanya dengan sangat ketat. Gaara memaksanya untuk datang ke rumahnya, nyaris setiap hari entah memijat kepalanya atau beristirahat. Gaara mengawasinya seolah ia adalah anak baru lahir dan sangat membutuhkan asuhannya.

Terkahir kali ia tertidur di kamar Gaara, tubuhnya terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini dan ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk belajar semua buku yang mungkin membantu dan mengurung diri di kantornya dan mereka bertengkar lagi.

Ia tidak suka dengan sifat Gaara yang terlalu protektif terhadap dirinya, dan di mata Gaara, Sakura sangat kacau. Ia tidak makan teratur, bahkan ketika pingsan Gaara menyadari bahwa wanita itu tidak tidur selama dua hari.

Kejadian yang mendadak membuat kantor Gaara di penuhi dokumen untuk di kerjakan sehingga ia lupa bahwa Sakura sangat gila kerja.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Gaara! Bahkan kau tidak perlu memastikan aku untuk tidur di kamarmu!"

"Sakura aku peduli kepadamu dan memastikan kau mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup," ucap Gaara datar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya Gaara! Aku harus menyelamatkan banyak orang,"

"Ninja medis mana yang tidak peduli kepada kesehatannya Sakura-san,"

"Persetan denganmu Gaara! Aku hanya membantu desamu,"

**-sour-**

Pertemuan Gaara yang terlalu sering membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak mengenakan apapun yang berwarna merah, walaupun ia menyukai warna merah. Ia tidak memakan apapun yang berwarna merah dan menjauhi apapun yang berwarna merah.

Terutama pria dengan rambut merah.

Gaara terlalu banyak mengurusinya, pria itu memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama, makan malam bersamanya dan meminta untuk memijat kepalanya sehingga Sakura lupa waktu dan tertidur di kamar Gaara.

"Yah, ini semua karena aku memijat kepala. Jika aku tidak memijatnya tentu ini tidak akan terjadi," gumannya perlahan.

Sakura menyadarkan punggungnya. Rasa lelah mengapitnya, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan menghancurkan barang apapun disekitarnya, rumor yang semakin panas bahkan serangan fans club Gaara yang semakin menjadi-jadi, semenjak Sakura bertahan untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun. Disinilah dia, lelah dan sedikit stress dengan perlakuan Gaara.

Tak bisakah Gaara tidak menginvansi kehidupannya seperti ini?

Ia merindukan Konoha, ia merindukan orang-orangnya, Ia merindukan pohon-pohon yang rindang, bukan padang pasir setiap hari. Ia ingin bertemu dengan rambut pirang sebagai pemimpinnya bukan rambut merah yang terlalu menopoli kehidupannya.

Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"Sakuran-san! Kami butuh bantuanmu, Naomi. Gadis kecil itu butuh bantuan anda!"

Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari segera dan berdoa

'jangan-jangan Naomi!'

**-Sour-**

Semuanya terlambat. Sakura gagal menyelamatkan Naomi. Sakura menyukai gadis kecil itu, Naomi selalu menatapnya ramah dan memberikan penghiburan ketika ia merasa lelah dengan misi ini.

"Sakura-nee, jika aku besar apakah aku akan cantik sepertimu?"

"Tentu Naomi. Kau akan cantik seperti aku," ucapnya dengan senyum riang.

"Lalu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan Kazekage?"

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Kazekage?"

"Dia pria yang baik Sakura-nee. Dia memberikanku beberapa hadiah, Kazekage memerikanku ini,"

Sakura menatap Gelang warna-warni, sebuah tas sekolah, serta beberapa boneka binatang. "Apakah hanya kau yang mendapatkan hadiah?"

"Semua anak disini mendapatkannya," senyum di wajahnya mengembang. "Ketika ia melakukan kunjungan terakhir kalinya,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. "Cepatlah sembuh, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," ucapnya riang.

"Apakah aku akan sembuh?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Janji."

Sakura seharusnya tidak membuat janji itu. Ia tidak boleh membuat janji terhadap pasien atas kesembuhan mereka dan Sakura menatap kain putih yang menutupi wajah anak kecil itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia gagal, tetapi ini adalah Naomi. Gadis kecil yang menjadi penghiburannya.

Ia mencekram tangannya hingga memutih, menyalahkan kegagalannya.

Seorang wanita muda masuk menghampiri Sakura. Ia tahu siapa wanita muda, Roka, salah satu fans Gaara yang sangat tidak suka dengan rumor yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sakura berusaha tidak mengabaikannya, walaupun Roka menunjukkan kebenciannya secara terang-terangan.

"Tidak ada gunanya Sakura-san. Dia sudah tiada,"

Sakura hanya diam.

"Andai saja kau tidak sibuk mengejar Kazekage. Kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya,"

Mata Sakura terbuka, ia menatap Roka dengan benci. Ia mencekram tangannya, menahan semua emosinya dan berjalan pergi menuju kantor Kazekage.

Pikiran Sakura kacau saat ini, ia tidak bisa mengerti mana kesadarannya dan mana ilusinya. Kata-kata Roka bergema dalam pikirannya, apakah ia? Apakah benar ini semua salahnya?

Sebagian besar pikirannya tidak setuju tetapi ia sangat lemah saat ini. Di Sunagakure ia sendirian dan sangat muak dengan perlakuan wanita muda yang tergila-gila dengan Kage mereka.

Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Begitu ia memasuki kantor Gaara,Sakura menatap wajah pria itu yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Dokumen masih di tangannya dan Sakura merasa kacau.

Kenapa?

Sakura merasa berat dan detik selanjutnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan perlahan ia mulai menangis. Ia mengakui kekalahannya, ia merasa putus asa atas apa yang terjadi, semanya berputar dengan cepat dalam otaknya.

Gaara terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Gaara..." panggilnya berat, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya terluka dengan sangat begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya lembut.

Pria berambut merah ini adalah penyebapnya, yang menyebapkan ini semua. Andai kata pria itu tidak mengawasinya terus menerus, tentu ia bisa membaca lebih banyak lagi untuk kesembuhan Naomi.

Andai saja...

"Kumohon, ijinkan aku berhenti dari misi ini,"

**-TO BE CONTiNUED-**

**Reviewnya please **

**Minna, aku ingin bertanya mengingat saya adalah generasi lama lol, saya membaca ffn sudah lama sekali dan sudah lama berhenti dan kembali lagi untuk membaca. Kebetulan sekarang sudah ada Appnya nih, nah aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian apakah kalian membaca fic melalui app atau menggunakan web langsung? **

**Karena jujur aku jarang menggunakan app itu, kuharap kalian menjawabnya sehingga aku tahu pembacaku membaca melalui apa :D**

**Kutunggu jawaban kalian dan review ceritanya yah ;)**

**I love read every comment you give it to me.**

**Mangoissour, leave.**


	5. Agreement

Hello everyone, akhirnya kembali lagi melanjutkan fic ini dengan judul baru, YEY. Jujur pas mulai sequel ini sempet galau banget terutama soal judulnya. Karena tidak menemukan yang pas dan kurasa cerita ini lebih banyak memikirkan perasaan Sakura, **Her attitude very funny to imagined #Loveher. **Semoga judulnya tidak berubah, hehe..

Okay thank you so much to reviewers saya tercinta yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk berkomentar dan menjawab pertanyaan saya , thank you so much dan review itu membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

BIG THANKS TO : Lmlsn, tixxxxx, cherry, rosaaerith, Nica-kun, Constantinest, Image28, Hvig, satoru michii new.

Lets enjoy the story.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC and Typo dsb.

Date : 17 - 6 - 2019

**-Sour-**

Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menangis di hadapan pria itu. Tidak, ia seorang kunoichi, ia tidak seharusnya menunjukan perasaan kepadanya, terutama dia.

Gaara, sang Kazekage, bosnya.

Tidak seharusnya ia menangis di hadapan pemimpin desa, terlepas apapun kondisinya. Ia mengingat dulu ia pernah menangis di hadapan Tsunade dan wanita itu memarahinya karena menunjukkan emosinya.

Tetapi saat ini dengan semua tekanan yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir membuat Sakura muak. Ia membenci semuanya, ia membenci Gaara, ia membenci pekerjaannya, terlebih ia membenci dirinya karena ia menangis di hadapannya seperti orang konyol.

Itu konyol, menangis, menunjukan kelemahan terhadap musuh.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya, ketika ia mengetuk pintu, hatinya merengek, ia ingin berbalik dan pergi mengurung dirinya ke ruangannya. Tetapi tidak bisa, ia merasa kalah dan sendirian.

Ketika ia membuka pintunya, menatap pria berambut merah. Perasaan menuduh menghantuinya, kematian Naomi masih segar dalam ingatannya, serta ucapan Roka yang tergiang bagai kaset rusak dalam pikirannya.

_Andai saja, ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Gaara. Apakah ada kesempatan untuk anak kecil itu untuk hidup?_

"Gaara..." panggilnya perlahan, pria itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Sakura menatap wajahnya, wajah Naomi yang lembut membuatnya tersentak, ia menyanyangi gadis kecil itu. Ia berjanji Naomi akan sembuh dan bertemu dengan Kazekage. Pria itu di hadapannya.

Tetapi tidak, semuanya sudah hilang.

Ia mengangis, air matanya tumpah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol semuanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia meremas tangannya berusaha menguatkan dirinya tetapi tidak bisa.

Naomi hanya berumur delapan tahun. Ia belum menikmati dunia ini, Sakura ingin memperkenalkan banyak hal untuknya tetapi ia terlambat.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Gaara tampak gelisah dari kursinya, "Ada apa Sakura-san?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura putus asa, ia meremas tangannya dengan keras, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Tetapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya melemas, ia ketakutan, kesedihan itu menguasainya dan ia jatuh duduk di ruangan itu.

Meremas karpet ungu lembut itu. Ia tidak peduli atas ucapan Naruto, ia tidak peduli akan surat teman-temannya, ia tidak peduli atas pujian yang di berikan orang Suna kepanya. Ia menyerah, ia tidak kuat lagi.

Melihat Sakura jatuh tersungkur, dengan otomatis Gaara berdiri di kursinya mendekati wanita itu. _'Ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita ini,' batinnya._

"Ada apa Sakura," ucapnya dengan lembut kali ini. Ia tidak mendekati wanita itu, hanya berdiri dengan jarak cukup aman darinya.

Suara lembut Gaara membuat Sakura semakin terguncang. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara atas kematian Naomi, pria ini... pria ini... dia juga memberikan Naomi harapan untuk hidup.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menatap mata Gaara dengan mata berlinang air mata, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya.

"Kumohon, ijinkan aku berhenti dari misi ini."

Sebuah perkataan terucap. Gaara tidak membalas dan hanya diam membatu, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap karpet ungu di bawahnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Sakura ingin berhenti.

Butuh waktu perlahan untuk Gaara mencerna perkataan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak kuat lagi." Sakura tidak berani menatap pria di hadapannya. Ia tahu Gaara perlahan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon... aku ingin pulang ke Konoha,"

Air mata Sakura semakin memuncak ketika ia menyebutkan nama desanya, ia telah menghancurkan kerja kerasnya, ia mempermalukan Konoha dan pulang seperti orang kalah dari pertempuran.

Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kumohon..." kali ini suara Sakura sangat lemah. "Aku mengacaukannya,"

Gaara mengerti, sesuatu pasti terjadi di rumah sakit. Gaara belum mendapatkan laporan apapun tentang ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas, wanita ini selalu membuatnya pening. Gaara tahu seberapa kerasnya Sakura dalam pekerjaannya, kesalahan sedikit saja tidak sebanding dengan prestasi yang ia buat.

Perlahan tangan Gaara mendekati kepala Sakura, mengusapnya perlahan, wanita itu mendongak. Wajahnya memucat, mata hijaunya yang sedih menatapnya dengan air mata dan pipinya bersemu merah kacau. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, Sakura Haruno menunjukan kelemahannya di hadapannya.

Gaara menghela nafas, ia memeluk Sakura perlahan bahkan wanita itu tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang tengang ketika Gaara memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

"Lepaskan aku!" ia tidak membutuhkan pelukan, yang ia perlukan adalah izin darinya untuk kembali. "Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu, tetapi Sakura merasakan pelukan Gaara semakin erat memeluknya, tubuh pria itu hangat terlalu nyaman.

Sangat nyaman.

"Lepas..."

"Ada apa?"

Air matanya perlahan keluar semakin kuat, Sakura mengigit bibirnya. "Aku gagal... aku gagal... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya!" erangnya putus asa.

Gaara mengerti permasalahan ini. Kematian bukan hal baru untuknya begitu juga dengan wanita ini, tetapi kenapa Sakura bisa sangat terguncang kali ini.

Gaara tidak membalasnya, hanya mengusapkan tangannya berusaha membuat wanita itu tenang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara di hadapkan dengan wanita yang menangis, Temari kakaknya, pernah menangis di hadapannya. Malam terakhirnya di Suna, sebelum ia pergi ke Konoha.

"Dia masih kecil. Dia berhak untuk hidup!" serunya dengan keras.

"Andai aku belajar lebih keras, andai aku berusaha lebih keras. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya!"

"Sakura,"

Panggilan lembut Gaara membuatnya tersentak, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap matanya dengan tegas, "Itu bukan salahmu," ucapnya memegang lengan Sakura.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengatur kematian seseorang Sakura," ucap Gaara dengan tegas. Sakura tidak pernah mendengar suara Gaara seperti ini, walaupun dia tegas tetapi ia bisa merasakan nada tulus di dalamnya.

"Aku..."

"Kau bukan orang yang gagal Sakura. Aku tahu itu,"

"Tapi..."

"Kau banyak membantuku Sakura. Bukan cuma aku melainkan Sunagakure,"

Sakura terdiam, menatap Gaara dengan tidak yakin.

"Sakura, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Terlepas itu, itu bukan kesalahanmu."

Sakura mengingat ucapan Gaara, gurunya Tsunade pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika ia mengatasi operasi pembedahan jantung, Sakura sudah berusaha keras, tetapi tubuh sang pasien berhenti untuk berjuang.

Gaara memeluknya lagi, "Aku sangat bangga denganmu Sakura."

Sakura tidak mengerti, apakah Gaara memujinya? Apakah ini sebuah trik darinya?

"Aku..." Sakura mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Perasaan hangat menyelimutinya. Sangat ini Sakura mengakui bahwa pelukan itulah yang ia butuhkan dan pujian dari Gaara adalah suatu bonus untuknya. Perlahan air matanya berhenti, matanya masih menatap jendela kantor milik pria itu dan tangannya yang hangat masih dengan setia mengulus punggung Sakura berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, Sakura berusaha menikmati pelukan Gaara dan pria itu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hingga Gaara memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya," ucap Sakura, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum simpul kemudian berdiri.

"Bagus, sekarang ikut aku."

**-Sour-**

Sakura melahap es krim coklat di hadapannya dengan perlahan, mengulumnya, menelannya dan mengambil lagi kemudian melakukan gerakan yang sama.

Gaara membawanya ke restauran es krim yang cukup terkenal di Sunagakure. Pria itu hanya menatap Sakura dan mengeleng dengan kecepatan makan wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan menara es krim itu sendirian?

Sementara Gaara hanya memilih satu mangok kecil es krim yang sudah ia habiskan.

Ruangan itu terasa sejuk, beberapa orang masuk lalu lalang, memilih es krim, menyapa Gaara terkejut dengan pemandangan langka Kazekage mereka duduk menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai rasa coklat?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Aku menyukai strawberry, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih menyukai coklat ataupun vanila."

"Ah, baiklah."

Hening.

Baik Gaara ataupun Sakura hanya diam, Gaara dengan pikirannya dan Sakura dengan es krimnya.

"Kau ingin libur bukan?" tanya Gaara, menyenderkan punggungnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Bukankah kau mendapat libur setiap hari minggu?"

Mata hijau Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Ya, itu benar. Tetapi ada seorang pria yang selalu memanggilku dengan mengeluhkan sakit kepalanya dan menjebakku di rumahnya sampai malam,"

"Kau hanya berbaring dan menonton tv seharian, bahkan kau tidur nyenyak di kasurku," jawab Gaara, Sakura segera berdiri dan menekan tangannya pada mulut Gaara membuat Gaara terkejut dengan reaksi spontan Sakura. "Jangan berbicara keras-keras," ucapnya panik, kemudian ia menatap sekitarnya mereka tidak peduli dan masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Gaara yang lembut di mulutnya yang bergerak gelisah. Sakura menyadari kespontanannya melepaskan tangannya dan duduk kembali. "Orang bisa salah paham akan hal itu."

Gaara masih terkejut, perasaan hangat tangan wanita itu di mulutnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Sakura-san," panggilnya dengan susah payah. "Bukankah kau tidak melakukan apapun di rumahku, bukankah itu sama dengan beristirahat?" tanyanya.

"Berbeda! Yang aku inginkan adalah liburan tanpa kau di sana," jawab Sakura cepat.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak menyukai jawaban Sakura. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura kesal.

Sakura sepertinya tidak mengerti bahwa ucapannya membuat Gaara kesal, ia memilih memakan esnya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya berharap tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau memberikan pembenaran bahwa ia sering tidur di kamar Gaara.

"Baiklah, sehari bukan?"

"Dua hari,"

"Kenapa?" Gaara menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

Menghela nafas, "Hanya ingin,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Apakah aku bisa libur besok?"

"Ya kau bisa,"

Mood Sakura perlahan membaik, ia menatap Gaara dengan berbinar-binar kemudian kembali ke es krim miliknya. "Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi,"

"Hn," hanya itu balasan dari Gaara. Ia menatap jendela, mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura berusaha mereka-reka apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pria di hadapannya.

Hening, sampai Sakura menghabiskan es krimnya. Mata Gaara masih memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan, beberapa orang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka dan mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Kau membenciku?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap Gaara. Ucapan singkat Gaara seolah menamparnya, menyadarkannya bahwa ucapannya berdampak pada pria muda di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak aku tidak membencimu,"

"Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku? Apakah itu alasannya kau tidak memakai baju konohamu? Atau tidak memakan semua makanan berwarna merah? Karena mengingatkanmu akan rambutku?" tanya Gaara, matanya tidak berubah. Sakura kini menjadi panik.

Gaara menjabarkan semuanya dengan sempurna, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Gaara bukanlah orang bodoh, ia memperhatikan setiap perubahan kecil terhadap apapun, untuk mengantisipasi apa reaksi yang akan diberikannya. Karena itulah Gaara bisa bertahan menjadi Kazekage sampai sekarang.

"Aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah denganku?" tanya Gaara, kali ini ia menatap Sakura, tersirat perasaan sedih dari matanya. Sakura mengingat kembali Naruto pernah bercerita bahwa, penolakan yang di alami pria ini sejak muda membuat luka cukup dalam dalam kehidupannya.

"Gaara," panggilnya lembut. Insting keibuannya muncul, terlepas dari kekesalannya kepada Gaara, bagaimanapun Gaara tidak salah. Ia hanya kelelahan hanya itu. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian,"

Jawaban Sakura tidak menyenangkan pria itu. Pria itu masih merajuk, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Sakura membenci tatapan Gaara seolah ia adalah anak anjing yang terluka. Bukankah Tanuki itu anjing rakun? Apakah semua jinjuriki memiliki tatapan yang meluluhkan seperti itu?

Ia masih tidak bisa berhadapan dengan tatapan Naruto ketika ia memelas di hadapannya, tetapi Gaara, tatapannya lebih kuat di bandingkan Naruto dan Sakura memiliki jiwa pengasih yang sangat besar.

'Ugh, tatapannya. Dia pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun dengan tatapan itu,' batin Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Gaara jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau membenciku Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara lemah.

Sakura bergidik ngeri, kenapa ia selalu lemah terhadap laki-laki kesepian dan terluka. Terkadang ia menyesali kenapa ia memiliki hati yang pengasih, "Gaara, tatapanmu membuatku."

"Apa?"

Mata busa lautnya membuat Sakura luluh. "Aku hanya bingung dengan pemikiranmu Gaara," ucapnya jujur, memalingkan muka. Tatapan itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa melawan ketika Gaara meminta dirinya membuatkan makanan untuknya atau memijatnya.

Sial.

"Pemikiran?" tanya Gaara sedikit tertarik.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memberiku banyak hadiah kepadaku. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau juga memberikan hadiah kepada orang lain, itu saja."

"Kau cemburu?"

Sakura meringis, tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau memberikanku banyak hadiah dan menyuruhku menulis semua ulasan tentang hadiah itu."

Gaara mengerti, ia sedikit lega dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya. "Aku membangun sebuah hotel disini,"

Sakura terkejut dan menatap Gaara. Hotel? Apakah kini Gaara beralih profesi dari Kazekage menjadi pengusaha, bukankah dia adalah pria yang mendedikasikan dirinya kepada satu pekerjaan saja?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hokagemu memberikanku ide itu," ucap Gaara.

Oh _right_, Sakura lupa bahwa kata-kata Naruto adalah sebuah kitab untuknya. "Gaara kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan Naruto! Kenapa kau patuh sekali dengannya!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Tidak aku juga sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan membuat Sunagakure menjadi tanah turis Sakura dan hotel adalah kebutuhan yang harus ada untuk meningkatkan perekonomian Suna."

Ya, Gaara selalu memikirkan desanya.

"Akan ada banyak hal baru disini Sakura-san. Seperti pembaruan rumah sakit yang sedang kau tempati, begitu banyak yang kau hancurkan sehingga aku menyadari betapa lamanya barang-barang Suna."

"Aku... minta maaf soal itu,"

"Tidak apa, kau membuatku sadar bahwa barang-barang itu memang terlalu tua untuk digunakan atau kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan apapun."

"Keduanya kurasa,"

Kali ini Gaara tertawa kecil. "Benarkah, biarkan aku menikmatinya juga Sakura." Senyum mengembang dari wajahnya.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? Menikmati apa?" tanyanya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Pukulanmu. Biarkan aku menikmatinya, apakah kau mau bertanding denganku setelah ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada riang, matanya berbinar menatap Sakura seolah ia sangat tertarik dengan pertarungan mereka.

'Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki mata seperti itu. Aku yakin jika ia memiliki ibu, ia pasti manja kepadanya.' Batin Sakura, berusaha menjauhkan pandangan Gaara.

"Tidak baik bertarung dengan Kazekage," jawab Sakura.

Gaara merengut, semenjak menjadi Kazekage tidak banyak orang yang mau bertarung dengannya, hanya Naruto atau Lee, setelah itu tidak ada. Bukan cuma ia, bahkan Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, iya hanya bertarung dengan Sasuke itupun jika pria itu kembali.

"Sakura-san, aku bosan dan tubuhku sangat kaku."

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sakura merinding ngeri, tidak ia harus menahan dirinya, terlepas ia sangat ingin memukul siapapun saat ini. Tidak baik bertanding dengan Kazekage.

Lima menit, Gaara masih menatapnya dan Sakura duduk tidak nyaman di kursinya. "Tidak,"

"Sakura-san," ucapnya lemah.

'Tatapannya. Dia benar-benar membunuhku! Suna akan mempenjarakan aku jika aku melukai Kazekage mereka.' Batin Sakura.

"Tidak Gaara, jangan menatapku seperti itu. " Tatapan Gaara semakin intens.

'Aku menyerah! Biarkan aku memukul pria cantik ini!'

"Baiklah, kau menang Gaara." Sakura mendengus kecil, mata Gaara berbinar saat ini seolah ia mendapatkan mainan keinginannya.

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Hadiah?" tanya Gaara, mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Kau menginginkan hadiah?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tentu jika potensi pertandingan mereka masuk koran internasional, setidaknya jika ia melukai Gaara ia harus mendapatkan hadiah yang layak dari pria ini.

Walaupun tak mungkin, Gaara terkenal dengan pertahanan kuatnya yang tidak bisa di tembus.

Setidaknya, biarkan Sakura memukulnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar suite hotel milikku Sakura, sehari. Kau lihat hotel yang menjulang itu," ucap Gaara, mengarahkan pandangannya di luar.

Sakura menatap ke arah bangunan besar itu. Beberapa penduduk Suna sangat antusias dengan pembangunan hotel tersebut, hotel mewah yang sangat pencuri perhatian mereka akhir-akhir ini. Memang sudah banyak hotel-hotel bagus berkeliaran di sana, hanya saja Hotel baru ini berbeda. Mereka tampak mahal dan mewah.

"Tamu-tamu negara akan tidur disana. Cukup dekat dengan kantorku dan memiliki akses yang mudah,"

"Apakah orang Suna tahu kau memiliki hotel mewah itu?"

Gaara mengeleng, "hanya kau, saudaraku, Naruto dan dewan. Itu tidak bagus jika orang-orang tahu, mereka akan berpikir aku menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku. Tetapi aku tulus ingin meningkatkan kualitas Sunagakure,"

Sakura terdiam. Gaara bukanlah pria egois, walaupun terkadang dia bisa menjadi egois. Hanya saja, ucapannya tentang desanya membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu Gaara, meningkatkan kualitas rumah sakitmu."

Gaara tersenyum, "Suatu kehormatan untukku, Sakura-san. Murid dari Gondaime Hokage yang terkenal akan penyembuhannya membantu memperbaiki rumah sakitku."

"Jadi kau tidak pulang ke Konoha?"

Sakura mengeleng, "Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan misi sampai akhir."

Gaara menyeringai kecil. "Bagus, Sakura. Jadi sekarang bisakah kita pergi bertanding?"

Sakura menatapnya, "Apa ketentuannya?"

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku. Kau bisa tidur di hotel baru itu besok, selama sehari dan kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan cuti dua harimu bebas kapanpun."

"Kenapa harus besok Gaara?"

Gaara menghela nafas, kenapa Sakura tidak bisa diam dan patuh tanpa bertanya lebih? Jika wanita lain hanya akan diam dan tidak peduli selama mereka tidur di hotel itu. Gaara mengusap pelipisnya, Sakura memang berbeda. "Hotel itu akan segera di buka. Mereka memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa hal, karena itu jika kau menang kau bisa tidur disana. Kau akan mendapatkannya tidur di kamar Suite dan dua hari lain untuk cutimu dariku. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Penawaran yang tidak bisa di tolak Gaara."

"Cobalah Sakura, lawan aku dengan serius atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya," ucap Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa pria itu tulus terhadap desanya, sementara denganku?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Saya tunggu reviewnya reader **

**Klick review, fave and follow this story**

**Bye.. bye.. **


	6. The Battle

Thanks to : Nica-kun, guest, rosaerith, cherry, alya fadila, constantinest, shasha, yukito arui.

Update : 23 – 01- 2020

-**manggoissour-**

Sakura terengah-engah, ia menatap sulur-sulur pasir yang bergerak berusaha meraihnya. Tetapi Sakura dengan cepat menghindarinya. Matanya masih menatap Gaara yang masih tersembunyi dengan tenang di balik perisai pasirnya.

Sakura adalah tipe bertarung dengan jarak dekat sementara Gaara dengan jarak jauh. Membuat Sakura berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mendekati Gaara dan menghancurkan pertahanan absolut miliknya.

"Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu Sakura-san?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap Gaara dengan tidak suka. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan properti milik Suna, karena itu Sakura berusaha menahan kekuatannya agar tidak menghancurkan apapun selain pasir Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara tampaknya tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya, ia nampak kesal dan terganggu dengan pertempuran ini. Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura menyimpan kekuatannya dan berkali-kali ia memaksa wanita itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya ia hanya hanya menghindari pasirnya.

"Kupikir kau bisa melakukan lebih dari ini Sakura-san."

Kecepatan adalah kelemahan Gaara, jika ia bisa meningkatkan kecepatannya dan mendekatinya dengan serangan mendadak, mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya dan memukul hancur perisai absolut itu.

Tetapi Gaara tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Sebuah kesalahan memilih ruangan bertanding mereka di tempat biasanya ninja berlatih. Gaara tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus miliknya ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan gedung ini bukan?

Seperti Sakura juga berpikir hal yang sama. Nafas Gaara terengah-engah, di balik perisai pasirnya sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Sakura membuatnya terpojok, jika bukan karena pengalamannya yang banyak tentu jika ia tidak hati-hati bukan cuma perisai pasirnya yang hancur bahkan kepalanyapun juga bisa.

Wanita ini berbahaya.

Tetapi Gaara tidak puas, ia tahu Sakura bisa menunjukkan lebih dari pada ini. Sudah lama ia tidak bertanding dengan musuh yang kuat. Tubuhnya mengingkan pertarungan ini lebih dari pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan lebih dari ini Sakura-san!" Seru Gaara dari balik pasirnya. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali kita bertemu!"

Sakura menatap Gaara kesal. Gaara sangat menyebalkan, bersembunyi dan mengolok-olok kekuatannya.

Gaara memikirkan bagaimana caranya memancing wanita itu. Bagaimana membuatnya marah? Kenapa Naruto bisa dengan mudah memancingnya sementara dia tidak?

"Apakah karena itu Sasuke menolakmu? Karena kau lemah!" ucap Gaara.

Sakura masih diam.

Sial Sakura tidak bergerak. Bukan Sasuke yang membuatnya marah saat ini. Apa? Apa yang harus di katakannya.

Gaara berpikir, apa kebanggan Sakura saat ini. Apa yang membuat ia marah jika kebangaanya dilukai. Penyembuhan? Kebaikannya? Senyumnya yang cantik? Atau badannya yang menarik.

Kenapa Gaara hanya bisa mengingat kebaikan wanita ini disaat seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa Gaara memikirkan badan Sakura yang tampak menarik?

Sesuatu yang sangat di banggakan wanita ini.

Sesuatu...

Kekuatan...

Teman...

Pendidikan...

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan Sakura-san. Murid dari Gondaime Hokage? Akan sangat menyedihkan melihat murid yang sangat dibanggakannya bahkan tidak bisa mendekatiku. Kau mengecewakan Sakura-san."

Deg.. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia masih bisa menahan semua cemooh yang di lontarkan pria ini. Tetapi Tsunade berbeda. Sakura meremas tangannya. Memikirkan kosekuensi dari tingkah lakukanya. Melukai Kazekage bukan suatu tindakan kriminal bukan?

Bahkan Gaara sendiri yang memintanya.

Sakura menatapnya. "Diam Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, Tsunade itulah kebanggannya.

"Jika Tsunade melihatmu Sakura-san saat ini, tentu ia akan kecewa. Murid kebanggaannya hanya sampai disini saja," ucap Gaara dan menyerang Sakura dengan sulur-sulurnya. Pasirnya melingkari kakinya dan menariknya. Sakura menatap Gaara, ia benci ketika nama Tsunade terlontar dari mulut Gaara.

Ia adalah kebanggan Tsunade bahkan Sakura sudah melewati Tsunade dan pria ini meremehkannya.

"Kau mencari mati, Gaara!" erangnya dan memukul sulur pasir yang menyelimuti kakinya. Gaara mengerakkan pasirnya, mengeluarkan sulur yang lebih besar dan kini menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa Sakura-san! Hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tanya Gaara, Sakura terjebak, ia mengerakkan tangannya keluar dari pasir Gaara dan mengeluarkan elemen api dari mulutnya. Sasuke pernah mengajarinya, sebelum pria itu pergi dan Sakura berlajar dengan baik.

"Uchiha," geramnya kesal.

Sakura berhasil lolos dari pasir Gaara.

"Kau mencari mati Sakura-san!" erangnya tidak suka. Pasir-pasir menjadi liar, Sakura lupa bahwa dari dulu sampai sekarang Gaara tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi Gaara menunjukkan emosinya dengan bagus saat ini. Walaupun pria itu bisa diam ketika bertemu langsung dan menghilangkan semua kekesalannya terhadap sang Uchiha, tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya. Gaara membenci pria itu.

Sulur pasir menjadi liar. Sakura menghindarinya dengan cepat, bahkan Gaara tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk beristirahat, ia mengerakkan pasir-pasir itu dengan liar berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan liburmu Sakura-san!" serunya meraung kesal.

Cakra yang di keluarkannya terbuang begitu banyak, mereka bertanding nyaris satu jam, ia harus menghentikan ini. Ia harus mendapatkan liburnya.

Sakura bisa menghancurkan ruangan ini jika ia mau.

Gaara mempertebal perisai pasirnya. Menutupnya menjadi sebuah kempompong bulat. Ia mengeluarkan mata ketiganya dan memeriksa Sakura. Wanita itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Mengumpulkan seluruh cakra di tangannya, ia menghancurkan pasir Gaara dalam sekejap. "Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah Gaa-ra." Sakura menyeringai.

Gaara mengalirkan lagi pasir yang lebih banyak, menghujani Sakura dengan peluru pasir, tetapi wanita itu dengan cepat mengindar.

Mendekatinya dan dalam waktu singkat. Sakura berada di depan kepompong itu. "Pengecut!" erang Sakura, mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya dan menghantam perisai pasir itu.

Tetapi tidak ada perubahan, perisai Gaara terlalu keras. Sakura memukulnya lagi, berkali-kali, Gaara masih diam.

"Keluar kau Sabaku no Gaara! Tunjukkan wajahmu biar aku menghancurkannya!" erang Sakura, mengumpulkan cakra lebih banyak dan memukulnya berusaha menghancurkannya.

Pasir masih menyerang Sakura tetapi ia berhasil menghindar dengan mudah dan mendekatinya lagi. "Keluar kau Gaara! Keluar!"

Kali ini Sakura mengumpulkan lebih banyak cakra di tangannya, perlahan mulai terlihat retakan kecil di perisai milik Gaara. "Keluar Gaara! Biar aku menghancurkanmu!" serunya tersenyum kecil.

Memukulkan tepat di bagian retakan itu sehingga muncul retakan lain disekitarnya. "Lihat siapa yang pengecut sekarang!"

Perlahan pasir di kaki Sakura mengikatnya, tetapi ketika pasir itu bergerak Sakura segera melompat kedepan kepompong itu. Memukulnya dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar kelewatan Gaara! Aku akan menghancurkan perisai brengsek ini!"

Sakura mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk terakhir kalinya, memukulnya dan retakan semakin terlihat dari sisi depan, memukulnya kedua kali dan perlahan retakan itu hancur. Menunjukkan Gaara yang terkejut dengan Sakura di depannya, "Halo tampan," ucap Sakura menyeringai, memukul perut Gaara sehingga Gaara terpental menyentuh tembok keras dan retakan besar terlihat betapa kerasnya Gaara terpental.

Berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, wajah Gaara retak dengan beberapa pasir berusaha memperbaikinya.

"Cih, baju zirah pasir."

Sakura bergerak dengan cepat, mengumpulkan cakranya. "Kuhancurkan kau Gaara!"

Menimpa tubuh Gaara, menekan tangannya pada perut Gaara dan mengumpulkan cakra di tangan kanannya mengarahkannya pada wajah Gaara.

Gaara menghentikannya, dengan mengumpulkan mineral pasir yang lebih keras dari perisainya ke bagian tangan kanannya, menahan pukulan itu. Pasir itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Sakura-san,"

Sakura berhenti, menatap Gaara di hadapannya. "Kau selalu mengejutkanku, Sakura."

"Aku mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kekuatan mengerikan itu. Tsunade adalah wanita yang hebat."

Sakura terdiam, segel perlahan memudar dari wajahnya, ia duduk di hadapan Gaara, "Dan kau, mengingatkanku padanya." Gaara tersenyum tulus kali ini.

"Kau seperti dia Sakura-san. Senang dapat melihat kekuatan itu darimu,"

Sakura masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Gaara. "Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu mengagumi Tsunade, Sakura. Aku sangat menghormatinya, apa yang ia lakukan ketika perang, bagaimana kepemimpinannya ketika ia menjabat sebagai Hokage. Aku masih sangat muda saat itu, dan ia membantuku banyak hal mempermudah urusanku."

Sakura menatapnya, "Apa kau serius?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau membuat gurumu bangga Sakura-san. Bahkan kau melebihi gurumu,"

Perlahan rona merah menjalar di wajah Sakura, ia memalingkan matanya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Aku... tidak..."

"Kau menang," ucap Gaara menatap wajah cantik Sakura, pemandangan yang bagus, wanita itu di atas perutnya dan menahannya tidak bisa bergerak, deru nafas Gaara kelelahan dan wajah kemerahan wanita itu dan ekspresi bingung akan posisi mereka.

Mata seafoam miliknya menatap wajah wanita itu, ia memperhatikannya sejenak. Sakura berada di atas perutnya, wajahnya bersemu kemerahan akibat pujian darinya, perlahan rasanya seolah waktu melambat, mata hijau zamrudnya begitu indah memperhatikan wajahnya yang kelelahan, perlahan senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya, rambut merah mudanya jatuh di sekitar wajahnya, perasaan aneh perlahan menjalar di hatinya. Sesuatu sensasi yang berbeda, ia bersemangat dan memerah di saat yang sama.

Sakura, dia memang cantik. Apakah wanita itu menyadarinya?

Sakura memandangi wajah Gaara. "Aku menang?"

Perasaan aneh mengetilik Gaara, ketika ia mendengar suara merdu milik wanita itu. Kebingungannya membuat Gaara ingin tertawa, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau mengalahkanku," ucapnya, perlahan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya menghancurkan perisaimu, itu saja."

"Dan kau menghancurkannya dengan sangat baik," ucap Gaara, perlahan ia mengerakkan pasir, Sakura dapat merasakan gesekan kecil di sekitar kulitnya dan membuat Sakura bertanya.

"Aku senang,"

Kali ini perlahan garis-garis halus di sekitar wajah Sakura terlihat. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Senang rasanya bertanding dengan seseorang yang kuat,"

Sakura memperhatikannya, kemudian ia menyentuh perlahan rambut merah pria itu dan mengosoknya perlahan, "Aku juga," Sakura tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, seolah ia memuji pria itu.

"Sakura-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau sirkirkan tanganmu dari perutku? Kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak," ucap Gaara, sebenarnya Gaara tidak keberatan dengan posisi mereka, hanya saja cakra di tangan Sakura membuatnya sedikit mual.

Sakura lupa bahwa ia mengunci pergerakan Gaara dengan menekan tangannya pada perut pria itu sehingga ia tidak bisa lari. "Maaf," ucapnya menatap Gaara di bawahnya, perlahan mengeluarkan cakra hijau dan perlahan tubuh Gaara yang tegang mulai sedikit rileks. Sakura mengusap perlahan perut pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara, "Kekuatanmu masih terasa di perutku," ucapnya meringis.

"Aku minta maaf akan hal itu Kazekage-sama," ucap Sakura, dengan mengeluarkan wajah sebal. Gaara terkekeh, perlahan memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk di atasnya. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang cantik, perlahan ia mengerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah itu.

Tetapi ia memilih untuk diam, ia tidak ingin Sakura ketakutan atas perlakuannya yang mendadak. Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh wanita itu bergerak bergeser dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu Gaara, aku akan memeriksamu," ucap Sakura tetapi Gaara dengan cepat menahan tangan Sakura, membuat wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jangan disini," ucap Gaara pelan, sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih Gaara menghentikan pemikiran Sakura, "Mereka akan bertanya apa yang terjadi,"

Wajah Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Lalu dimana Kazekage? Di kamarmu?"

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak memikirkan kamarnya sama sekali saat ini, tetapi ketika Sakura mengucapkannya seolah itu adalah pemikiran yang bagus. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Sakura memegang lengannya, mengingat tubuh Gaara tentu sedikit terkejut di lempar dengan kekuatan luar biasa milik Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengendongmu kalau kau mau Gaara,"

Gaara berhenti, wajahnya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan horor. Membuat wanita itu tertawa dengan keras melihat betapa kacaunya ekspresinya. "Hentikan pemikiranmu Sakura-san," ucapnya singkat.

Sakura melingkarkan tangan Gaara di bahunya, perlahan suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar, Sakura merenung dalam pemikirannya.

"Gaara,"

"Hn,"

"Terimakasih,"

Perlahan senyuman Gaara mengembang, rasanya aneh, Gaara merasa sangat bangga ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sakura seolah wanita itu sedikit menerimanya. Walau Gaara dapat merasakan bahwa wanita itu menjaga jarak terhadapnya tetapi...

Ucapan terimakasih itu sedikit membuat Gaara tersenyum lebar, seolah ia belum tersenyum lebar seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sakura-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau memijatku di tempat lain?"

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Punggungku mati rasa," ucap Gaara datar, Sakura membantingnya dengan mudah, bahkan matanya menatap ngeri dinding ruangan latihannya yang retak akibat tubuhnya, Gaara berpikir bahwa membuat Sakura Haruno marah adalah ide yang buruk, ia harus memastikan bahwa dinding itu harus di perbaiki sebelum para ninja bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi terhadap ruang latihannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Gaara, ia dapat merasakan bahwa pria itu menurunkan egonya untuk permintaan itu. "Tentu Gaara, asalkan kau tidak menjelaskan kepada Hokage dan penduduk Suna dari mana luka-lukamu itu,"

Gaara menyeringai kecil, "Tentu Sakura." Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura, tetapi pindah ke bagian pinggulnya, menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dadanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ini lebih cepat,"

Sebelum Sakura sadar apa yang terjadi dalam sekejap mereka berdua menghilang bersamaan dengan butiran pasir.

** -to be continued-**

**Pertama thank you untuk pembaca yang mau mereview cerita ini di chapter sebelumnya, cerita ini sempat tertunda karena berbagai macam hal tetapi karena banyak respon positif dari kalian aku berusaha melanjutkannya. Please review karena itu sangat penting untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Mengingat aku sempat berpikir apakah ada yang membaca cerita ini, karena gaasaku kurang populer di forum indo.**

**Thanks to reader who keep support this story, stay at this story.**

**Reviewnya dongs**


	7. Good Bye

Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan hug and kisses untuk : Nanami, Rainamaya77, Bucin is fun, Shayyll, Ashley chen16, Guest, Michi-chan, Cherry, Sina, Annis874, Nica-kun, guest, constantinest, guest, lele, Sawmita561.

Gak nyangka banyak yang suka cerita ini walaupun awalnya iseng-iseng aja. Bahkan yang suka kebanyakan pecinta Sasu x Saku, wow, aku tak menyangka kalian bisa mampir ke cerita ini... Bahkan ada yang menyukai Gaasaku gara2 cerita ini. Thank you so much.

**-Sour-**

Sakura mengerang kecil, kemudian mendesah perlahan ketika sebuah tangan menekan pungungnya dengan perlahan. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya santai dan menikmati momen kali ini.

"Kau tampaknya menikmatinya," suara berat Gaara membuat Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara dengan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia bersandar di depan pintu menatap Sakura dengan tertarik.

"Bukankah kamar laki-laki dan wanita terpisah?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai dan sepertinya kau belum, jadi aku kesini." Gaara mendekat ke arahnya dan melihat punggung Sakura yang terbuka. Sedikit terpesona betapa mulusnya kulitnya, ada sedikit luka kecil di pungungnya tetapi itu bukan masalah.

"Apakah kau harus mengikutiku sampai kesini Kazekage-sama," tanya Sakura berusaha membuat pria itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau mengeluarkan suara yang aneh di sepanjang jalan, aku hanya khawatir."

Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Gaara sepenuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang bisakah kau keluar Kazekage-sama yang terhormat,"

Gaara praktis mengacuhkannya, "Dia sangat tegang bukan?" tanyanya kepada wanita yang memijat Sakura.

"Iya Kazekage-sama, ia benar-benar kelelahan." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu dengan tulus.

"Sakura yang malang," ucap Gaara praktis. Sakura tidak nyaman dengan Gaara berada di sekitar dirinya dengan pakaian yang sangat minim.

"Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini Kazekage-sama," ucap Sakura acuh.

Wanita pemijat itu tersenyum, "Kalian pasti melewati malam yang hebat yah,"

Gaara terdiam mendengar ucapan wanita itu, Sakura memerah malu. "Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aaah," ucap Sakura mendesah pelan ketika wanita itu menekan tulang ekornya.

Gaara menyeritkan kening mendengar suara Sakura yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. "Kumohon Kazekage-sama kau tidak seharusnya disini," ucapnya memohon.

"Oh aku bisa menunggu," jawab Gaara santai.

"Kazekage-sama" erangnya frustasi. "Kumohon,"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di luar."

**-Sour-**

Hotel milik Gaara benar-benar sempurna, dengan semua ukiran khas Suna yang menyenangkan ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hotel itu masih sepi mengingat Gaara baru mencobanya dan Sakura cukup beruntung berhasil mengalahkan Gaara dan mendapatkan hadiah darinya.

Pria itu menunggunya, ia memberikan sekaleng soda di tangannya. Gaara sudah mengenakan pakaian ninja miliknya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura menerima soda itu dan meminumnya.

"Tidak juga,"

Gaara hanya diam, mereka berjalan perlahan.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, "Tentu Gaara, hotelmu benar-benar indah," ucap Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Gaara memperhatikan sebentar, kemudian memalingkan mukanya. "Kau juga,"

Sakura diam, memikirkan ucapan Gaara. "Aku apa?"

"Lupakan," ucap Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang bertanya-tanya dengan ucapan Gaara.

**-Sour-**

Kankuro baru saja pulang dari misi terakhirnya, tubuhnya berkeringat dan mengusap perlahan keringat yang ada di kepalanya. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa ia terlahir di Sunagakure, kenapa tidak Konoha atau desa sejuk lainnya. Kenapa Sunagakure?

Bahkan malam kali ini terasa sangat panas.

Pertanyaan konyol yang membuat Kankuro mengumpat lagi. Ketika ia mendekati gerbang utama Sunagakure, beberapa orang yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Kankuro-dono, bagaimana misinya?"

"Berjalan bagus," ucapnya tersenyum kecil, "Apakah ada gangguan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak Kankuro-dono,"

Kankuro hanya menangguk dan berjalan pergi. Ia bergegas pergi menuju kantor Kazekage untuk melaporkan misinya.

"Maaf Kazekage sudah pulang," ucap resepsionis.

"Pulang bagaimana bisa? Ini baru jam delapan," ucap Kankuro dengan tidak percaya, Gaara adalah penggila kerja, jam delapan itu tidak mungkin bahkan pria itu memilih untuk menginap dari pada harus berhenti dari semua pekerjaannya.

Kankuro mengeleng lemah, perutnya berbunyi perlahan dan ia menyadari bahwa ia belum makan dari siang tadi.

Bergegas mencari restoran yang masih buka, ia memasuki dengan cepat.

"Kankuro-dono, bagaimana misi anda?"

"Baik Zero, bisakah kau memberikan kesukaanku?"

"Tentu Kankuro-dono," ucap pria itu dan menghilang di balik dapur.

Beberapa orang wanita muda duduk di meja di sebelahnya, pertugas kesehatan sepertinya. "Kasihan," pikir Kankuro, selain ninja, tenaga medis juga sering mendapatkan jatah lembur.

"Aku lapar sekali," ucap salah satu wanita itu. Para wanita itu memesan makanan mereka, berbicara satu sama lain dengan terkikik, sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Kankuro memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini Kankuro-dono," ucap pria itu datang, membawakan semangkok ramen lengkap.

"_Thank you,_" jawabnya dan memakannya perlahan.

"Kalian mau mencoba ini? Sakura-san yang memberiku ini," ucap salah satu perawat mengeluarkan beberapa camilan.

"Wah, kau mendapatkannya? Sayang sekali tadi aku tidak mendapatkannya,"

"Kau beruntung Miya." Salah satu perawat berambut coklat bersandar, "Tapi aku iri terhadap Sakura-san,"

'Iri?' tanya Kankuro bertanya-tanya. Bertanya-tanya bukankah hanya ada satu wanita yang ia kenal bernama Sakura, apakah dia adalah Sakura yang sama?

"Yah, entah mengapa semuanya tampak mudah untuknya. Ia pintar, cantik dan tentu saja Kazekage sangat memperhatikannya,"

Kankuro tersedak saat ini, ia meminum airnya dengan cepat. 'Kazekage? Gaara bukan?'

"Maaf ladies, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Kankuro tersenyum kecil.

"Kankuro-dono! Tentu saja," ucap wanita bergeser. Kakurou membawa mangkoknya dan menatap mereka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Kazekage perhatian Sakura-chan? Sakura yang kalian maksud adalah Sakura Haruno bukan?"

"Ah, Kankuro-dono. Apakah anda pergi misi kali ini sehingga tidak tahu gosip apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja, siapa yang memiliki nama Sakura selain wanita itu!" ucap wanita itu riang.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kazekage dan Sakura-san memiliki hubungan, tetapi Sakura-san selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa itu hanyalah bisnis. Tapi kami yakin bahwa Kazekage tidak mengangapnya seperti itu,"

"Ceritakan padaku kalau begitu,"

**-Sour-**

"Lupakan!"

Suara langkah kaki berjalan tergesa-gesa, Gaara memasuki ruangan kantornya, membanting pintu ruangannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin di ganggu, 'dasar panatua sialan!' Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dalam pikirannya.

Gaara bergerak gelisah ke mejanya dan membanting tubuhnya di kursi putarnya.

"Anda harus mencari ahli waris Gaara-sama, atau tidak Shikadai yang akan menjadi pengganti anda,"

Itu konyol, Gaara mengutuki kenapa negara ini begitu kolot, kenapa tidak seperti Konoha yang memilih pemimpin mereka tanpa repot-repot memilih dari keturunan sebelumnya.

Ia mengacak rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan matanya melirik surat dari Konoha, membukanya dengan gelisah.

_Surat izin Sakura Haruno untuk kembali ke desanya._

Gaara mengigit bibirnya kecil, ia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah selesai dan wanita itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, ia menerima laporan proges perkembangan rumah sakitnya yang sebenarnya tanpa Gaara sadari ia sedikit tertarik dengan wanita itu.

Rasanya masalah berdatangan dengan tiba-tiba.

Matanya melirik tanggal seminggu wanita itu berada di sini.

Suara pintu terbuka, "Gaara," panggil Kankuro dengan lemah.

Gaara masih diam.

"Aku tahu mereka sedikit kelewatan, tetapi..."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah! Persetan dengan mereka, biar Shikadai yang mengantikan aku. Aku tidak peduli!" erangnya kesal, ia menghela nafas berat.

Kankuro terdiam perlahan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Gaara. Saudaranya kini duduk dengan gelisah di mejanya, tetapi hal yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah perkamen di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa sebentar lagi Sakura akan kembali.

Kankuro melirik perkamen itu, tentu ia mengerti kenapa Gaara bisa kesal dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Biasanya adiknya hanya merajuk sebentar, ini bukan kali pertama panatua berbicara tentang penerus Gaara.

Tetapi rasanya kali ini kekesalan Gaara sedikit memuncak.

"Kau akan melepaskannya?"

Pertanyaan Kankuro membuat salah satu sisi kening Gaara terangkat, "Sakura akan selesai bukan,"

"Aku akan berencana untuk mem—"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara terdiam, menatap Kankuro dengan tajam. "Tidak,"

"Kenapa memperpanjangnya? Sakura Haruno bukanlah ninja yang murah bukan, aku tahu kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk meminjamnya dan menyogok Naruto,"

Ucapan Kankuro terhenti ketika Gaara menghela nafas, "Ia ninja yang cakap dalam pekerjaannya,"

"Memberikan dia apartemen yang bagus ketika ia tinggal disini, memberikan akses untuk memasuki rumah Kazekage, memberinya banyak hadiah dan rumor itu telah tersebar dengan baik Gaara, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Kankuro tersentak, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Gaara yang terdiam seolah tengelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"..."

Gaara tidak tahu perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan ketika ia berada dekat dengan wanita itu. Ia bahagia dan begitu nyaman, tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah perasaan cinta ia yakin bahwa ia memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu karena ia menghormati Naruto dan tidak lebih.

Gaara terdiam, menatap Kankuro sebentar. "Tidak,"

Kankuro menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jika dia kembali ke Konoha dan berpacaran dengan orang lain apa kau akan diam?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hak atas hal itu Kankuro,"

"Berarti kau akan melepaskannya? Gaara kau menyukainya dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja?" ucap Kankuro.

"Aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya lalu mengapa kau peduli kepadanya?"

"Dia temanku," ucap Gaara kecil.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Naruto disini, bahkan kau peduli kepada dokumenmu dari pada Naruto ketika ia berkunjung. Kau juga tidak memberikan hadiah sebanyak itu kepadanya. Gaara apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau menyukainya!"

Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Kankuro dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku..."

Kankuro menatap adiknya, mengeleng lemah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin seperti Naruto? Membangun keluargamu sendiri dengan dia?"

"Kalau aku mau itu tidak akan terjadi Kankuro," ucap Gaara dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berasal dari Konoha,"

"Tetapi Temari berhasil,"

Gaara menghela nafas lagi, "Mereka tidak menyukai pernikahan Temari, Kankuro. Kau mengerti sendiri bukan, Sakura adalah ninja yang hebat milik Konoha yang terkenal akan ilmu medis, ninja medis adalah aset berharga untuk negara. Lagi pula ia tidak akan menyukai orang yang dulu pernah nyaris membunuhnya bukan," ucap Gaara tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi Gaara—"

Gaara memijat pelipisnya, ia mengangkat tangannya. Menunjukkan isyarat untuk berhenti,"Kankuro, kepalaku pening saat ini. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Aku mengerti, Kau tidak mencoba Gaara, kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu."

**-sour-**

Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Gaara sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

Pria itu lebih banyak tenggelam dalam kantornya, terkadang mereka bertemu untuk makan malam. Tetapi Gaara tidak memintanya untuk memijat aliran chakra seperti biasa.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perubahan sifat Gaara berubah, biasanya pria itu akan datang mengunjunginya dan sekarang ia menghilang seolah di telan bumi.

Sakura menghela nafas, memasukkan bajunya yang terakhir kedalam tasnya. Ia menatap ruangan sekitarnya memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia sudah membereskan semua pakaiannya dan beberapa barangnya.

Besok ia akan pulang ke Konoha, ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Tetapi ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, seolah ada yang salah.

Ia tidak mengetahui perasaan ini, hanya sesuatu hal yang aneh. Apakah ia sedih? Apakah ia bingung atau ia merasa kesepian atau mungkin ia sudah nyaman dengan Sunagakure?

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menikmati Sunagakure seperti sekarang mengingat dulu negara ini begitu menyebalkan, kini ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan Suna.

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan lamunannya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Ia membuka pintunya menunjukkan Gaara berdiri di depan pintunya, tatapan matanya aneh dan pria itu memandang Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Gaara? Ada apa?"

Gaara sedikit tersentak, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura dan wanita itu mengikutinya. "Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?" tanya Gaara ia duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Sakura yang kini duduk di seberangnya.

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat,"

Gaara menyandarkan pungungnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan dalam kantongnya dan menaruhnya di meja mendorongnya ke arah Sakura. "Kurasa ini hadiah terakhirku untukmu," jawab Gaara.

Sakura menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mendekati kotak itu, membukanya dan perlahan terlihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul bunga Sakura yang dilapisi berlian. Sakura terdiam, kemudian menutupnya. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucap Sakura menaruhnya dan mendorongnya kearah Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau menerimanya Sakura-san, ucapan terimakasihku untukmu. Rumah sakitku berkembang sangat baik sekarang, betapa banyak orang yang selamat sekarang karena kau membantu Sunagakure. Sebagai Kazekage aku sangat berterimakasih," ucap Gaara tenang. "Dan sebagai temanmu, aku sangat menghargaimu,"

Sakura terdiam, ia mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu menuliskan pendapatmu tentang kalung itu," ucap Gaara ringan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, atas semuanya."

Sakura menatap Gaara, pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tulus terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kurasa aku memberi waktu yang sulit disini,"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap lantai, "Kurasa aku juga harus meminta maaf kepadamu, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Kau di maafkan, jadi apa aku dimaafkan?"

Sakura tersenyum perlahan, "tentu Gaara,"

"Jadi apa kau mau memberikan pijatanmu sebelum kau pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum mengeleng kepalanya, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan melembut, mengambil bantal sofa, kemudian Sakura menepuk pahanya, "Kemarilah Gaara," ucapnya.

Gaara duduk di sebelahnya dan membaringkan wajahnya, perlahan ia dapat merasakan cakra dingin di kepalanya, Sakura mengusap rambutnya dengan sangat lembut, sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai pijatanku Gaara?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga Gaara. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Gaara,"

Gaara mendongak, terkejut dengan perilaku Sakura, ia menatap wanita itu, Sakura tersenyum menatapnya dengan lembut, wajahnya perlahan memerah kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi pria itu kemudian melanjutkan pijatannya.

Gaara menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detik momen yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali untuknya, perlahan hatinya membengkak perih, ia menahannya membiarkan tangan Sakura dengan lembut di kepalanya.

Ia menikmati sentuhan itu, memejamkan matanya, dan berharap bahwa wanita itu tidak akan pergi darinya.

**-to be continued-**

**A/N: kurasa sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengupdate cerita ini, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa banyak orang yang menyukai cerita ini dan berharap untuk lanjut. Review kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk mencari ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Chapter ini sebenarnya cukup rumit, karena perpisahan Gaara dan Sakura, rasanya cerita ini bisa di akhiri disini atau berlanjut. Itu tergantung pembaca.**

**Apakah kalian ingin cerita ini berhenti di chapter ini atau lanjut? Aku akan menunggu jawaban kalian di kolom review, dan bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini ?**

**Love you, readers.**


	8. A New Beginning

Spesial Thanks to : **Ashley Chen16, Rosaaerith, constantinest, nica-kun, yukito Arui, Guest, Shayyll, Nana, Cherry, Guest, KimyoonJi93, Anna, Shernikarnia111.**

Karena telah mereview cerita ini. Kalian memotivasi aku untuk tetap menulis cerita ini^^ oh ya sekilas info ini adalah AU (Alternative Universe) jadi berbeda dengan Naruto yang asli.

Sebenarnya cerita ini seharusnya tamat di chapter 7 dan memulai cerita baru tentang kisah mereka tetapi karena kalian antusias tentang cerita ini jadi di lanjutin. Cuma ada jurang pemisah antara cerita ini dan selanjutnya itu yang membuat chapter 8 ini sangat menguras tenaga hiks.. hiks.. sehingga chapter 9 adalah cerita baru yang akhirnya masuk ke cerita ini.

Kuharap kalian semakin menyukai cerita ini, aku akan menunggu review kalian ^^b

All characters belong to Khisimoto sensei,

Date : 22 – 5 -2020 (wow sudah setahun guys, happy one year, readers ^^)

**-sour-**

"Bagaimana Sakura, apa kau menikmati misimu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang akhirnya kembali dari misinya di Sunagakure, kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap akibat terpapar kerasnya sinar matahari di Sunagakure, tubuhnya semakin ramping dan rambutnya lebih panjang di bandingkan mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tentu, aku menikmatinya."

"Aku mendapatkan laporan dari Gaara," ucap Naruto perlahan, ia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dan menaruhnya di mejanya, "Kau selalu dapat di andalkan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan pergi, senang kembali ke Konoha Naruto," ucap Sakura dan berbalik.

Naruto perlahan menegakkan punggungnya, "Kuharap rumor yang kudengar tidak benar Sakura-chan,"

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura berhenti, berbalik perlahan menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung. "Beberapa tetua Sunagakure mengeluhkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Kazekage mereka,"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Apakah rumor itu benar? Kau dan Gaara?"

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, rumor itu tidak benar."

Terlihat tubuh Naruto kembali santai, ia tersenyum lebar. "Senang mendengarnya," ucap Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Karena itu akan menyusahkan pasangan Gaara,"

"Pasangan? Apakah dia memiliki pacar?"

"Tidak tetapi kau tahu bukan pemilihan Kazekage mereka sedikit kolot. Karena Gaara yang menjadi Kazekage mereka berharap Gaara segera menikah dan meneruskan tahtanya," Naruto berdeham perlahan, "Kudengar Gaara akan dijodohkan dengan bangsawan lainnya,"

Sakura hanya menganguk, "Tak perlu khawatir Naruto, aku mengerti."

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dan suara pintu tertutup.

**-sour-**

"Kau melepasnya,"

Gaara mendongak dari dokumennya, wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Kau membiarkannya kembali ke Konoha?"

Gaara menatap kembali dokumennya, "Tentu, dia telah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik."

"Bukan tentang misi yang kubicarakan!" seru Kankuro tidak sabar.

Gaara hanya diam.

"Kau melepaskannya begitu saja?" ucap Kankuro tampak kesal karena Gaara mengacuhkannya.

"Dia tak menyukaiku," ucap Gaara pelan.

"Apakah kau menyatakannya?"

"Tidak," ucap Gaara.

"Kau melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Gaara hanya diam.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin menikah seperti Naruto?" tanya Kankurou ragu.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursinya, perlahan ia memikirkan fantasinya, Sakura Haruno menjadi istrinya, mengendong anaknya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Itu terlalu mewah untukku Kankuro," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa, bukankah itu hal biasa. Kakak kita bisa melakukannya dan tentu kau bisa,"

"Kankuro, dewan tidak menyukai pernikahan Temari karena menikah dengan pria Konoha, dan memiliki anak darinya. Sakura adalah asset yang besar untuk Konoha, mengambil Sakura sama saja dengan mengambil tenaga medis penting dari Konoha. Aku membayar mahal dan menyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia aman di Sunagakure." Gaara mengulangi penjelasannya seolah hal itu bagaikan alasan logis yang menahan dia untuk lebih.

Kankuro mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Bisakah kali ini kau tidak memikirkan posisimu sebagai Kazekage dan hanya menjadi Gaara."

Hening, "aku tidak bisa."

"Apakah karena itu kau menerima pertunanganmu?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Kankuro mengerutkan alisnya, menatap adiknya yang acuh,"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana kalau dia menyukaimu juga. Apakah kau akan memperjuangkan dia?"

Gaara merenung, memutar kursinya kebelakang, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini,"

**-sour-**

Pertemuan mereka setelah satu tahun dari misi Sunagakure adalah ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk makan malam di ichiraku ramen dan Sakura yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit memutuskan untuk makan di tempat yang sama.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, Gaara tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan. Sakura sedikit terkejut dan mendekat ke arah meja Kazekage.

"Rasanya aneh melihat Kazekage makan sendirian di Konohagakure," ucap Sakura menaruh tasnya di sebelahnya dan duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Kazekage juga butuh makanan Sakura-san," ucap Gaara mengoyangkan gelas sakenya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "apa kau menunggu seseorang Gaara?" tanya Sakura menatap piring-piring kosong di hadapannya.

Gaara mengeleng, "tidak. Hanya ingin bersantai," jawab Gaara. Melirik restoran yang semakin sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berbicara. "Apa kau baru selesai bekerja?"

"Akhir-akhir ini murid-muridku bertambah banyak."

Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sakura, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan membuka sumpitnya, menatap Gaara dan memakan makanannya perlahan.

Gaara menuangkan sake lagi dalam gelasnya, memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura. Gaara tersenyum perlahan, perasaan aneh melandanya, perasaan yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak rasakan. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti arti dari perasaannya sendiri, Sakura tidak berubah banyak, wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Mereka bercerita beberapa hal, Sakura membicarakan pekerjaannya dan Gaara mendengarkan. Sakura menuangkan sake ke gelasnya dan meminumnya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sudah lama tak makan bersamamu Gaara," ucap Sakura menatap gelas sakenya. "Rasanya aneh ketika kita makan bersama," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kau masih sama Sakura-san," ucap Gaara, "Cantik seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu,"

Wajah Sakura tersipu, ia meninum sakenya dengan cepat. "Kau juga tak berubah..." Sakura membuang mukanya, "Menyebalkan seperti biasa," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Sakura-san, ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan,"

Sakura terdiam menganguk sebentar, "Jika kau diberi satu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura berpikir, "Kurasa aku ingin berkeliling dunia," ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau Gaara?"

"Ini," ucap Gaara memajukan wajahnya, menyentuh dagu wanita itu dan menciumnya perlahan. Mata Sakura melebar ketika ia dapat merasakan bibir Gaara di bibirnya, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan Sakura tak menyadarinya sampai Gaara melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali di kursinya.

Sakura hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, menatap Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara!" panggil seorang pria di belakang mereka, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hokage mereka tersenyum lebar mendekati meja mereka. "Wah kurasa kalian bersenang-senang disini,"

Gaara hanya mengerakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura, mengambil edamame dari piring Sakura, "Oh ya Gaara, aku lupa. Selamat atas pertunanganmu,"

Wajah Gaara menengang terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat, "Aku harus pergi, aku melupakan sesuatu." Berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan dan Gaara yang diam.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, baik Gaara dan Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dan hubungan yang dulu pernah terjalin di antara mereka kini semakin memudar.

**-Sour-**

Naruto tidak mengerti, ia menatap Sakura yang kini sedang asyik berbicara dengan beberapa rekan mereka. Hari ini pesta ulang tahun Boruto ke 6, awalnya Sakura tidak ingin datang tetapi karena ia menjaga Sarada maka ia hadir bersama anak kecil itu.

Naruto tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah putus beberapa bulan sebelum misi Sunagakure, Sasuke memiliki anak dengan teman satu timnya yang dulu, Karin. Sasuke tidak tidur dengan wanita itu, ia menggunakan dirinya sebagai obyek penelitian dan Karin yang mengandungnya. Semula Sasuke tidak ingin merawatnya tetapi Sakura bersikeras untuk memaksa Sasuke dan Karin bertanggung jawab.

Tetapi hal itu membuat hubungan mereka kandas, Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, tetapi Sasuke yang sering berkelana dan Karin yang sibuk dengan penelitian membuat Sakura sering menjaganya ketika mereka berdua sibuk.

Tetapi rumor yang ia dengar dengan Gaara membuat Naruto tidak yakin, apakah Sakura sudah berpindah hati. Tetapi Gaara dan Sakura, hal itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa. Gaara bukanlah pria yang mudah percaya dan rasanya cinta bukanlah pelajaran yang disukainya.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak. Tersenyum lebar, "Senang melihatmu datang. Wow apakah kalian menjadi keluarga sekarang?" tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat Sakura yang kini mengendong Sarada, Sakura menurunkan Sarada dan kini berlari menuju kerumunan anak-anak.

"Tentu tidak Naruto," ucap Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sasuke meminta bantuanku untuk mendandani putri cantiknya," ucap Sakura riang. Sasuke hanya diam.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tentu. Nikmati pestanya,"

Sakura mengikuti Sarada dan kini sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Kau masih menyukainya bukan?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandangi Sakura dari jauh.

"Dia akrab dengan Sarada, dia juga menyayanginya apa lagi?"

"Sakura tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Naruto terdiam, ia ingat betul bahwa hubungan mereka terjalin setelah perang dunia, Naruto tidak percaya pada mula bahwa Sakura memutuskan hubungan dengan pria itu.

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke tidak berselingkuh dan kejadian itu sudah lama.

Tetapi entah mengapa Sakura memilih untuk menyerah atas hubungan itu.

"Hey, lihatlah." Sasuke menyikutnya membuat Naruto tersentak dan melihat Gaara dan keluarganya datang, ia datang bersama dengan Kankuro dan seorang wanita cantik, ia memiliki rambut coklat yang mirip dengan anak kecil yang Gaara gendong, sepertinya anak itu seumuran dengan Boruto.

"Gaara!" Seru Naruto, sekilas ekor mata Naruto menangkap wajah janggal dari Sakura.

Naruto tidak mengerti dan tidak menghiraukan ekspresi itu. Ia berjalan, mendekati Gaara, penampilannya berubah rambutnya lebih rapi di banding masa mudanya serta aura agung miliknya. Bahkan rasanya Gaara memang layak menyandang gelar Kazekage di bahunya.

"Apakah dia yang kau bicarakan Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk menurunkan anak kecil yang ada di gendongannya, "Shinki bermainlah dengan anak yang lain, Mira ajak dia."

Wanita itu mengangguk, mengandeng tangan Shinki dan menuju kerumuman anak-anak yang sedang ribut soal pinata.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, Sasuke menunduk sedikit ketika Sakura berbisik di telinganya. Kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"_Love bird_," ucap Gaara datar.

Naruto tersentak dan menatap Gaara, ekspresi pria itu kosong. "Ah mereka, aku berharap mereka kembali bersama, bukankah mereka cocok bersama ya kan Gaara?"

"Aku haus,"

"Oh tentu nikmati pestanya, oh jangan lupa akohol akan di edarkan jam 9 malam," ucap Naruto riang.

Setelah anak-anak tidur di ruangan Boruto, beberapa orang tua kini menghilang dari pesta menyisakan beberapa teman dekat yang kini sedang menikmati minuman mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih melakukan ini disaat pesta ulang tahun anakmu Naruto," ucap Sakura menegak minumannya.

"Yah, kau tahu, terkadang bersenang-senang tidak masalah."

"Aku akan membawa pulang Sarada," ucap Sasuke. "Dan kembali untuk menjemputmu,"

"Oh tak perlu Sasuke, aku akan pulang sendiri." Sakura meminum-minumannya lagi dan kini mendekati meja Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Gay-Sensei.

"Kau tahu, Sakura sampai sekarang masih menarik bukan." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Jika ia tidak menyukaimu dan menyukaiku, kurasa aku tidak akan melepasnya,"

"Kau sudah menikah dan masih menyukainya?"

"Kau tahu impian kecil yang tidak pernah terwujud, aku ingin..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "lupakan," ucapnya terkekeh pelan.

"Sarada bisa tidur di rumahku, ayo kita berkumpul team tujuh seperti dulu!" Naruto tersenyum dan menyenggol Sasuke. "Sakura-chan," panggilnya riang dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dan kini Naruto di sebelahnya, memeluknya sebentar, membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita dan menyerahkan botol akohol untuknya.

Sakura memang menarik, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Papa, aku mengantuk."

Sasuke tersentak, "Tentu ini waktunya pulang,"

Seandainya Sasuke tidak mengantar Sarada pulang malam itu, mungkin kejadian yang menghancurkan hidup Sakura tidak akan terjadi.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Next Or Not ?**

**Aku akan membalas Review disini saja ya **

**Ashley Chen16 : Wah sepertinya Asley suka dengan cerita ini ya, senang sekali lihat reviewmu.. Ini Sudah di update kok, memang agak lama untuk memulai cerita baru (plak, memang alasan saja mager haha) Saranmu sudah kuterima, tetua disini sebenernya bukan ke arah daimyo sih, lebih kearah menteri-menteri mereka. Wah untuk urusan lamar kuserahkan ke Gaara saja hehe, tenang chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih greget lol.**

**Rosaaerith : Oh tenang, sekilas Spoiler memang bakal ada kepala-kepala kecil bermunculan dan itu membuat semuanya ….. (Kacau lol) Stay tune sampai itu terjadi okay ^^**

**Constantinest : Mereka berlajut kok, selama cerita ini masih di lanjutin wkwk**

**Nica-kun : Iya sempat hiatus, authornya mencari ilham ke desa Konoha dulu buat chapter 8 ini wkwk.. Chapter tersusah adalah chapter ini huhuhu…**

**Shayyll : kamu udah review aku udah seneng kok, wkwk hiburan di kala Covid 19, jaga kesehatan okay biar bisa baca cerita ini sampai akhir, salam sehat ^^**

**Nana, Guest, Cherry, Guest, : tenang bakal berlanjut kok, walau lama tee-he.**

**KimYoonJi93 : Lanjut dong, masak ditinggal aku juga lagi saying-sayangnya sama pembacaku kok hehe.. Sebisa mungkin tidak menghilang, lama karena masih mencari ide wkwk.. Iya gaasaku emang ngemesin disini, aku juga suka **

**Shernikarnia111 : Ini balasan untuk review di gaara is missing ya. Yes, centang kolong favorite ada di bawah sama di saat mau mereview juga ada, favorite untuk menyukai dan follow supaya buat notice kalau cerita ini update. Welcome to ffn dear^^ , wattpad sebenarnya belum tertarik karena buat cerita Naruto rasanya di FFN lebih menyenangkan daripada disana. Untuk sementara belum ada pemikiran untuk memperluas ke area sana…**

**Thanks to all review, I hope you enjoy this story.**


	9. Seriously What Happen With Sakura?

**Spesial thanks to : Asley Chen16, shayyll,shinachiku209,nica-kun, Yukito arui, Cherry, Rosaaerith, guest, Constantinest, Vanya, Azure kawaii, Azure Kawaii 28, Ayy.**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, terimakasih untuk pembaca yang menantikan cerita ini dan mereview, like, fave kalian benar-benar membuat ku semangat dan WOW, banyak sekali yang mereview thank you so much sekali lagi senang sekali membaca komentar kalian. Kuharap kalian menyukai cerita ini, karena cerita ini rasanya seolah membuka parta baru untuk cerita selanjutnya akhirnya... reviewnya dungs para pembaca tersayang^^

**-Sour-**

"Hamil?"

Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan riang, ia mendorong kursi yang di pakainya dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya dahi, kau hamil sekarang?"

"Kau bercanda bukan?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Apakah aku tampak bercanda?" tanya Ino, mengeritkan alisnya, menatap sahabatnya.

"Oh tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?" raut wajah Sakura tampak gelisah.

"Jadi siapa pria yang beruntung itu?" tanya Ino dengan riang seolah ia tidak membaca wajah kacau Sakura

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Oh Dahi, bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Ino menyadari bahwa Sakura benar-benar serius akan ucapannya, kini wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Sakura meremas tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya, "Kurasa kau ingat pesta ulang tahun Naruto? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Yah kau mabuk berat saat malam hari, kau tahu bukan begitu anak-anak tidur, minuman segera di edarkan," jawab Ino ragu, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sial.. sial.. sial, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau minum dengan siapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Sakura melembut.

"Sasuke, Naruto, aku minum dengan semua orang. Maksudku, kau tahu bukan kita semua bersenang-senang di pesta itu, bahkan Tsunade shisou juga datang," ucap Sakura linglung, ia mengusap pelipisnya yang kini berkeringat.

"Yah, setidaknya momen itu membuatku lupa bahwa aku sudah berkeluarga," ucap Ino santai. "Yah kau mengila saat itu, bahkan kau tak bisa mengingat namamu. Terakhir kali sebelum aku pulang, kau masih bersama Naruto di ruangan atas."

"Sial jangan bilang aku mengandung anaknya! Oh tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!"

Wajah Ino memucat, tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang panik. "Dahi," panggilnya lembut, "Kau harus memberitahunya,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Dia sudah menikah!" ucap Sakura, tubuhnya linglung dan dengan sigap Ino menangkapnya sebelum pingsan.

-Sour-

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Ino, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Sakura muncul di toku bunga Yamanaka dengan wajah murung. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan ragu.

"Yah, aku belum memberitahunya."

Ino memijat pelipisnya, "Aku tidak berani bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, maksudku. Hinata-chan," ucapnya perlahan mengerang kecil.

"Sakura, ini sudah dua bulan dan bayi itu terus bertumbuh. Bayangkan jika semua orang tahu dan bayi itu berambut pirang?"

Sakura terdiam ngeri. "Aku tidak bisa Ino, setidaknya jika pirang banyak pria dengan rambut pirang," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Dia jinjuriki Sakura! Apa kau tahu, semua anaknya memiliki kumis sama seperti dirinya dan bayangkan jika bayi itu memiliki kumis yang sama dengan Naruto?"

"Ino ini hal gila! Kurasa aku harus meng―" ucap Sakura pahit.

"Jauhkan pemikiran bodohmu Dahi! Kau harus mempertahankannya, kau benci dengan aborsi dan bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku..."

"Mama," panggil Inojin kecil, mendekat ke arahnya. Ino mengambil putranya dan mengendongnya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Setidaknya kau hamil dengan Sai sebagai suamimu Ino,"

Sakura mencium aroma susu dari botol susu milik Inojin dan ia merasa mual.

Ino segera menurunkan Inojin, menyuruhnya kembali ke ruangannya dan menenangkan Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa dengan semua bahan yang mengandung susu Ino dan aku benci itu!" ucap Sakura pahit.

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu hal ini berat untukmu. Tetapi setidaknya kau harus mempertahankannya. Bayi itu tidak bersalah Sakura dan Naruto harus mengetahuinya," ucap Ino memeluk Sakura yang perlahan mulai menangis.

**-Sour-**

Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang rasanya sesak, ia sudah berkali-kali mondar mandir di depan ruangan Naruto tetapi tidak memiliki kebenarian untuk mengetuk ruangan Hokage. Lima menit dan ia masih hening, bertanding dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia menarik nafas panjang, mengetuk perlahan dan menunggu balasan. "Masuk,"

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan Naruto, pria itu menyambutnya dengan ramah, "Sakura-chan ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Naruto riang.

"Naruto, aku..."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Menatap sahabatnya yang kini memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan,"

Sebuah ketukan terdengar, "Maaf menganggu Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama ada disini."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, ketika Gaara memasuki ruangan. Mata mereka saling bertemu, setelah insiden Gaara mencium Sakura di makan malam mereka setelah itu baik Sakura ataupun Gaara berusaha menghindar satu sama lain. Bahkan di pesta ulang tahun Naruto, Sakura masih berusaha menghindarinya.

"Sakura-san?" Sapanya tak yakin

"Gaara," desisnya kecil.

Gaara mendekat ke arahnya perlahan, senyuman lembut terukir darinya ketika ia menatap Sakura dan memperhatikan Naruto, sepertinya suasana hati Gaara sangat bagus hari ini.

"Hokage-sama, anda harus melihat ini!" ucap salah satu ninja datang masuk ke ruangan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba, terlihat raut wajah khawatir di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Sakura-chan. Maukah kau menemani Gaara sebentar? Aku akan mengurus hal ini, maafkan aku Gaara."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya, Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa situasinya seperti ini?" batin Sakura mengerang. Gaara duduk kursi tamu, ada tatapan aneh terpancar dari wajah pria itu.

"Rasanya sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu," menatap wanita di hadapannya. Sakura menghela nafas. Tentu saja sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, Sakura berusaha menghindari Gaara sebisa mungkin.

"Tentu, bagaimana kabarmu Gaara?" pertanyaan konyol yang terucap dari pemikirannya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Gaara santai, "Kau tampak sehat,"

Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Oh ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme. Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat sehat jika ia mengalami mual setiap kali ia melewati toko yang berbau susu, sementara ia sangat menyukai susu. "Apa kau bilang aku mengemuk?" tanya Sakura sensitif. Berat badannya sedikit bertambah akhir-akhir ini.

Gaara mengeleng, "tidak, tapi ya kurasa."

Keheningan canggung memenuhi ruangan Hokage. Sakura berdoa dalam hati berharap Naruto segera kembali keruangannya, tetapi pria itu tidak segera kembali.

"Sakura-san, maukah kau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Gaara, Sakura hanya mengangguk ketika Gaara menghilang dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

Tidak selang beberapa lama Gaara kembali, ia membawa sebuah tas di tangannya.

"Sakura-san,ini untukmu," ucap Gaara kembali, ia mengeluarkan botol susu coklat, tentu Sakura mengingat minuman yang di bawa Gaara. Susu coklat dengan rasa serabut pasir lembut di dalamnya yang memang hanya tersedia di Sunagakure. Sakura mengutuk dalam hatinya, jika ia tidak hamil tentu ia menerima dengan senang hati. "Kenapa kau membawaku ini?"

"Kau lupa? Kau bilang kau menginginkan susu ini terakhir kali kita bertemu. Di pesta," ucap Gaara dengan lembut, Gaara membukanya dan aromanya susu menyeruak memenuhi ruangan Hokage.

Sakura menatap Gaara ngeri, tepat ketika indra penciumannya mengetahui bahwa itu susu, ia merasa perutnya di pukul oleh sesuatu dalam hitungan detik ia mual seketika. Tubuhnya menegang hebat, ia menutup mulutnya, berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi milik Naruto.

"Sakura-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir, pria itu muncul dari ambang pintu menatap Sakura yang memaksa untuk memuntahkan sesuatu.

Sakura mengerang, ia membilas mulutnya dan berjalan keluar. "Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara, hanya saja aku tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk meminum susu."

"Kenapa?" ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi menyeritkan alisnya jika ia memiliki alis "Bukankah kau menyukai hal berbau manis?" tanya Gaara, raut khawatir yang familiar terpancar dari wajah Gaara.

Sakura mengingat bagaimana wajah khawatirnya Gaara ketika ia pingsan di rumah sakit Sunagakure.

"Aku tidak ingin," jawab Sakura lemah, ia mengerakkan badannya keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di kursi tamu Naruto. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat, ia mengusap perutnya perlahan.

Gaara berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian ia berlutut memperhatikannya sebentar dan menaruh tangannya di kening Sakura sementara salah satu tangannya di kepalanya sendiri, "apa kau sakit?"

Sakura mengeleng. "Tidak aku sehat," ucapnya tersenyum kecil. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika Gaara menyentuhnya, ia tahu bahwa Gaara tidak suka disentuh dan menyentuh, kini pria itu berlutut di hadapannya memastikan ia baik-baik saja? Ironis. Hanya dalam satu tahun pria di hadapannya berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi? Sakura tak yakin, Gaara biasanya bergerak dengan kaku tapi kali ini seolah ia lebih leluasa ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Perlahan memori tentang pesta ulang tahun Boruto menyerbunya, ia menatap Gaara dengan sedih. Tentu ia sudah menikah sekarang dan pria itu juga memiliki anak.

Sebuah keluarga merubah Gaara, dan kini bayi di dalam kadungannya juga akan mengubah banyak hal. Hubungannya dengan sahabatnya sendiri dan dirinya.

Sakura mengusap perutnya perlahan. Bahkan pria di hadapannya sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri, apa hanya dirinya yang tertinggal?

Naruto kembali dengan tergesa-gesa sedikit terkejut dengan pandangan di hadapannya. Gaara berlulut di hadapan Sakura dan tangannya masih di kening wanita itu, "Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Dia tampak tidak sehat," ucap Gaara, bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di kursi tamu.

Sakura segera berdiri, "Tidak Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja, baguslah kau ada disini kurasa aku akan pergi," ucap Sakura berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua pria yang menatapnya bingung.

**-Sour-**

Sakura mengusap perutnya, menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa memberitahu Naruto lebih menegangkan daripada ujian chunin atau perang dunia atau rasanya mungkin sama. Sama-sama memuakkan dan menyebalkan.

Ia memandang perutnya lagi, kemudian memandang dokumennya lagi.

"Sakura-san,"

Sakura menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Gaara berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau mau makan siang?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, memang terakhir kali mereka berbicara di pesta ulang tahun Naruto dan tentu saja sifat pria itu tidak berubah, pintar dan menyebalkan seperti biasa, tetapi Sakura merasa ada perubahan sifat pria itu. Apa karena Sakura menjauhinya setelah makan malam terakhir mereka?

"Gaara, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura panik, "Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tidak menyukai reaksi Sakura. "Aku mengajakmu makan siang dan kau menanyaiku apakah aku sakit?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Maksudku kau mengajakku makan siang?"

"Bukankah aku sudah sering mengajakmu untuk makan siang?"

"Yah jika itu di Suna, tetapi ini di Konoha."

"Sakura-san. Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi, bisakah kau mempercepat waktu?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar.

Memerintah seperti biasa. Bahkan ketika Gaara sudah tidak menjadi bosnya, pria itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Aku mengerti,"

**-Sour-**

"Aku tak tahu kau menyukai organ Sakura-san," ucap Gaara menatap wanita di hadapannya yang melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku menyukainya," jawab Sakura riang memakan usus sapi di hadapannya, bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan hati dan lidah sapi dari piringnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kau menyukai makanan ini,"

"Aku menyukai organ dari dulu Sakura-san, kau tahu Shukaku." Jawab Gaara memakan sosis dan tersenyum kecil. Perubahan yang terlihat adalah Gaara lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. Wajah murungnya perlahan menghilang.

Untuk fitur wajahnya, memang Gaara tidak setampan Sasuke. Tetapi Gaara, termasuk tampan atau mungkin cantik? Fitur wajahnya sangat lembut dan menawan, aneh rasanya pria di hadapannya dulu seorang pembunuh dan sekarang menjadi pria dewasa yang berwibawa.

"Sakura? Sakura?" panggil Gaara, membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia mengambil hati miliknya dan memakannya.

"Apakah karena pengaruh Shukaku, bukankah dia sudah tidak ada di dalammu?" tanya Sakura berusaha melanjutkan percakapan.

"Dia adalah iblis haus darah dan organ adalah kesukaannya. Kurasa itu sudah menjadi habit, kau tahu." Gaara menyeringai, menatap Sakura lagi dan menyerahkan sepiring sosis sapi di hadapannya.

Sakura menatapnya berbinar dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Nafsu makan yang bagus Sakura-san,"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Gaara," ucap Sakura terhenti dan Gaara memesan sebuah Sake dan pelayan membawakan Sake dengan dua gelas.

"Kau mau?" tanya Gaara memegang gelas kecil di tangannya.

"Tidak, kurasa."

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka minum? Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau minum banyak sekali,"

Sakura merinding ngeri, perlahan perasaan muak mengerayapinya. Kenapa pria ini suka sekali mengungkit pesta sialan itu? Bahkan rasa benci mengerayapinya mengingat ia belum memberi tahu kehamilannya kepada Naruto. Menatap Gaara yang sedang minum Sakenya. "Kenapa kau berada disini Gaara?" tanyanya hambar.

"Aku membangun hotel kedua disini," ucapnya ringan.

Sakura lupa bahwa tahun lalu Gaara membuka hotel miliknya di Konoha dan siapa yang menduga bahwa hotel itu laris manis di Konoha bahkan Sakura mendengar bahwa Gaara membuka hotel miliknya bukan cuma di Konoha melainkan lima negara besar yang berpotensi. Rasanya ambisi Gaara perlahan berubah. Dari Kazekage menjadi seorang pembisnis.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang merenung perlahan, "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum cepat, "tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Gaara nampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura, "Apa ada masalah Sakura-san?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya permasalah di rumah sakit," ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Sakura-san," ucap Gaara, lagi-lagi raut khawatir terpancar di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir Gaara, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Itu adalah jawaban yang sama dan kau pingsan keesokan harinya," ucapnya melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Sakura dengan kesal.

"Gaara kau bukan bosku lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu," ucap Sakura ringan.

"Aku tahu!" serunya sedikit keras, "Tapi kau selalu memaksakan dirimu,"

Sakura tahu bahwa Gaara bisa sangat protektif kepada orang yang ia kenal, apa hubungannya kini meningkat dari orang yang tidak di kenal menjadi teman, apa Gaara menganggap Sakura adalah temannya? Sama seperti Naruto?

Atau mungkin Sakura yang tidak mengenal pria itu.

Sakura tertawa ringan, "_Hai.. Hai_.. Kasekage-sama. Aku akan menurutimu kali ini," Sakura memandang Gaara geli sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara seperti ini.

"Gaara," panggil Kankuro yang muncul dari ambang pintu, sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura di hadapan Gaara. "Well mengulang kebiasaan lama yah?" tanya Kankuro menggoda Sakura.

"Kankuro," ucap Sakura berat. "Bukan seperti itu,"

"Iya... iya, aku mengerti. Hanya pertemuan atar teman bukan? tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Kankurou ringan, Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman tetapi Gaara menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. "Mereka sudah menunggumu Gaara,"

"Aku tahu," ucapnya dan berdiri, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan melemparkannya di meja. "Permisi Haruno-san," ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bertanya-tanya.

**-Sour-**

"Kau belum memberitahunya Dahi!" Seru Ino kesal, ia menatap temannya yang berlaku konyol Sakura, sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak ia berusaha memberitahu Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa! Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan keluarga mereka," ucap Sakura menahan kekesalannya, menatap perutnya kini semakin membuncit.

"Aku akan memberitahunya!" seru Ino.

"Tidak... tidak Ino," ucap Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya, menarik tangan Ino dengan segera.

"Itu tidak adil Sakura-chan, kau harus menanggung semuanya sendirian."

Sakura menghela nafas, mengusap perutnya. "Aku tahu, tapi..." perlahan air matanya menetes, 'hormon-hormon sialan,' pikirnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit emosional terhadap apapun disekitarnya.

"Kau harus memberitahunya Sakura-chan! Naruto harus tahu,"

"Aku harus tahu apa?" tanya Naruto riang. Sakura segera menarik bajunya dan membiarkan Naruto memasuki ruangannya. "Kurasa kalian sudah siap dengan pemeriksaan kesehatanku ya?" tanya Naruto riang, ia tidak mengenakan jubah Hokagenya hanya pakaian ninjanya.

"Sebelum itu Hokage-sama, aku harus memberitahumu," ucap Ino mendesis menatap wajah Sakura yang memalingkan muka.

Naruto yang melihat kedua temannya semakin bingung, ia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ada apa?"

"Sakura hamil Hokage-sama," ucap Ino.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, sorot matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya Sakura-chan?"

Kali ini Sakura mendongak dengan bingung, "Naruto apa kau tidak ingat, kejadian di malam ulang tahun Boruto disaat aku mabuk?"

"Yah, kau mabuk berat dan Kakashi sensei mengantarmu pulang," ucap Naruto.

"Sial," desis Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, jangan bilang kalau... bayi ini?" ucap Naruto

Sakura memandang Naruto ngeri kemudian memandang Ino dengan wajah pucat, sebelum ia pingsan.

Ia benar-benar membenci hal ini.

**-Sour-**

**Bagaimana apakah kalian menyukainya? #menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini ? aku berpikir panjang apakah kalian menyukai chapter 9 ini?**

**aku akan membalas review kalian disini ya ^^**

**Ashley Chen16 : First review wow,#lempar petasan, yey. Aku juga berharap begitu tapi Gaara bener-bener pasif, nanti juga akan diceritakan mengapa dia bisa pasif seperti itu. Entalah chapter keberapa aku tidak tahu, itupun kalau ingat #plak. Semangat dong soalnya banyak pembaca seperti Ashley yang menyukai cerita ini, keep review^^ and thank you reviewnya :)**

**Shayll : Wow, sampai dipendam dulu wkwk, gemes ya sama aku juga.. kadang aku merasa why Gaara! Why! Authornya loh padahal wkwk, thank you reviewnya :)**

**Shinachiku209 : ganbatte-yooo too :) thank you reviewnya :)**

**Nica-kun : Ganbatte too ! thank you reviewnya :)**

**Yukito Arui : Next dong... semoga suka thank you reviewnya :)**

**Cherry : Iya campur aduk, aku bahkan merasa Gaara sedikit plin plan, kadang begini, kadang begitu wkwk thank you reviewnya :)**

**Rosaaerith : Wah Quote of the day nih, bener banget belum mencoba sudah merasa gagal bener banget! Setuju! Iya bener banget aduh kamu peka banget sih Rosa, Naruto emank gak peka karena dia sebenernya masih suka sama Sakura, agak kurang terima atuh klo Gaara yang dapat Sakura secara kan dia lebih layak ups spoiler lol... thank you reviewnya :)**

**Guest : Iya Naruto datang di saat tidak tepat, coba kalau telat dikit bisa lanjut tuh hubungan mereka! thank you reviewnya :)**

**Constantinest : Penasaran endingnya, masih lama deh kelihatannya. Bersabarlah okay dengan cerita ini :)**

**Vanya : Ini kabar baiknya, jeng-jeng, apakah syok Sakura hamil astaga! Wow chapter 20 sepertinya mungkin akan ditamat dichapter itu atau bisa lebih tergantung bagaimana proses kesananya ^^, sebagai author yang baik requestmu akan kukabulkan, note : kalau bisa ya wkwkw thank you reviewnya :)**

**Azure Kawaii28 : jujur aku agak lupa ini chapter berapa bahkan kupikir sudah chapter 9 ternyata masih chapter 8 lol, authornya agak pikun wkwk.. semangat juga Azure!**

**Ayy : Ah don't hate your mind darling, hancur untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang baik chapter ini masih panjang seperti kereta api wkwk... kuharap kau menyukainya...**


	10. The Baby

Hello readers bagaimana kabar kalian, lol setelah sekian lama tidak mengupdate karena kesibukan duniawi, ^^. Kuharap kalian sehat-sehat saja, mengingat Covid semakin banyak, jaga kesehatan okay agar tidak terserang covid.

**Pertama aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada : Ashley Chen16, Shinachiku209, Yukito Arui, Constantinest, Nica-kun, JeonAnita, Shayyll, Cherry, Guest, Zaidah, Rose, Real Leviathany, rosaaerith, Crackshipers, Ayy.**

**Thank you for review membuatku semangat untuk menulis cerita ini. Bahkan review kalian membuatku sadar hehe bahwa masih ada yang menginginkan cerita ini.**

**Reviewnya dungs pembaca tersayang^^**

**-sour-**

Suasana sedang bagus saat ini, beberapa anak berlari-larian, seorang pedagang menawarkan dagangannya, aroma harum daging memenuhi jalan membuat siapapun tergiur untuk membelinya.

Berbalik dengan ruangan Hokage yang kini sepertinya minim udara, seolah Sakura harus memompa pasokan oksigennya dua kali lipat hanya untuk bernafas, ditambah dengan rasa mual yang menyebalkan sejak tadi.

Bayi dalam perutnya bergerak dengan lincah membuat Sakura tidak mengerti dimana dia. Bukan Cuma Sakura yang merasa sesak melainkan sang ekor sembilan yang sedang menahan dirinya dikursinya.

Suara kaki Naruto yang bergerak gelisah terdengar dengan nyaring. Sakura berusaha membantu sahabatnya yang khawatir sama seperti dirinya tetapi ia tidak bisa, rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan lari, melupakan mengapa mereka disini.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" ucap Naruto gelisah, mata birunya memperhatikan Sakura kemudian membuang muka mencoba untuk mencari pengalihan kearah perut Sakura, sayangnya bukan mendapatkan ketenganan yang di dapat Naruto malah ketegangan yang maha dasyat.

"Bagaimana jika itu Kakashi Sensei, apa kau siap Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kering.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, mendengar ucapan Naruto membuatnya tidak baik, rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Apa kau siap jika kau memiliki bayi Kakashi Sensei?"

Sakura menutup matanya, ia mengusap perutnya perlahan. Kemudian mengigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu dan kuharap bukan dia,"

"Aku juga, tapi bagaimana jika..."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, "Lama sekali dia!" serunya gelisah, ia memperhatikan patung para Hokage dan memperhatikan wajah Kakashi Hatake. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Sakura chan. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan denganmu,"

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto,"

"Apa kau pernah memiliki hubungan masalalu dengannya?"

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan getir, "sama sekali tidak ada. Sasuke terakhir, kalian semua tahu bukan bahwa aku mencintainya." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Hanya saja hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik,"

"Bagaimana jika anak itu anak Sasuke?"

Sakura menatap ragu, "Aku tak yakin, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun ketika kita bertemu sebulan lalu. Ia bertingkah laku biasa,"

Naruto berbalik, "Kuharap, atau Kiba?"

"Apa kau ingin mengetes semua pria yang kau kenal Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya, bersamaan dengan suara ketukan dipintu membuat mata mereka menuju pintu tersebut.

Kakashi masuk dengan lambat, ia mengenakan pakaian ninjanya dan di tangannya terdapat buku mesum, sesekali ia tertawa karena buku itu.

"Ah, kenapa kedua murid kesayanganku disini?" tanya Kakashi ceria.

Raut wajah Naruto yang semula bercanda kini menjadi serius. Mata birunya menatap tajam Kakashi seolah jika gurunya salah menjawab sepatah kata saja ia akan menghancurkannya.

Sakura menenangkan Naruto dengan bangkit dari kursinya.

Kakashi nampaknya tidak mengerti, ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang sedikit berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Terutama bagian perutnya yang semakin menonjol, sepertinya bukan kelebihan makanan.

"Sakura-chan kau tampak berbeda," respons Kakashi. "Apa kau makan terlalu banyak?"

Ada dua alasan untuk memukul gurunya, pertama karena datang terlambat, kedua karena menduga bahwa ia kebanyakan makan. Damn! Ia hamil bukan kebanyakan maknanan!

"Tentu Kakashi sensei, aku hamil."

Reaksi Kakashi aneh, ia sedikit terkejut, kemudian merasa bahwa ini adalah permasalahan serius, ia menutup bukunya kemudian menaruhnya di saku celananya.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Sakura mengutuk dalam hati, apakah semua pria yang ia temui akan menanyakan hal itu?

"Kaka Sensei," ucap Naruto, membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. "Bukankah kau yang mengantar Sakura pulang malam itu, pada waktu pesta ulang tahun Boruto?"

Kakashi mengerti, "Ya, aku memang seharusnya mengantarmu pulang."

"Dan kau mengambil kesempatan dari Sakura-chan?!" Seru Naruto dengan keras dari mejanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "Dengarkan aku. Memang aku seharusnya yang mengantarmu pulang malam itu Sakura, tetapi Gay memaksaku untuk bertanding minuman dengannya. Ketika aku selesai aku tidak menemukanmu, jadi kupikir seseorang sudah mengantarmu,"

"Apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sensei?"

Kakashi cemberut, "Apakah aku harus bercanda saat ini?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi bukan Kaka sensei?"

"Kau menghilang Sakura-chan dan ketika aku mencarimu kau tidak ada dimana-mana kupikir seseorang sudah mengantarmu pulang,"

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura bernafas lega, "Syukurlah bukan Kaka sensei," ucap Naruto, "Lalu siapa ayahnya?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura mual saat itu juga.

**-Sour-**

Sakura berbaring dengan gelisah, ia memperhatikan tonjolan di perutnya yang semakin besar, Ino mengerakkan sebuah peralatan di perutnya. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, lebih tepatnya ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai," ucap Ino riang, membantu Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ino mengusap perut buncit Sakura, menempelkan wajahnya di perut itu mencoba mendengar pergerakannya.

"Bayinya sangat sehat Sakura!" serunya dengan antusias. "Kau akan memiliki putra Sakura,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tidak ia hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, merespons dengan malas, masih setengah melamun. Perutnya yang semakin membesar bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan, Tsunade memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus kepada persalinannya.

Beberapa orang menduga siapa ayahnya, bukan Cuma mereka bahkan Sakura juga.

Dan berharap bahwa ayah dari anak itu adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa terdengar, Naruto datang dengan sedikit panik. Ia masih mengenakan jubah Kagenya, membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana, apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang bergerak tidak karuan.

"Laki-laki!" seru Ino riang.

Senyum ceria tersungging dari wajah Naruto, ia memeluk Sakura pelan kemudian mengusap perutnya.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang bayi Sakura, Naruto memaksa Sakura untuk menyembunyikannya, tidak banyak yang tahu mengingat mereka tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Naruto hanya sedikit khawatir, ia tidak ingin temannya mendengar ucapan yang kurang baik.

Hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahui tentang keadaan Sakura.

Bukan Cuma itu, Sakura mengalami depresi yang kuat, ia bermimpi buruk beberapa kali, setiap kali ia melihat anak kecil ia akan frustasi dan bersembunyi. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara siap ataupun tidak siap.

Semakin sedikit orang yang mengetahui, semakin baik untuk Sakura.

Ino, Naruto, Tsunade Gurunya dan Kakashi Sensei yang berperan banyak dalam menenangkan Sakura. Mereka berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat Sakura tidak patah semangat dan siap akan persalinannya.

Tsunade sangat antusias dengan bayi dalam kandungan Sakura, bagaimanapun juga Tsunade mengangap Sakura sebagai anak perempuannya. Menyemangatinya dan berusaha menenangkan wanita itu, karena itu ia memaksa Sakura yang hamil tujuh bulan untuk berhenti bekerja.

Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala.

Naruto datang mendekat, ia mendekati perut Sakura dan mengusapnya. "Hallo Big Boy, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto mengusap lembut perut Sakura.

Ia bangkit dan menatap Sakura, "Aku akan menjadi ayah baptisnya Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto riang, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengusap perut Sakura, "Halo _big boy_, paman Naruto tidak sabar bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto riang dan Hinata mendekatinya dan memberikan kotak makanan untuk Sakura.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah baptisnya Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto riang dan Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan bersyukur atas perhatian teman-temannya atau tidak.

"Sakura apa kau sudah mempersiapkan namanya?" tanya Ino riang.

"Aku belum menemukannya, kurasa aku harus mencarinya lagi. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia anak laki-laki," ucap Sakura lemah.

Bagaimana bisa semua orang mencintai bayi ini sementara ia tidak bisa?

"Dan aku akan jadi ibu baptisnya," ucap Ino riang.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengeleng, "Belum, kurasa aku akan mulai mencarinya. Mengingat ia laki-laki, aku berharap dia adalah anak perempuan,"

"Aku juga berharap ia memiliki wajah sepertiku," ucap Sakura, mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Semangatlah Sakura-chan, dia akan segera lahir. Kami sangat menantikannya, bahkan Tsunade baa-chan memastikan bahwa dia yang akan menangani persalinanmu," ucap Naruto riang, ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian," ucap Naruto.

Tetapi Sakura mengeleng, "Tidak Naruto, kau tidak perlu menjaga kami. Aku akan menjaganya, jangan khawatir."

Beberapa rumor kurang mengenakan tersebar, bahwa sang Hokage bermain dengan Sakura. Tetapi mereka tidak peduli dan terus menjaga Sakura.

Tetapi akibat rumor itu, Sakura tidak mau menyusahkan keluarga Naruto. Bagaimanapun dialah yang mendukung Sakura ketika dalam keadaan susah.

"Naruto kau disini?" suara berat yang tidak asing terdengar, Kazekage Gaara, ia mengenakan pakaian resminya, berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruangannya.

Sepertinya bukan momen yang tepat.

Wajah Gaara tampak terkejut, ia melihat Sakura duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan dengan perut besar seolah ia akan meledak kapanpun, disebelahnya terdapat Naruto yang mengusap perut itu.

Apakah rumor itu benar? Bahwa Naruto selingkuh dengan Sakura?

"Gaara, kau sudah datang!" seru Naruto antusias.

"Apa kau sakit Sakura-san?" pertanyaan bodoh terucap dari mulut sang Kazekage.

Naruto tertawa, "tidak Gaara, dia hamil!"

Pertama wajah Gaara tampak terkejut, menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Rumor itu tersiar dengan cepat.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya?"

"Kita juga belum tahu," jawab Naruto.

Gaara mendekat lagi, "Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Gaara, ia masih terpesona dengan Sakura yang mengingatkannya akan Temari.

Sakura mengangguk. Gaara menaruh tangannya di perut Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Ino riang.

"Selamat Sakura," ucapnya datar, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa Gaara tampak tidak bahagia, ia menatap Naruto tajam, seolah menuduhnya. Naruto menyadari itu tetapi mengacuhkannya.

Sakura hanya terseyum lemah. "Selamat Nar..." ucapan Gaara terpotong ketika Kankuro masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, tentu saja kehilangan Gaara di tengah-tengah pertemuan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Gaara apa kau disini! Woaa, Sakura apa yang terjadi denganmu!"

"Jadi... Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Kankuro menatap ke arah Naruto.

Dan Sakura muak dengan semua pertanyaan tentang ayah bayinya.

**-Sour-**

Sakura tidak suka dengan perasaan nyeri di pungungnya dan perutnya, kakinya tegang, berusaha untuk bernafas, bernafas dan bernafas. Ia sering melihat kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah berharap dirinya seorang diri tanpa tangan yang bisa di remas dalam kelahirannya sendiri.

Ia seolah hancur, perutnya dan punggungnya ia merasa nyeri sangat amat.

"Arrgh!" seru Sakura ngeri.

Tsunade mendekatinya, "Tahan sebentar, bayimu belum mau keluar."

Sudah dua jam Sakura menahan rasa sakit ini, mata Sakura menatap jam dinding. "Aku tidak tahan, berapa lama lagi!" erangnya putus asa.

Tsunade memijat lembut perut Sakura dengan cakra, perlahan memberikan tekanan agar bayinya bergerak keluar. "Tsunade shisou! Bayinya, ia mendorongku,"

"Siapkan operasinya. Bayinya akan segera keluar!"

Ruangan rumah sakit dalam sekejap gaduh. Beberapa orang mulai mengerubunginya dan mempersiapkan bayinya. Sakura mendorongnya, menjeritkan apapun dalam pikirannya, keringatnya bercucuran ia benar-benar kacau. Perasaan sakit, nyeri dan seolah seluruh tubuhnya patah, berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong bayi itu sampai suara tangisan bayi terdengar membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Akhirnya,"

Berbalik dengan keadaan di luar ruangan. Naruto duduk dengan gelisah, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berada disini, menunggu persalinan Sakura.

Naruto memainkan jarinya, sesekali ia memainkan kakinya, berusaha untuk tenang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa tenang, Naruto mengingat kejadian ini, terutama ketika Hinata melahirkan dan sekarang sahabatnya ada disini.

Kakashi tampak tidak baik, mereka berdua terbangun jam dua belas malam karena mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura akan segera melahirkan, sekarang mereka sudah terjaga sampai jam tiga pagi, mereka sangat gelisah dan khawatir tentang sahabat mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto membuat pria itu mendongak. Temari berdiri di depan Naruto menyerahkan gulungan rahasia.

"Dokumen yang harus anda lihat sendiri Hokage,"

Naruto menerimanya dengan gelisah dan memasukkannya kedalam kantongnya.

"Apakah anaknya sudah lahir?"

"Belum," Naruto mengeleng. Ia meremas tangannya, setengah berdoa agar persalinan Sakura lancar.

Mereka mendengar suara jeritan Sakura.

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja," ucap Temari, kini duduk di sebelah Naruto berusaha menenangkan dua pria yang tampak benar-benar gelisah menunggu persalinan itu.

"Sakura-chan adalah wanita yang hebat," ucap Naruto, ia menyakinkan Temari, walaupun sebenarnya ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyukai proses melahirkan, setelah Hinata melahirkan Himawari dengan susah payah ia tidak tertarik untuk menambah anak lagi. Tetapi kini ia berada di rumah sakit karena Sakura.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka mendengar Sakura menjerit dengan keras bercampur dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Raut wajah mereka lega dan tersenyum, bayi itu sudah lahir.

Kemudian ruangan itu sepi, seolah tidak ada yang terdengar, Naruto kembali menjadi gelisah. Ia khawatir begitu juga dengan Temari dan Kakashi.

Mereka bangkit berdiri, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran negatif mereka.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Tsunade keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang murung.

"Apa yang terjadi Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto gelisah. Tentu mereka tahu raut wajah itu, "Apakah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, ia sedang beristirahat sekarang," jawab Tsunade.

"Bayinya bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Kakashi.

Raut wajah Tsunade menjadi semakin murung, "Dia juga baik, mereka berdua selamat. Hanya saja..."

"Kenapa Baa-chan?"

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan eskpresi bingung, "Kurasa kita mengetahui siapa ayahnya," ucapnya berat. "Hanya saja kau tidak akan senang ketika tahu siapa ayahnya,"

Naruto tampak ingin protes, "Ikut bersamaku, kau juga Temari,"

Mereka hanya mengikuti Tsunade, mereka sudah menginsolasi bayi itu menaruhnya di ranjang tempat bayi yang berbeda dengan bayi-bayi biasanya.

Hanya ada satu ranjang bayi dan itu adalah bayi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memisahkan dia dari bayi lain baa-chan?" tanya Naruto gelisah.

"Karena ayahnya," jawab Tsunade dingin.

Mereka berjalan mendekat, ia menatap sebuah buntelan biru kecil yang sangat berbeda dengan rambut merah gelap yang sangat mereka kenal.

Tidak banyak pria memiliki rambut seperti itu.

Kulit putih pucat tetapi sedikit kemerahan pergabungan antara ayahnya yang memiliki kulit pucat dan ibunya yang memiliki kulit kemerahan, rambut merah kontras, hidung mancung dan bibir ayahnya terukir dengan jelas pada wajah bayi itu. Perlahan bayi itu membuka mata dengan lembut, menampilkan warna hijau zamrud bersinar milik Sakura.

Naruto yang pertama kali menatap histeris, kemudian ia memandang wajah Temari, sayangnya ia juga terkejut akan bayi yang ada di keranjang itu.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa!" ucap Naruto, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Bayinya persis dengan..." ucap Temari lemah.

"Gaara sang Kazekage," jawab Kakashi tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Tsunade menatap Temari tajam, kemudian beralih ke Naruto. "Aku tahu ini mengejutkan untuk kalian, tapi apa kau tahu bahwa kau memiliki anak Kazekage Naruto!"

"Anak Kazekage berada di negara ini, apa kau tau apa artinya?" tanya Tsunade gelisah.

"Bayi ini bisa menyebapkan kita berperang dengan negara angin,"

**-To Be Continued-**

Apakah kalian menyukai ini? Sebenarnya ada kisah sedih, aku menulis chapter 11 dan kalian tau ndak kalo chapter 10 itu hilang, betapa sedihnya aku ketika aku menulis ini dan aku sendiri lupa seperti apa chapter 10. Karena itu chapter ini agak lama, aku semakin syedih huhuhu ;(

Tapi kalian akhirnya taukan bayi siapa itu wkwkw. Oh ya akan ada beberapa cerita Gaasaku, satu chapter aja. Apakah kalian mau membacanya? Stay tune ya di akun ini ^^

Next or not?

Ashley Chen16: wah setuju juga nih kalau anaknya Kakashi ya wkwkw... wah bisa-bisa ini bakal spoiler nih kalau kejawab semua wkwkw.. nikmati chapter selanjutnya yaa... apakah kamu menyukai chapter ini, apakah teraduk-aduk? ^^ thank you Asley dah ingetin untuk update wkwk.. sampe lupa ini chapter berapa...

Shinachiku209 : Gaara Santuy karena... kurasa akan banyak spoiler kalau aku menjawab ini karena itu aku tidak bisa menjawab lebih wkwkw...

Yukito arui : Sudah update dong sayang, silahkan dibaca ^^

Constantinest : wkwkw bener banget lama-lama jadi adonan, im really enjoy it terutama momen-momen seperti ini. Karena ini termasuk cerita inti atau awal dari masalah Lol.

Nica-kun : Akhirnya terjawab kan siapa yang punya bayi...

JeonAnita : Anaknya si Kazekage wkwkw

Shayyll : bener masih teka-teki nih bagaimana mereka melakukannya.

Cherry : Gaara masih di Suna, mengurusi negaranya wkwk

Guest : Yes ini sudah update

Zaidah : Aku baca reviewmu ketawa-ketawa sendiri, kuharap kau menyukai cerita ini hehe, semoga ini tidak terlalu cheessy but i like it wkwkwk... fighting juga...

Rose : Sama atuh neng..

Real leviathany : endak kok bukan Kakashi tapi si akang Gaara wkwkw...

Rosaaerith : Benar mereka sudah dewasa dan semakin berlarut-larut wkwk.. They relationship is complicated after all ^^ kuharap kau menyukai cerita ini..

Crackshipers : wah proses penyatuan ini yang bikin greget wkwkw...

Ayy : Fighting ini sudah update kuharap kamu menyukainya :)


	11. I Have A Son

Akhirnya update juga, aku membaca chapter 1 astaga aku merencanakan hanya 5-6 chapter dan sekarang Chapter 11 hehe... Kurasa perencanaannya jadi berlebihan hehe... Oh ya Guys akhirnya sudah update Gaasaku tp Cuma Oneshot Sour candy judulnya, silahkan mampir hehe... kutunggu review kalian disana :D

Thank you untuk yang sudah mereview kalian awesome!

**Miko, Ashley chen 16, Meliousa, Binogrita, Jintamin, Yumiko Tasino, Sakuraharuno, Miko-chan, uchiha saraa-chan, Mimosa97, Somebody u have, Yukito arui, Shinobi, Pendukungmu, Real Leviathany, Skurahruno25, Nekotsuki, Guest, Reatlfitri74, agisaeri, Naimi, Ayy, Awgemoy11, Shinachiku209, Guest, Zaidah, Shayyll thank you so much atas reviewnya lophe lophe deh ^^ enjoy the story. Spesial untuk kalian ^^**

**-Sour-**

Gaara duduk tidak nyaman dalam ruangan rapat miliknya sudah sekitar 3 jam mereka membicarakan tentang ujian chunnin yang sebentar lagi akan di adakan di desa Iwagakure. Tetapi para menteri-menteri ini tidak memberikan jawaban yang menyenangkan.

Ia mengesek hidungnya perlahan. Kesehatannya kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, lingkaran hitam yang semakin menebal di matanya karena kurang tidur dan hilangnya nafsu makan membuat tubuh Gaara semakin kurus.

Mereka masih berdebat masing-masing sementara Gaara berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Kankuro yang masuk kedalam ruangan rapat. "Gaara, bisakah kau mengikutiku sebentar?"

Gaara mendongak dan bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwa kakaknya menyelamatkannya dari rapat tak berguna ini.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat ini sekarang."

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan anggun, mengikuti kakaknya. Kankuro mengajaknya keruangan Kazekage, Gaara tahu ada hal yang aneh dengan kakaknya, wajahnya tampak gugup, dan ia berjalan dengan gugup.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan, Kankuro berbalik mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Milik Konoha dengan segel penting di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah membacanya, kurasa lebih baik kau membacanya sendiri." Ia tidak menatap Gaara tetapi menatap yang lain.

Gaara menerima gulungan itu dengan tidak senang. Ia membukanya dan melihat tulisan Naruto di dalamnya.

_Dear Gaara._

_Anak Sakura-chan sudah lahir dan kami sangat terkejut melihat siapa ayahnya._

_Sepertinya lebih baik kau juga melihatnya sendiri._

_Kuharap kau segera datang ke Konoha dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi._

Ps : _(Aku mengirim pesan bukan sebagai Hokage, melainkan sebagai teman dari Sakura-chan dan ayah baptis dari putranya.)_

Gaara terdiam, kemudian menatap Kankuro.

"Kurasa apa yang kita pikirkan terjadi," ucap Kankuro, terlihat ia gugup dan gelisah.

Gaara menghancurkan gulungan itu dengan cepat, kemudian berbalik menahan tubuhnya di meja. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya perlahan, tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Gaara, sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kankuro.

"Lupakan Kankuro, aku harus ke Konoha," ucapnya berbalik dan berjalan dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, bahwa anak itu akan lahir?"

"Gaara tenanglah, kau tahu belum tentu dia anakmu bukan?" bahkan Kankuro ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Gaara menatapnya, kemudian mengigit bibirnya. "Kau benar, belum tentu itu anakku bukan, tapi bagaimana kalau…"

Kankuro menguncangkan bahu Gaara perlahan, "Gaara tenanglah."

Mata Gaara sedikit gelisah, dimata Kankuro ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Suara derit pintu terbuka, anak kecil perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan. Membuat Gaara sedikit sadar, "Shinki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini,"

"Daddy bilang akan makan siang denganku?" Tanya bocah itu dengan gugup.

Gaara berlutut, Ia memeluk anak kecil di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Maaf Shinki, kali ini aku tidak bisa. Maukah kau makan dengan paman Kankuro?"

Shinki bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, ketika Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan mendadak." Gaara bangkit, "Kankuro. Bisakah kau mengantikan tugasku sementara, aku akan ke Konoha dengan pasirku. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku pergi ke Konoha. Bilang pada mereka bahwa aku sakit, selama tiga hari. Aku akan memastikannya dan aku akan kembali,"

Ia berlutut lagi, "Aku akan pergi ke Konoha, Shinki. Ada urusan penting, setelah itu kita akan lanjutkan lagi makan siang kita," usapnya mengusap kepala Shinki,"Jangan bilang bahwa Daddy pergi. Bilang tanyakan pada paman Kankuro jika mereka bertanya tentang Daddy,"

Shinki menganguk walau tak mengerti.

"Tak perlu khawatir Gaara," ucap Kankuro.

**-Sour-**

Ketika Sakura membuka matanya, ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbicara dengan kacau. Sakura mencoba untuk mengambil alih kesadarannya, kemudian bergerak perlahan, "Naruto?" panggilnya.

Naruto datang dengan raut wajah aneh, ia tampak marah dan kecewa kemudian menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucap Naruto, ia mendekati ranjang Sakura dan tersenyum gelisah.

"Aku tahu senyumanmu Naruto," ucap Sakura, "katakan padaku apa yang terjadi,"

"Hanya permasalahan desa,"

Kemudian Temari memasuki ruangan dan sedikit terkejut dengan Sakura yang sudah sadar. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Bagaimana bayinya? Bukankah seharusnya aku melihatnya?" tanya Sakura, ia menatap wajah Temari tetapi wanita itu mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghindar, Sakura menyadari ada keanehan dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan bayiku?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura tenanglah," ucap Naruto.

"Katakan Naruto apa yang terjadi dengannya! Apa ia cacat? Apakah!" ucap Sakura mulai panik, "Apa ia selamat? Aku mendengar tangisnya!"

"Sakura dia sehat, jangan khawatir!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas, "Hanya saja,"

"Kenapa? Dimana dia aku mau melihatnya," Sakura menyadari ada keanehan dengan teman-temannya, ia bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Dimana bayiku Naruto! Katakan dimana dia!"

"Sakura-chan tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, dimana dia!" seru Sakura dengan keras.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Tsunade Baa-chan akan membawanya kemari, hanya saja kau akan tahu siapa ayahnya Sakura," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto?"

"Karena bayimu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya," ucap Tsunade memasuki ruangan.

Tsunade mengendong buntelan bayi di tangannya, mata hijau Zamrudnya memperhatikan buntelan bayi itu, perlahan senyum mengembang muncul di wajahnya dengan gembira ia menerimanya. Tetapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa bayinya memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan stuktur wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Hanya sekali melihat, perasaan ngeri mengerayapi tubuhnya, dalam sekejap ia mengenal fitur-fitur cantik sialan itu.

Sial

Sakura mengerang dan kemudian pingsan lagi.

**-Sour-**

Gaara memacu pasirnya dengan cepat, bahkan perjalan tiga hari menuju Konoha hanya dalam setengah hari ia sudah berada di gerbang Konoha.

Rambutnya kacau, pakaiannya sedikit berantakan dan tubuhnya yang kurang sehat membuat semuanya tampak kacau. Tubuh yang kurang sehat, dan pemikiran tentang anak Sakura adalah sebuah kombinasi kekacauan sempurna untuk Gaara.

Beberapa penjaga gerbang menahannya, "Maaf Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama meminta anda menuju ruangannya segera begitu anda tiba," Gaara hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Begitu mereka sampai, ia melihat bahwa ia tidak sendiran. Di dalam ruangan Hokage terdapat Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Naruto menatap patung para Hokage, menghembuskan nafas berat dan berbalik.

Gaara hanya diam menatap Naruto, mata birunya menatap Gaara dengan amarah, bahkan ia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Gaara?"

Gaara masih diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang sepertimu? Kau seorang Kazekage!"

"…"

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, kau tahu sedikitpun kau tidak masuk dalam daftar sebagai calon ayah dari bayi itu!"

"…"

"Jawab aku, brengsek!"

Naruto berbalik, kini matanya menjadi merah. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam, deru nafasnya terdengar tidak stabil. Kakashi memperhatikan dari balik topengnya, Gaara tahu di balik maskernya Kakashi juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto.

Mereka merasa tertipu.

"Aku harus melihat bayi itu Naruto,"

"Lupakan, jawab pertanyaanku Gaara. Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepada Sakura-chan! Kau seorang Kazekage! Apa kau tidak berpikir panjang huh?!"

Gaara tahu bahwa Naruto memasang jutsu dimana orang-orang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Itu hanya sekali Naruto."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. "Itu hanya sekali untukmu dan kini apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku mengerti dan aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Dengan cara apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto, "Kau akan mengambilnya? Memisahkannya dengan Sakura-chan atau kau akan mengambil keduanya?"

Gaara hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian ia terkekeh perlahan. "Brengsek kau Gaara! Kau benar-benar―"

Kakashi bergerak dengan sigap menahan serangan Naruto, pasir pelindung Gaara segera aktif berusaha melindungi Gaara. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat marah, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto semarah ini setelah mereka berteman.

"Hentikan Naruto," ucap Kakashi, "Gaara. Kurasa bukan cuma kami yang ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Gaara mengerti, ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku Kakashi Sensei!"

"Aku tahu kau marah, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage. Jangan bawa masalah pribadi dengan masalah desa Naruto,"

"Kau tahu, lebih baik jika pria itu hanyalah pria biasa atau siapapun teman kita, aku lebih bisa menerima tetapi dia! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" ucap Naruto dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kakashi mengela nafas berat. Rasanya ketegangan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

**-Sour-**

Sakura memandang bayinya lagi, rambut merah menyala dengan struktur wajah bayi Gaara atau mungkin lebih mengemaskan, Sakura senang bahwa bayinya lahir dengan sehat, hanya saja wajah yang dimiliki putranya membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Perlahan ia menyentuh wajahnya, wajahnya sangat lembut, ia memiliki hidung mancung yang mirip dengan Gaara. Kenapa fitur wajah ayahnya sangat banyak pada bayi ini? Bahkan tidak ada fitur yang sama seperti dirinya.

Ia menyentuh pipinya lagi, mengusap rambut merahnya. Bahkan rasanyapun sama, seperti ketika ia menyentuh rambut ayahnya, Sakura mencium keningnya kemudian memandangnya lagi.

'Bayi yang cantik,' pikir Sakura.

Perlahan mata bayinya terbuka, menampilkan iris mata yang sangat familier bagi Sakura. Mata miliknya, perlahan air mata menetes dari wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci anak yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya?

Ia menciumnya lagi, tak peduli betapa kesal, marah dan bahagia saat ini. Tak peduli mengapa wajah anaknya mirip dengan Gaara, tak peduli kebenciannya kepada bayi ini ketika dalam kandungan. Tak peduli betapa marahnya ia terhadap Gaara.

Dan tak peduli betapa ia membenci kehamilannya.

Sakura jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta kepada bayinya, bahkan mengalahkan semua perasaan kacaunya saat ini.

Naluri keibuannya bangkit, ia memeluknya dengan lembut dan berjanji bahwa ia akan menyanyangi putranya seumur hidupnya terlepas wajahnya yang mirip dengan Gaara.

Perlahan bayi itu menguap dan memejamkan matanya, kembali tidur. Sakura tersenyum lembut, memandanginya dengan kagum sudah tiga hari dan ia masih kagum terhadap bayinya.

Ino memasuki ruangan kamar Sakura, raut kelelahan di wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, masih asyik memandang wajah putranya.

"Dia bayi yang cantik," ucap Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lembut, "kau benar, dia sangat mengemaskan."

Begitu tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki anak dari Kazekage, Tsunade segera memindahkan Sakura keruangan VIP yang sangat terjaga dari orang-orang bahkan semua teman-temannya tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sakura.

Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa ayah dari anak itu adalah seorang Kazekage.

"Kazekage ada disini Sakura," ucap Ino, terdengar nada ketidaksukaan ketika Ino mengatakannya. "Dia ingin melihat bayimu, aku tidak mengizinkannya masuk. Aku tahu kondisimu sedang tidak stabil dengan dia sebagai ayahnya,"

Sakura mengerti maksud Ino, "Aku lebih baik. Aku tak mungkin menghindarinya seumur hidupku Ino, dan Gaara tidak akan diam ketika aku melakukannya,"

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, aku mengerti."

Ino menghilang kemudian, tidak lama ia kembali dengan Gaara di belakangnya. Wajahnya tampak kacau, belum pernah Sakura melihat betapa kacaunya pria itu.

"Sakura-san," panggil Gaara. Ia tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sakura memegang bayi di tangannya, ia mendekat kearah Sakura. Mata hijau busanya terkejut ketika melihat warna rambut merah yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Gaara reflek menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, "Kau bercanda bukan?"

Sakura menyeritkan alisnya, "Bercanda? Seharusnya itu yang ku katakan kepadamu. Bagaimana bisa Gaara? Bagaimana bisa dia mirip denganmu?"

"Bolehkah aku memegangnya?"

"Apa kau pernah memegang bayi sebelumnya?"

"Tentu, Shikadai."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia menyerahkan bayi itu. Gaara menyentuhnya dengan sedikit gugup, mengusap rambut merahnya yang mirip dengannya, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi bayi itu, "dia kecil sekali."

Sakura memperhatikannya ketika Gaara mengendong putranya, suatu pemandangan yang asing. "Bagaimana bisa Gaara? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Gaara masih diam memandang wajah bayinya.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai perutmu membesar, aku baru mengetahuinya."

"Kau mengetahuinya setelah tujuh bulan?! Brengsek kau Gaara!" umpat Sakura, sambil menutup telinga bayinya.

Gaara memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura dengan geli. "Kau tampak sehat,"

"Oh tentu saja, aku sangat sehat. Sehat sampai aku bisa menghancurkan perisaimu jika itu perlu,"

Gaara menatapnya dengan dingin, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau hamil, Sakura-san. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa aku menghamilimu,"

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Gaara apa kau tahu reproduksi? Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu!" serunya dengan pelan.

Gaara menyerahkan bayinya ke tangan Sakura, ia menerimanya dan menaruhnya di box bayi yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku Sakura-san,"

"Bagaimana aku tahu! Kalau kau yang menghamiliku, Gaara!" seru Sakura.

Gaara terkejut, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeleng perlahan. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa ini anak Naruto atau Kakashi sensei."

Kali ini Gaara yang tertawa, "Aneh sekali, kau tak mengingatnya. Sama sekali?"

"Sedikitpun tidak," ucap Sakura memandang Gaara tanpa ragu.

Kali ini Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bercanda.

"Begini, kau ingat pesta malam itu?" ucap Gaara mengingat-ingat, "Kau mabuk saat itu Sakura, aku menemukanmu bernyanyi di kamar mandi dengan pakaian dalam dan kau mengajakku bernyanyi―apa kau ingat?"

"Tidak sedikitpun Gaara,"

"Suasana sudah kacau saat itu dan melihat bahwa pesta masih berjalan aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang dengan jutsu transpotasi, mengingat kau licin seperti belut. Aku harus memegangmu dengan erat, kemudian ketika kita sampai―" ucap Gaara terhenti, wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat ini dan Sakura menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau memujiku malam itu dan menciumku di saat yang sama. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikanmu, tetapi kau terlalu― tidak bisa di tolak, kau tahu. Aku seorang pria dan aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi itu terjadi," ucap Gaara menjelaskan, ia berusaha menjaga agar pelindung pasirnya tidak retak karena begitu gugup. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dan kau lihai sekali membuka pakaianku,"

"Jadi kau bilang bahwa aku memperkosamu?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak berjuang terlalu keras," ucap Gaara dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Gaara?"

"Aku berusaha menemuimu, kau ingat dua bulan setelah pesta aku datang dan kau bertingkah laku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan kau sendiri bilang ke Kankuro bahwa tidak ada yang istimewa diantara kita, aku bercerita kepada Kankuro dan dia bilang bahwa mungkin kau ingin kita melupakannya dan aku berpikir seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau hamil,"

Sakura bersandar pada ranjangnya. "Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali Gaara, sedikitpun tidak."

Gaara terdiam, "Kau tidak ingat malam itu kau bilang bahwa aku tampan?"

"…"

"Kau juga bilang bahwa kau menyukai rambutku,"

"Aku mabuk Gaara dan tentu saja aku melantur,"

"Kau juga bilang kau menyukaiku," ucap Gaara kemudian berhenti. "Aku mengerti, kau melantur bukan?"

Sakura diam memandang Gaara, kenapa saat ini rasanya Gaara sedang menuduhnya. Bukankah ia yang korban saat ini?

"Gaara, aku― Lupakanlah, pulanglah aku akan mengurus ini."

"Bagaimana?"

"Anggap saja kita tetap seperti dulu."

Gaara menyeritkan keningnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Sakura-san. Aku akan bertangung jawab,"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sakura mantap. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Aku bisa mengurusnya,"

"Berhentilah keras kepala Sakura-san, apa kau ingin mempermalukanku? Sebagai Kazekage yang tidak becus?" Tanya Gaara, tubuhnya menegang hebat.

"Kau bisa menemuinya Gaara ketika kau kemari," ucap Sakura dingin.

"Ini konyol Sakura-san! Aku akan bertanggung jawab, dia adalah putraku!" seru Gaara.

Sakura berbalik. "Dia bukan putramu Gaara, dia milikku! Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Dia putraku, apa kau tidak melihatnya wajah kami sangat mirip!" serunya dengan keras. Tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat, pasirnya bergerak dengan gelisah. Sakura menatapnya dengan amarah.

"Aku membencimu Gaara, aku benar-benar membencimu!" ucapnya dengan keras bersamaan dengan tangisan bayi yang meledak. "Kau bukan ayahnya, sejak awal dia tidak memiliki ayah!" serunya, mengendong bayinya dan memperhatikan Gaara.

"Kau bercanda bukan!" ucap Gaara, nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Perlahan memori yang ia tidak sukai merasuki pemikirannya, tentang Yashamaru dan orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti monster. Sakura hendak menamparnya tetapi Gaara dengan sigap menahan tangannya. Gaara menariknya, ia menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam.

"Dengar Sakura, Aku adalah ayahnya dan," tangan Gaara menahan tangan Sakura dengan keras ketika Sakura hendak menamparnya. "Brengsek kau Gaara," umpat Sakura.

"Dia memiliki ayah!" seru Gaara perlahan cengkraman tangan Gaara di tangan Sakura perlahan melunak, detik selanjutnya tubuh Gaara menimpa tubuh Sakura.

Gaara kehilangan kesadaraanya.

**-sour-**

Setelah revisi yang entah kesekian kalinya, hahaha. Chapter ini cukup rumit menurutku, terutama ketika membayangkan pria seperti Gaara bertingkah ceroboh, rasanya sangat sulit. Ia seorang Kazekage dan ayah yang baik, LOL. Pertemuan ini benar-benar menyiksa, uhuhu... bagaimana pendapat kalian apakah kalian menyukainya?

Susah sekali memikirkan Gaara keluar dari jalur wkwk... (Banyak sekali review kalian astaga aku senang sekali membacanya ternyata banyak yang menyukai ceritaku lol)

Balasan review disini aja ya ^^

Asley chen16 : Number 1 review yey #wah Gercep bener ^^ tapi suka hehe... Gaara bukannya amnesia akhirnya kejawab kan, dia hanya ingin memastikan tapi Sakuranya tidak ingat wkwkw... Sakura benar-benar gak sadar sepertinya wkwk...

Shayyll : Bagaimana yaa pembuatannya sebenarnya kacau balau wkwkw.. tanyakan pada Gaara dan pemikiran anda sendiri wkwk (silahkan di bayangkan saja wkwk) Sudah dong, sudah update judulnya sour candy apa sudah baca wkwk..

Zaidah : Zaidah, your review always make me happy (Panjang boookk #insert nada manjah wkwk) Ia saya suka memotong disaat seru-serunya wkwk.. Oke aku menyukai Naruto karena Gayanya, dia benar-benar sahabat yang matep bener, bahkan aku merasa lebih baik Sakura dan Naruto Canon aku lebih iklas dibandingin sama Sasuke. Even aku tidak menyukai NaruSaku dan hanya menyukai Gaasaku, ups.. Tapi aku sangat menghargai Naruto yang berjuang banget untuk Sakura, her friendship sangat mengungah, kedepannya semoga makin banyak tentang persahabatan mereka disini, kuharap lol. Atau kita jadikan Naruto pelakor disini bagaimana wkwkw ndak-endak hanya bercanda ^^. Gaara itu bagaimana yah, disini dia itu agak ragu itu beneran anaknya atau tidak karena secara ia tidak bareng di Konoha ya kan, trus rumor yang bilang bahwa Naruto selingkuh dengan Sakura (Gaara kesal dan jarang ke Konoha gara-gara itu wkwk) ditambah lagi Sakura kayak cuek-cuek aja ketika mereka bertemu jadi Gaara yakin mungkin itu bukan anaknya, walau masih ngarep dan beneran anaknya wkwkwk...

Guest : Bener banget, bencana langsung dateng wkwkw

Shinachiku209 : Gaara sebenarnya (#Dibekep sama Gaara. "jangan bocorin disini,") Nanti ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, gak tau chapter berapa wkwk ^^ authornya sok misterius wkwk... kalau tinggal di luar Konoha hmm, sebenar belum kepikiran sih. Tapi bakal seru ugha, tapi Back up Sakura kuat Shina, Soalnya para Kage Konoha ada di pihak dia dan dia juga bersaing sama Kage Gaara wkwkwk... Jadi.. bakal.. Sesuatu...

Awgemoy11 : Sepertinya aku mampu membuat kalian membenci Gaara dari chapter kemarin ya, bener ini Gaara kenapa mudah percaya rumor sihh.. (Aku jelasin di balasan reviewnya zaidah ya soalnya sama ^^

Ayy : Uhuhu kamu mengerti juga perasaanku, Aku sempet mau oleng juga ke kapal mereka tetapi Jiwa Gaasaku sangat kuat sehingga sampai sekarang masih menyukai mereka wkwk... Hehe terimakasih menyukai plot twistnya kwkwkw

Naimi : Tidak bisa Fastup revisiannya banyak sekali, terkadang kalau menulis terlalu tergesa-gesa itu bakal membuat tambah kacau karena tidak pas, terkadang kita berpikir ini sudah bagus, beberapa hari kemudian merasa kurang cocok, akhirnya revisi lagi.. Jadi maafkan Diriku yang tidak bisa mengabulkan Fast update wkwkwk (Mungkin timingnya seginian lagi hehe)

Uchiha Saraa-chan : Thank you uchiha Saraa-chan ^^

Agisaeri : Ah Gaara emang nackal disini, gemes deh gak sadar pas bikin dedek wkwk... ayo pukulin Gaara rame-rame..

Realfitri74 : Ini udah tercepat setidaknya tiga minggu benar kan tiga minggu atau udah sebulan wkwk.. yang penting lebih cepat dari chapter kemarin hehe..

Guest : Next dungsss

Guest : apakah kalian orang yang sama wkwkkw

Nekosuki : Yeahhh udah update dong..

Shurahruno25 : hmm rasanya mereka bersama ini juga bakal lama atau apa kita harus ganti genre hurt lol

Pendukungmu : iyes Sakura sangat banyak energi disini wkwk.. iya ini awal inti, tapi entalah wkwk.. Aku no coment deh untuk chapter selanjutnya wkwk.. thank you reviewnya ^^

Shinobi : Ini sudah fastup kwkwk.. menurut aku sih wkwkw

Yukito Arui : Reaksi Sakura pingsan dong pas sadar anak mirip sama Gaara.

Somebody u have : iya Gaara itu caring sebenarnya Cuma dia agak takut maju harap sabar aja ya bacanya, aku yang nulis juga kadang ngulus dada sama sifatnya cowok ini, kadang kurang action gitu loh #malahcurcol wkwk ndak tidak hilang kok, masih belum belajar ilmu menghilang wkwkw

Mimosa97 : Kalau tunggu tamat baru baca sepertinya bakal lama wkwkw... baru baca. Dapat ide sebenarnya dari mana ya? Banyak membaca nanti terkumpul sendiri wkwkw. Gaasakunaru wow, sayangnya Naruto udah menikah, tidak baik dia berselingkuh wkwk.. Say No to Cheating! ^^

Miko-chan : Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku harus menyatukan mereka ups...

SakuraHaruno : wah sudah dua tahun, "Halloo kuharap ceritaku membuatmu senang kembali ke ffn hehe," iyes cerita Gaasaku jarang banget di fandom Indo langka bener, kagak kayak fandom luar masih banyak wkwk.. Makanya saya menambahkan biar Gaasaku makin seru wkwk... Thank you atas doanya ^^ review sekian hmm mungkin 30 review lol hahahaha

Yumiko Tasino : Iyes bener banget, yang nyesek adalah ide itu kadang berubah-ubah, misalnya kita sudah menulis seperti ini trus hilang kadang tidak bisa kembali idenya sudah beda lagi. Itu yang menyebalkan! Bener banget reviewan itu semangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya wkwwk.. iya ini udah update semoga suka ^^

Jintamin : Hmm ini mereka tidak ... #dibekep lagi sama Gaara. Kurasa aku tidak membocorkan hal ini wkwkwk iyes biasanya langsung tamat kan, kalo disini malah nambah masalah wkwkw..

Binogrita : Kedepannya Aku kasih kode ya #merenung udah itu aja mengerti tidak wkwkwk.. yang jelas Gaara tidak santai dong habis hamilin langsung nyante endak bisa begitu ferguso kwkwkw... iyes Shinki anak adopsi tapi disini... kalau bercerita terlalu banyak nanti bocor chapter selanjutnya wkkwkw... wkwk semua tidak jadi comedy semenjak anak Gaara lahir, kurasa aku juga harus ganti genre sepertinya wkwk.. ugh gak bisa move on, aku juga takut gak bisa move on dari cerita ini wkkwkw...

Guest : Perasaan Gaara, kurasa complicated.

Meliousa : Sudah update sayang...

Miko + Ashley chen 16 : Aku sempet lupa kalau belum update terutama karena sudah update sour candy wkwk.. kupikir ini sudah update juga sorri lupa hahaah.. thank you sudah di ingetin langsung update kan wkwk...

**Thank all untuk mereview cerita ini thank you so much...**


End file.
